


All Inside Your Mind

by shadow_oblivion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hearing Voices, M/M, Psychological Horror, Romance, Shameless Smut, kidlaw - Freeform, reality is a messed up concept, sleazy Law, smut in nearly every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd's solitary walks in the dead of night are disrupted by a stranger colliding with him out of nowhere. What followed after that would have been okay, had the dark haired stranger not mentioned the voices that were after him. It didn't help that Kidd soon began to hear those voices as well but by then it was too late. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ffn but I decided, while working on the ninth chapter, that this is definitely one of the more…explicit fics I have posted. So I decided that I will do future updates for this fanfic here and not on ffn, because it is just going to get even more explicit and violent as the chapters go on. There won’t be too much editing for the first eight chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece, characters or otherwise; they belong to Eichiro Oda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd's solitary walks in the dead of night are disrupted by a stranger colliding with him out of nowhere. What followed after that would have been okay, had the dark haired stranger not mentioned the voices that were after him. It didn't help that Kidd soon began to hear those voices as well but by then it was too late. Modern AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on ffn first but I decided, while working on the ninth chapter, that this is definitely one of the more…explicit fics I have. So I decided that I will do future updates for this fanfic here and not on ffn, because it is just going to get even more explicit and violent as the chapters go on. There won’t be too much editing for the first eight chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece, characters or otherwise; they belong to Eiichiro Oda.

The seedier area of the city was as shitty as it always was, but the late night hours were the best time to clear one's mind. Even if it didn't help the city's overall feeling either way. He hated the city with a passion anyway, whether it be day or night, but at the very least in the dead of night there wasn't the endless chatter of the unaware.

The only improvement that could be found lately was that people had finally figured out that it was a good idea to stay out of the way of a six foot eight muscular red haired young man. Most people were interested in keeping themselves in one piece, and if one crossed the path of the red haired individual, it normally meant the quickest trip to the E.R.

In some instances, that might not necessarily be a bad thing, depending on one's living situation.

Eustass Kidd honestly didn't give a fuck what moron crossed his path. They were all the same to him anyway, with the exception of a few people that he managed to call friends. And everyone else better stay the fuck out of his way if they didn't want to be beaten down into a bloody pulp for getting in his way. Kidd knew that a rumor had spread like wildfire about what he had done a year ago, and since then, only idiots looking to make a name for themselves were the ones who dared to try and cross Kidd.

They were easily dealt with.

It wasn't Kidd's fault that he liked to roam the city in the dead of night. He minded his own business only until some fool decided to get in the way of said business.

Kidd took his strolls seriously, even if some of his friends thought that he was crazy based solely on where they lived.

Sure, Sabaody wasn't the best of places to come to live; it wasn't even the largest city around. But if you were willing to get your hands dirty, the money that could be found was far better than where he had come from. And one had to have a strong stomach because dead bodies were common place in the city, day or night, and if someone couldn't handle the sight, then they'd better get the fuck out of the city because they might become the next body.

Kidd stretched as he turned down a corner of the street and headed into the territory most notorious for muggings and death. The few scavengers that were around this late at night ducked out of sight immediately upon seeing Kidd, none of them wanting to test their luck. The red head ignored them because he had no trouble holding his own, and Kidd felt no remorse whatsoever over the people he had had to kill in order to survive in the city. Only the strongest thrived in the more dangerous areas of Sabaody and Kidd was one of them. And the few criminals in the area that he was currently walking through knew it too. It was why Kidd had not discouraged the rumors that circulated about him. Especially the ones that regarded his nighttime strolls, such as the one he was on now right now. The most common of those rumors was that Kidd was looking to crack some skulls to sate some bloodthirsty urge that he had.

Kidd had found that rumor fucking hilarious.

And of course, to counter that image, the red head's friends called his nighttime walks his 'chilling out' time, much to Kidd's annoyance. They seemed to view it as a time for the red haired man to calm his temper marginally enough so as to not menace a good deal of the general populace that was easily terrified even during daylight hours.

Kidd snorted softly as his thoughts unwillingly drifted to his current housing situation and how much it sucked ass. He currently lived not too far away from his friends, but that asshole roommate of his had suddenly decided a week ago to run off with a one-night stand and left the city completely. Which left Kidd saddled with bills that he couldn't possibly afford on his own and hell if he was going to ask his friends for money. They were struggling enough as it was to afford the place they currently lived in.

The young red haired man narrowed amber eyes at a bolder mugger that had been about to cross his path, and the gaze alone sent the fool fleeing down an alley as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him. Satisfied, Kidd went back to his thoughts as he prowled beneath a streetlight, the light illuminating his features that were currently scrunched in a displeased scowl.

Not only was he likely to be booted out of where he currently lived any time in the near future, but he now worked in the most dangerous part of the city. The center of it. It was the place where people were rumored to disappear and never be seen again, even if no one had come forward with the data to prove it one way or another.

The red haired man couldn't help but scoff at the rumor. He'd only taken a well-paying job as a bouncer for a club in the center of the city as a big fuck you to the rumors and the people who tried to discourage him from taking that job. And Kidd even had a little more money coming his way because he was the go to guy, apparently, for random shit to take care of, like fixing some idiot's motorcycle or roughing someone up for a missed drug payment and random shit like that. It barely gave him enough extra cash in order to afford to stay in the shitty city in the first place.

Rent was a bitch.

Kidd hated the fact that the best idea he could come up with right now was to get an apartment closer to the club since it would be easier to walk to work. Kidd was also confident in himself and his abilities that he could handle any brawl on his way to work. Besides, in such a dangerous area, perhaps rent was cheaper because no one wanted to risk their neck. Kidd felt emboldened by the fact that he would have no trouble dealing with the fuckers who may or may not have made people 'disappear.' Mainly because the red head felt that so far, he had dealt with people far worse in the club and he was-

Something darted out of the alley and a warm body careened straight into Kidd, nearly knocking him over.

"What the fuck?" Kidd exclaimed as he steadied himself. Normally some asshole running into him meant that said asshole would be on the ground and either unconscious or dead. Kidd's hands clenched subconsciously. No one fucked with him; he had a reputation to retain and-

Holy shit.

The man that had just collided with him was doubled over and had just reached out with both hands to grip the fur rimmed jacket that Kidd wore. All the red head could tell right off the bat was that the stranger was breathing heavily and appeared to have black or dark blue hair that fluttered in time to those gasping breaths. It looked soft too, but Kidd waved off the temptation to test the theory until he figured out what was going on.

The dark haired man mumbled something under his breath, but in a breathless, gasping way.

Kidd frowned, and caught himself about to steady the other man. The red head sneered and kept his hands at his side. For now, he focused on the rapid breathing that he could hear and feel from where the stranger's hands gripped his jacket. It sounded like the guy had run a damn marathon and Kidd actually didn't find that surprising in the least bit. There were a lot of people that ran in Sabaody and it was usually to avoid being caught by someone else and-

The red haired man's musings screeched to a halt as soon as the man before him took a step back and lifted his head to look to him. Kidd stared. Hot damn, the stranger was drop dead gorgeous. Kidd didn't miss the fact that the guy was sweaty from all the running. Just how long had he been running? The stranger still breathed very rapidly based on the way his chest rose and fell quickly as he took shallow breaths. And those eyes…those golden eyes were mesmerizing.

Before Kidd could decide what to do, the sexy-looking stranger made the decision for him.

The dark haired man closed in on him, and Kidd thought he was going to attack him, but instead the red head got the man's arms around his neck as the golden eyed man planted a firm kiss on Kidd's lips with a desperation that matched the rapid beating of the stranger's heart.

Holy fucking _shit_ , what the fuck did this guy think he was doing?

Kidd was no stranger to being kissed. Hell, he'd even had some fun with those prostitutes that were around, before he'd gotten bored of it and couldn't afford to pay them what they needed to get by in the city. But back to hottie stranger with the pretty eyes that was currently trying to eat his mouth with all of those nips and bites to his lower lip.

The man pressed his body up against Kidd heavily and moaned breathily against his lips as he squeezed his arms around the red head's neck insistently.

Kidd got a clue and parted his lips into the kiss because why the hell not? It wasn't every day someone decided to ravish him in the middle of the night and hell yes he was going to take what he could, when he could.

The dark haired man immediately took advantage of Kidd's parted lips and appeared to be trying to eat his tongue as he clung to the red head in what appeared to be helpless desperation. And those damn noises the guy was making were rather obscene. And just for a kiss at that. Kidd vaguely wondered if the man had not been fucked in the past several years. Because really, what were the odds that the guy had just gotten really horny out of the blue that night and decided that tonight was the night to jump someone unsuspecting in the street?

The stranger ran his fingertips up through Kidd's hair behind the bandana before his hands dropped down to cup the red head's cheeks to angle him over to better kiss him. The stranger hadn't yet allowed Kidd to take a breath since they'd started kissing.

Damn, Kidd didn't think anyone could be so desperate for a kiss that they would demand one from a total stranger. Kidd reached up and undid the bandana because he hated it anyway and the sexy stranger immediately dug his fingertips back into his hair and hell, Kidd liked it so long as he didn't have to look through the hair that was going to go down into his eyes and obscure his vision anytime soon. It reminded Kidd that he was going to have to find the asshole at the club who had stolen his damn goggles and-

The dark haired man gripped Kidd's hair tightly and made a very insistent sound into the red head's mouth that seemed to be telling Kidd to participate in the damn kiss or else.

So Kidd participated.

Air was overrated anyway in the face of such a steamy kiss anyway.

It helped that the guy was hot and clearly knew how to kiss, because damn, Kidd was getting aroused just from the kiss and he felt that he probably should have checked to see if someone was going to stab him in the back. But he didn't fucking care right now as long as this sexy son of a bitch continued to kiss him like he was.

It was over a little too soon despite the fact that Kidd really, really needed his breath back. And as soon as the kiss ended, the red head himself took in several shallow gasps of air because the other man had been relentless in the kiss. Now that his head was back on right, the one that mattered, anyway, Kidd glared at the man. He was going to fucking kill this bastard if he didn't explain himself.

Those golden eyes glittered oddly in the dim streetlights, as if the stranger were studying Kidd for something that the red head couldn't see. Whatever it was, the man immediately dismissed it because he abruptly pulled away from Kidd before he reached out and seized one of the red head's wrists. The dark haired man tugged on the limb firmly before he suddenly looked past the red head's shoulder sharply. Like he saw someone over there.

Kidd looked in that same direction and the thought never crossed his mind that it could be a trick. No one was there, as far as Kidd could see, and the added bonus was that he didn't get stabbed in the back.

"This way."

Kidd turned his head back at the man's breathless statement, struck by the fact that the stranger’s voice was as sexy as he appeared. At another relentless tug on his arm, Kidd decided what the hell, why not go with the hottie that had just kissed him?

Kidd was bored and it wasn't every day that he ran into someone as smoking hot as the guy that now held onto his wrist. Or someone that gave a kiss as good as the one that Kidd had received moments before. So, the red head allowed the strange man with the golden eyes to lead him to who the fuck knew where. Kidd would get his entertainment where he could find it in this city, but the red head had no idea that he was going to get more than he bargained for in the following months.

But for right now, he kept a wary eye out for any potential ambushes, but he was distracted again when he saw where they were headed.

Kidd was going to laugh when he and the handsome stranger came to a halt before an abandoned building not a ten minute walk from where the man had literally ran into him. It should have been a bad joke, but it wasn't. Kidd felt that he must have had more of a death wish than he initially believed he did as he followed the alluring stranger into the abandoned building without a second's thought that it could be a really bad idea. Kidd was not stupid to not think that this could still be a trap, but he liked to live dangerously. Besides, as soon as he was in the building's entry way, he made damn sure to scoop the place out.

Absolutely nothing but silence.

The red head couldn't sense anyone other than himself and the guy that had brought him here.

Kidd nearly laughed at the sight of the stranger looking out the door like he had expected someone to follow them. Kidd supposed he didn't blame him. It could and had happened to people in the city. It was the main reason there were so many bodies around. And in any case, it allowed Kidd to study the man from behind. Kidd took in those jeans that hugged the other man's ass and the loose yellow hoodie that he wore, and decided that he was either really lanky or at least worked out enough that he was able to outrun whatever it was that was apparently after him. The red head's gaze lingered on the man's left hand for a moment, and spotted a white hat with spots clutched tightly in the fist.

Kidd hadn't noticed that before, but he supposed it as because of the guy's eyes as well as that fucking amazing kiss that he'd given him not a second later. But he still wondered where the fuck that hat had come from, unless the guy had dropped it to eat his mouth out like he had.

The dark haired man in question inspected something outside the building for an inordinately long time before he was apparently satisfied and closed the door.

Kidd finally started to get impatient and was about to demand what in the hell was going on when the stranger turned and closed the distance between them, as he had before. The golden eyed man pressed his body back up against Kidd again like he needed to touch him and had to touch him, for whatever reason. And those hands had dropped the hat to the ground again in favor of wrapping around Kidd's lower back and-

The red head blinked as soon as his mind latched onto the fact that the other man had started to slowly grind up against him. Like the dark haired stranger had merely wanted them out and off the streets in order to better feel him up. Kidd hesitated only for a moment before he grinned wolfishly. Well, then, that was interesting, and Mr. sexy golden eyes was lucky that he was in a relatively good mood. He had almost finished his evening stroll and was feeling less like he wanted to beat someone up. "You want something from me?" Kidd asked as he reached around the dark haired man's back to cup his ass. It was a nice ass, so Kidd took it upon himself to take his time inspecting it with his hands thoroughly as he ground back up against the stranger. "You want me to touch you?"

“Yes.” The dark haired man apparently liked the sound of that, because he had pressed himself flush against Kidd with something akin to a moan and another none too subtle grind against his body.

Kidd took that as a yes and kept both his hands beneath that ass as he hoisted the man up and off the ground. "Someone after you or something?" The guy was still breathing hard, his breath not quite back to normal since his heartbeat still thumped around wildly in his chest.

Or it could have just been because Kidd was now touching him.

The dark haired man looked at Kidd blankly for a moment before a smirk spilled across his features. "I'm being followed, yes." The man then proceeded to cross his legs behind Kidd's back as wrapped his arms around the red head's neck again. Golden eyes studied Kidd for a moment before the man leaned forward and breathed against the red head's lips as he retained eye contact. "And yes, I want you to touch me."

"Sounds good to me." Kidd said in return as he squeezed the man's ass and decided that it was a fine ass indeed and he was interested in exploring it further. When you lived in a city like Sabaody, never knowing when someone was going to stab you in the back, it was perfectly acceptable to live a little. Kidd's home situation sucked ass and hey, that sounded good to him in the situation he now found himself in.

The man in his arms seemed to agree wholeheartedly as he began to leave little kisses here and there.

"What kind of trouble are you in?" Kidd asked as he abruptly turned around with the other man to crush the still smirking bastard up against the nearest wall. It earned Kidd a gasp as the red head had also leaned over and bit him on the shoulder for good measure.

"Enough trouble to be dangerous." The man said after a moment. He didn't complain about the bite and in fact had seemed to enjoy it with the low moan that followed a second, less tentative bite.

Kidd wasn't surprised but that didn't actually matter right now. "You have a name or should I just call you sexy?"

"Trafalgar Law." The stranger nearly purred as he allowed his head to drop back against the wall as Kidd slowly ground against him. He flashed another one of those sexy smiles at the red head. "And you?"

"Eustass Kidd." The red haired man said in return as he started to increase the number of times he slowly ground against the man. Fuck, he was getting so fucking hard it was nearly painful.

Law's smirk was nearly a turn on by itself as the dark haired man moved his arms so that he could rest his hands on either of Kidd's shoulders. He gave a little squeeze. "Well then, _Mr._ Eustass…aren't you a little bit concerned that you might be found like this?"

Being found on his knees blowing and/or fucking the man in front of him? It wouldn't be the first time that Kidd had been caught in a compromising situation, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Kidd gave a dismissive shrug. "I like a little danger in my life." That was an understatement, but Law didn't have to know that.

"It might be more danger than you would want." Law warned. The man sounded a little out of it, as if his mind were on other things. But then Law tilted his head to the side. His expression was now vague; his voice, distant. "You have a condom?" There was a teasing little smile that accompanied those words.

The red head blinked before he grinned in anticipation as those few words registered.

Hell _yeah_.

Kidd was getting laid tonight, and he didn't give a shit that it would be with a complete stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

The building was a decrepit piece of shit, and looked as if it had been abandoned for at least 5 years, 10 tops, based on the dust that had settled. That was when the economy had taken a nose dive and everyone in Sabaody had acted as if the end of the world had come.

Stores had been broken into with people stocking up on food and condoms because hey, why the fuck not? Everything had gone to shit so one might as well be prepared for the future. And if the future involved condoms, who was really going to argue with that? It had been bad, in any case, with all of the property damage that had piled up and there hadn't been enough cops around to contain things. Eventually a swat team or three had to be called in to break up the mobs that had formed. It had been a fucking disaster and a big embarrassment to law enforcement all around.

That had been a fine time to be alive though, because it had been very interesting to see the lengths people would go to take care of themselves or their families. Although honestly, you were a damn fool if you had a family in Sabaody. More often than not they were just hostages waiting to happen. It was no wonder that when the economy crashed down in a huge clusterfuck that every suburban family hightailed it out of there while the criminals moved in like it was a yard sale and everything was up for grabs.

Not that the police didn't try, but really, there was so much lawlessness around in Sabaody that the cops could really only keep to the places that made the city money. Mainly the casinos, the huge amusement park on the east side, and the banks.

Fuck, those cops guarded the banks like no one's business and Kidd had to admire that amount of dedication. After the fifth robbery in a week and a half, Kidd would have just killed the fuckers instead of arresting them. They obviously didn't learn and weren't going to if jail was the only punishment.

Kidd didn't know why he was even thinking about the city and its economic shit dive that was likely to never recover. He had better things to think about, although he hoped he wasn't going to have trouble breathing tomorrow because the red head figured that he was going to be kicking up a whole lotta dust in the next minute or so.

And those better things to think about?

Sex that he was going to have with a total stranger.

Kidd was totally fine with the idea of fucking a stranger, especially when the dark haired man had just stuck a free hand down between their bodies to palm him through his pants. Kidd heard Law make an appreciative moan over what he felt and it made the red head weirdly pleased that the other man liked his package. Kidd also happened to like his dick, even if it had only ever gotten him into trouble in the past.

That one bitch had been fucking psycho and a good lay, but really, how was Kidd supposed to know that she already had a boyfriend? He wasn't a damn mind reader. It had been a shame because she had had a real nice body and had been very limber and-

"Where's the condom?" Law interrupted Kidd's thoughts as he expertly undid Kidd's zipper and had a hand that soon followed to take a hold of Kidd’s cock. The dark haired man obviously liked what he could now feel, because Law leaned forward to mouth the side of Kidd's neck with a hungry moan. Like he couldn't wait for Kidd to get the damn condom on and fuck him already with the dick he currently caressed in his hand.

Kidd ground against that hand unabashedly because it felt good and then he went to the next thing on his mind. What Law had just said. What had he said? Something about…condoms? Oh right, he needed one of those, didn't he?

Kidd thought he had condoms on him. He carried that kind of shit around with him on the off chance that something like this might happened. And since it was his lucky day and he was going to get sex, he had better have a fucking condom because it was unacceptable to not take what was being offered.

Law dug his heels into Kidd's lower back, almost impatiently as he mouthed the side of his neck harder.

"Shit, yeah, I have one. Hang on, I-" The red haired man was cut off when Law reached up to tangle the hand not yet occupied through his hair again and holy shit was Law good at giving him kisses with tongue.

They were very nice kisses; ones that made the hand that moved along his dick tantalizingly slow more obvious. The way Law dug his fingertip along the tip and then slid along to caress his balls and then back again was done in such a way that it drove the red head wild. Kidd was about to just ask Law to finish the hand job he had begun when the red head went straight back to trying to remember if he had a condom.

Kidd had them.

"Hurry." Law insisted as he broke the kiss and bit the side of Kidd's collarbone, where he sucked at it in a rather obscene way. The dark haired man seemed to be determined to leave a hickey behind. Law stopped as suddenly as he had started and his voice sounded more urgent than before. "Now, before they come."

Kidd hastily maneuvered Law in order to dig the condom out of his pocket and thank _fuck_ , he had lube too. Kidd dropped his pants instead of shimmying out of them, mainly because Law had a hand on him still and really, who was going to be around to watch the show? Kidd did the same for Law's pants although with a bit more difficulty from where he had the other man pressed to the wall. It was hot that Law squirmed and gasped so much and had him locked into another kiss as he let go to wrap both of his arms around Kidd's neck again. It allowed the red head to divest the man of his pants to let them pool around his ankles, or at least try to from the angle he was being held in and got to see firsthand how hard Law already was just from being kissed and manhandled.

Law broke the kiss with obvious reluctance this time around as he breathed against Kidd's neck. "Lube?"

Kidd produced it and found the sight of Law impatiently taking the item from him and using his own fingers on himself to be a turn on. Kidd damn near dropped Law at all of the noises that soon began to issue out of the dark haired man as he fingered himself, almost like he was in a porn movie and already being fucked to sexual nirvana. Kidd couldn't get the condom on fast enough and when he did there was no need to ask for the lube back because Law's hands were all over him and using a little bit too much of the lube but at that point Kidd honestly didn't care.

The red haired man shifted to support Law between wall and one arm until Kidd could get an inch or so of his cock in because if he had to hear that ridiculous moaning he wanted to be inside the other man first. The red head readjusted Law against the wall and thrust without warning, and fuck, Law looked even sexier as he allowed his head to drop back again that wall with a pleasured moan at Kidd finally getting the fucking condom on and getting to the point. And that damn moan that followed was erotic as fuck.

Without an ounce of shame, Law immediately ground down against the red head as best he could, as if he wanted Kidd to get the rest of his dick inside of him this instant.

Kidd happily did so and fucked Law against the wall with no hesitation, and hot damn, the dark haired man responded with moans and gasps and wriggled around in such a way that it was like he couldn't get enough of Kidd thrusting inside of him and even with the lube he was still so fucking tight and-

"Fuck. More. But slower. Slower." Law gasped, before an odd look crossed his face as he tilted his head, his hands drifting down to Kidd's stomach. And then he pressed up against Kidd and moved against him as best he could. "Make it go away."

Kidd actually had to force himself to move a bit more slowly, because he noticed and heard that that was what Law wanted, and hell, he didn't want this to end, so that was fine by him. Though had he been more aware Kidd would have wondered what Law had wanted him to make go away. They were alone in this dusty building so he didn't see the problem.

"Harder. Harder." Law gasped as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Kidd's neck again, his breath tickling the red head's ear. "Fuck me hard. Fuck me senseless. Make me really feel you."

Kidd honestly had nothing to say to that other than to provide exactly what the other man wanted. But to do that, he needed a different angle than the wall. Kidd reluctantly pulled out with a sigh. With a light squeeze of Law’s ass, he brought the dark haired man away from the wall. The loss of contact with Kidd’s dick had caused Law to let out a displeased sound. Like he had to have Kidd continually fuck him to reach a mind blowing orgasm and hey that didn't sound like a bad idea at all, but Kidd couldn't give it his all he had if he had to concentrate on not dropping Law mid-fuck.

"Hang on," Kidd said as he set Law down on his feet. "I just need a different angle." And more lube. And a new condom, because there was fucking dust already settling onto the one he had on already. Kidd retrieved the lube from where it had fallen, which hadn't been too far away, luckily enough. More often than not Kidd found himself looking around for the damn thing because it had been thrown off the bed or some such shit in the throes of passion and that was a real mood killer if he had no lube to make things easier.

"What are you doing? I already used some on myself. It's fine." Law said in a low, breathy voice, as if just barely holding himself back from closing the distance between them, to get Kidd to continue.

The red head thought that Law sounded like he was getting further away, which confused the hell out of Kidd. At least until the red head turned around and saw the reason why that was.

Oh _fuck_.

Not even his damn dreams were so fucking sleazy and Kidd loved that this was the real thing. The red head stared for a moment, completely speechless because wow, Law had kicked his pants off the rest of the way and had braced himself over a nearby counter of some long gone help desk that was still intact. But Kidd didn't care if the counter remained in near pristine, dusty condition because of the way that Law had taken it upon himself to present his ass to him in such a way that the message was clear.

_Get the fuck over here and finish what you started._

Kidd was still speechless as his mind tried to come back online as he fumbled out another condom from his jacket pocket this time. And then he began to grin again. Mr. sexy golden eyes was one demanding son of a bitch. Kidd liked it, weirdly enough.

"Get over here." Law damn near groaned as he cast a hooded look over his shoulder.

"Holy shit, what the hell man?" Law was just gagging for his cock and it was rather bizarre to Kidd that the dark haired man was so insistent upon him and not some other random passerby.

"Hurry, before they come." Law mumbled into the dusty counter as he spread his legs a bit in order to better brace himself. "I can still hear them, but they're further away."

That was weird, but then again, Law had been nothing but weird ever since the guy had run into the red haired man and started to try and eat his mouth.

Kidd stared at that tantalizing ass and quickly went over to it but stopped short of running because he didn't want to come off as desperate. Even if he had gone three months without sex, and in Kidd's mind, that was a horrifying concept that he was glad to end today. Kidd resisted the urge to just run his hands over that ass and instead slowly ground up against Law as his hands rested on either side of his hips, trapping the dark haired man between himself and the counter. Kidd slid his right hand up beneath Law's hoodie to drag a hand up over a taut stomach and then all the way up his chest to his collarbone. Kidd ran thumb and forefinger over the facial hair on Law's chin before he breathed against a pierced ear. "You want me to fuck you here?"

"Yes." Law breathed, as he titled his head slightly in order to brush his lips over Kidd's hand. "Yes, I want you to."

"You're not worried about splinters?' Kidd felt he had to ask, because he wasn't sure about the possibility of Law just humping the counter at this point.

"I'll be fine. Just hurry." Law didn't seem to mind the idea of potential splinters in the face of being fucked some more, but he did sound more urgent as he pressed back against Kidd. "I don't want them to stop this."

"Who the hell would want to stop two people fucking in an abandoned building? This is Sabaody. Someone might enjoy the show if anything." Kidd decided he wanted to keep his hand up under the other man's hoodie and trailed it along in a slow circle along the dark haired man's stomach. It made Law arc back against him. But before Kidd continued, he had to ask Law what was going on in that head of his. "Who is after you anyway?'

"The voices are." Law said, as if this made perfect sense.

Law was fucking weird but Kidd wasn't going to say no to that lovely ass shoving backward up against him insistently. Law's breathy little moans helped too. Kidd hastily fumbled the condom out of his hand and slipped out of his pants as well because that would just make things easier. Kidd used the lube he'd grabbed after he's gotten the condom on and it was just taking so fucking long. And Law wouldn't stop moaning his name and various other dirty things that were an attempt to encourage the red head to fuck him already.

Kidd succeeded in getting on the condom and after slicking up with some more lube, he teasingly pressed up against the dark haired man, “Ready to keep going?”

Law let out a hiss of breath and what sounded like an affirmative, breathless ‘yes’ before he reached backward and trailed his fingertips along Kidd’s dick.

“Fuck.” Kidd said before he urged Law’s arm back to where it had been, lined himself up, and then thrust.

The dark haired man was much louder in this position and Kidd almost didn't last but at the very least he didn't have to worry about keeping Law upright. The man was doing that fine all on his own with his arms braced on the counter and doing all he could to meet Kidd's thrusts. Kidd even completely forgot to take care of Law's own none too subtle erection until he realized that Law was attempting to get a hand around it. The dark haired man even seemed to be considering humping the counter in front of him like Kidd had wondered if he would earlier. Law appeared to be so turned on he probably didn't give a shit which method worked so long as he got relief. Kidd got his hand on Law’s cock and the dark haired man couldn't last more than a few short strokes and a few flicks of the tip before he came just like that. All over the shitty desk. Not that they had to worry about cleaning up.

Kidd laughed but nearly moaned immediately afterward and shit there he went too. Kidd relaxed as the orgasm passed over him before he pulled out and discarded both condoms (one had been left on the floor) into the nearby trash. It wasn't like anyone was going to be there, so it didn't matter if he left it lying around but still, it would have been tacky as hell. Sex wasn't a crime for the most part, even if prostitution was in certain areas of Sabaody. But this wasn't that, because Law had never demanded payment of any kind other than for Kidd to kiss him.

Kidd would give him as many kisses as he needed to if that was what Law wanted in return.

Or more sex.

Whichever Law preferred.

Maybe both, because Kidd felt that Law might be the kind that was a needy and greedy little shit. At least he was a sexy, needy little shit, and those golden eyes were so mesmerizing that Kidd almost wanted to blow Law right then and there so that he could look him in the eyes while he did it.

Maybe, just maybe, the red haired man could figure out how to work one in.

But for the time being, Kidd retrieved a random discarded towel in a nearby closet to clean himself and Law up, and gave the dark haired man's cock one last stroke before he settled on the ground next to him to stare at him.

"I need to leave before they show up." Law said insistently. But he didn't seem in a rush to leave as his actions countered his words as he kissed Kidd again. And the dark haired man made damn sure to let the red head know that it was making him hard again with an obvious and none too subtle grind against Kidd's front. Crawling onto his lap had been a huge hint as well, just in case Kidd didn't get it.

Kidd got it all right, and felt that his dick at the very least was up for another round with it twitching back to life as Law stared a slow and sinuous grind down into his lap as if he couldn't help himself. Kidd groaned in to the kiss and since it was too chaste for his liking, he nipped Law's lips in an attempt to dominate the kiss this time around. Fuck yeah, Law responded to the challenge with the way he had started to nibble on Kidd's lower lip in return as he had when the man had first run into him.

Kidd couldn't open his mouth fast enough and that was when Law shifted again and wrapped his hands around both their dicks to stroke them and damn that felt nice. Kidd was shocked to say the least because it hadn't crossed his mind that yes, they were still half naked. And yes, their junk had been flapping in the breeze as Kidd was obviously too sated from the mind blowing sex they'd just had to give a damn that it was out and on display for the world to see.

Not that he cared.

It was a very nice package and everyone should know it.

Law obviously knew it, as he had just had it in him and was currently doing all he could to get them both off again even though Kidd wasn't sure he could really be that ready for another go right this damn minute.

And those fucking noises, what the hell was up with Law and his loud vocalizations?

Kidd couldn't help but press up against Law into the kiss as the dark haired man's hands continued to make their terrible yet wonderful motions. Did the red head want to hear Law make all those noises and keep touching him like he was?

Yes, yes he did.

But all of that damn wanton moaning into the kiss right now made it seem as if Law had no self-control at all.

What the fuck?

Kidd had never been around someone so openly ready to get it on and the red head decided that he liked it very much. He even reached around to grope Law's ass as the dark haired man continued to run his hands over their erections as he made very needy sounds into the sloppy kiss that they now shared. And that tongue was driving Kidd nuts as Law sucked on his own and all around the inside of his mouth like Kidd was something delicious.

A little high off of the rush of amazing sex, Kidd inwardly decided then and there that he better be damn delicious indeed. Hell, he felt close enough to being fully hard again that he broke the kiss and hastily bowled both himself and Law onto the ground. Kidd flailed an arm toward his discarded pants in his desperation to get to another condom. And then dug around in the pockets some more as Law clung to him and mouthed the side of his neck.

Fuck, he had better have another condom because this son of a bitch was getting pounded again and Kidd didn't even give a shit if either of them came because fuck if he was going to miss out on being able to touch Law a little while longer. He probably wasn't going to see this little sexy shit again so he was going to make this a night to remember.

Law seemed to have figured out what he was up to because he immediately went inert on his back, although his heaving chest and rapid pants did nothing to hide the fact that he wanted Kidd to hurry the fuck up and get inside him again already.

Fucking hell.

Where the fuck were those condoms?

Kidd rifled through his pants pockets futilely and then his jacket before he let out an irritable snarl.

Fuck, had he really only brought two of them?

"Do you have another one?" Law asked breathlessly as he tilted his head toward Kidd to see what the red head was up to.

"Fuck, no."

"Hm, too bad." Law said airily. "I guess we'll just have to leave it at that then." He didn't sound too disappointed. If anything, he seemed to be more amused by Kidd's frustration at the lack of another condom.

"Like hell I'm gonna leave it at that." Kidd growled as he reached out a hand and gripped Law's nearest leg to slide him across the floor with strength that obviously surprised Law, as he had not reacted fast enough to stop the red head.

"But you don't have a condom." Law said, and he didn't look as aroused any more like he had been before. There was more of a hint of fear in his features as if he hadn't thought of the idea of someone just having sex with him, protection or not.

If Kidd was an asshole like that he would just fuck Law without one, but he wasn't. Kidd had some standards, and he said as much. "Shit, what do you take me for? I might like sex but I'm not an idiot. There's all kind of weird shit going around Sabaody. I'd never get laid if I didn't keep condoms lying around."

Law seemed to think about that for a moment before he gave Kidd an uncertain look, as if he couldn't figure him out. "Then what are you doing?"

"Do you need to have a condom on for a blowjob?" Kidd asked with a grin as he rested one of his hands on Law's nearest thigh.

A wicked smile crossed Law's face as scooted backward to lean back against the wall as he spread his legs none too discreetly. "I don't know if you would believe me, but I am clean."

Kidd had his own moment of hesitation, before he figured what the hell, why not? It wasn't like he couldn't pull off of Law's dick before he came anyway.

Problem solved.

Besides, Kidd knew that he was far more likely to die in the streets of gunshot or stab wounds than a sexually transmitted disease. He knew statistically speaking he was probably going to die young if he insisted on living in Sabaody, so he was going to make the most of every damn day.

"If that's going to be a problem…" Law's statement was cut short as Kidd settled between his legs and leaned over. Law had a bland look on his face now. "No biting. I'd rather not scar down there."

Kidd took that as invitation and went down on Law like he was trying to win first place for giving the blow job of all blow jobs. It helped immensely that Law clearly loved getting his dick sucked on almost as much as he loved getting fucked. And Kidd made damn sure to keep his eyes locked onto Law's hooded ones, because that was what he had planned to do if given the chance to do this. Kidd felt like he was falling in love already from the lusty look that had appeared in those golden eyes with what he was doing with his mouth. Kidd decided that after this was over he would need one of his friends to give him a reality check if he measured love in the form of mind blowing sex and other acts of a sexual nature.

Or, as one of them had said, perhaps he just needed therapy desperately.

Kidd had nearly tossed the fucker out the window, friend or no, and another of them pointed out that he just displayed one of the things he ought to work on. So Kidd did. He went to work and threw people that weren't his friends out on their ass.

The red head felt that it was an accomplishment that he didn't break the windows and Kidd felt that it was proof he could deal with his issues on his own perfectly well.

"Eustass. Eustass."

And speaking of dealing with things perfectly well, Kidd felt that he was doing a damn good job on blowing Law's mind because he hadn't sucked off another guy in over a year and he wasn't entirely sure he remembered all the right things to do. But he obviously was doing something right because Law seemed to be enjoying himself so much that he had to let the whole world know how just how good Kidd was at giving him a blow job.

Kidd didn't know that a guy's voice could crack like that, and kept his eyes glued to Law's eyes even if the other man had closed them and dropped his head back against the wall like it was all too much to handle at once.

It was quite nice to have his ego stroked now and then, to let him know that he was doing a damn fine job.

And it just figured that Law had liked to suck on Kidd's tongue. It followed that the dark haired man would like the same kind of attention laid to other parts of his body.

Good to know.

Kidd took his time, feeling no need to hurry as he sucked at the tip and then took more in, and then sucked some more. At least, the red haired man wasn’t in a hurry until he had Law push away from the wall to lean over him to grip his hair and hiss against his head.

"Suck harder. Like that. Do that again. _Again_."

"No, what you did before. Yes. That. Do that again!"

Fucking hell.

Kidd had never gotten so much feedback during sex, and certainly not during giving someone oral. Hell, Kidd couldn't remember any feedback like this in all the time he'd been jumping into the sack and damn if it didn't turn him on enough that he now had to touch himself too. But the red head made sure he didn't choke because damn the guy was thrusting against him as if he couldn't get enough of Kidd's mouth around him and it seemed as if all the gasps and little moans were Law's way of asking 'could you please hurry the fuck up and do that again'?

Kidd did whatever it was that he'd done with his tongue before and it made Law get closer, if the way the other man had started to tremble against him and mumble helplessly was any indication. Regretfully, Kidd drew back and gave the tip of the cock a remorseful lick. He didn't trust that Law was clean, but he trusted the other guy enough that he could suck him off without the other man wearing a condom for most of it.

"Don't stop." Law panted, sounding almost tearful with how turned on he was and by the way he tried to get Kidd to do something, anything, to him. "More. More." The dark haired man wasn't pleading. Instead, he seemed to murmur the words in a breathless mantra like it would get Kidd to go down on him again.

And make him scream, if at all possible.

Kidd was honestly surprised that Law could put so many indications of what he wanted with nothing more than a needy little moan and the way he spread his legs some more and reached out to Kidd. The red head briefly wondered if Law would have even noticed at this point if he fucked him bare. Probably not, but again, the red haired man wasn't that kind of a person so he just reached over to finish the dark haired man off the rest of the way with his hand.

Law's reaction was to tilt his hips immediately against Kidd's hand with a desperate gasping sound.

Fuck, Law made some of the loudest sounds Kidd had ever heard during an orgasm. It was more vocal than some of the girls and the occasional guy the red head had been with in the past, although Kidd always wondered whether or not they had been faked.

Kidd realized his own problem at the sight of a sated Law and took care of it, but as soon as he was done pulling one off was when Law had his arms around his neck and kissed him in that breathtaking way that seemed to be second nature to the guy. Kidd cupped Law's ass just because he could and it made the other man moan something positively lewd into his mouth.

Why the fuck didn't Kidd have more condoms?

What the hell had he been thinking?

Well, he obviously hadn't been thinking of having so much sex in one night. Kidd had only held out hope for a potential shag and got more than he bargained for.

The kiss broke after a few long, delicious seconds of exploring each other's mouths with lazy intent before Law drew back and offered Kidd a wonderfully expressive smirk that reached those golden eyes.

Kidd stared as he watched Law retrieve his pants and slip them on. With a sashay of his hips that let Kidd know that Law was doing it for his benefit, the dark haired man slipped out the front door of the building after he gave Kidd one last glance over his shoulder.

And then he was gone.

…what?

Kidd stayed rooted to the spot before he began to scowl. Wait just one damn minute. What the hell had just happened?

Well, he'd just fucked a complete stranger.

A stranger who was now gone without a trace and with no way to get into contact with him again.

That fucking figured.

But holy shit had that been some great sex. Kidd hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Well, he was 21 but when one gaged life in terms of sex, it was pretty damn awesome compared to some of the shit he'd gotten up to as a teenager. With a heavy sigh at the lost opportunities for future sex, Kidd stood up and went to retrieve his pants. It took him a couple of times to get them on right because he was so distracted by what he had just done.

He hadn't even been paying attention to his surroundings as soon as Law had left.

Because that would have been when the assholes lurking on the streets in the dead of night would come to see who was being fucked out of their mind. Law had certainly been vocal enough that Kidd was surprised that the police hadn't come to see if it wasn't a murder instead. Kidd supposed that no one gave a shit at this end of the city. It was far more likely that the people in the area within hearing distance would just be relieved that it wasn't them.

But still…

Kidd went back over his encounter with Law and saw absolutely no reason for the dark haired man to decide that he was the lucky one that got to screw him. No one who was sane would ask a stranger to have sex with them, not in Sabaody. That was just asking to be put into a body bag.

The prostitutes didn't count, because they had balls of steel, man or woman, and were capable enough to avoid becoming a statistic.

Kidd glanced out one of the broken windows of the building, at a loss.

Really, what the hell had that all been about?

Not that Kidd was about to complain about having sex with Law. It had just seemed that the man was really out of it. Like he hadn't totally been in the present as completely as Kidd had been. The red head grinned to himself. Well, he had been out of it, at least until Kidd started to fuck him. Then Law seemed to be all about Kidd and what he could do to get the red head to do more of what he was doing.

Kidd cast a look toward the door and the way the dark haired man had gone with an air of disappointment and reluctant admiration. That sexy asshole sure had balls to traverse Sabaody at night with how scrawny he looked. But enough with the thinking for the time being. Kidd wasn't getting anywhere with it anyway without Law around to question. So Kidd focused on what mattered the most to him from that bizarre encounter, apart from the excellent sex.

The manner in which Law had acted for most of the time had been fucking weird. Sabaody had all kinds of crazy, but the whole 'voices' thing was a bit much, even for where they were living. And more than that, Kidd wondered what the hell was up with Law's insistence that someone or something was after him?

Because Kidd had seen no one but himself and Law in the short time that they had been together.


	3. Chapter 3

Kidd took some time in that abandoned building to reflect on what had just happened to him. Because really, that had been an awesome way to end his night time walk and the red head couldn't be happier that it had been finished with such amazing sex. And the fact that no one had come to try and take advantage of his half naked self (i.e. stabbing him in or around the back) had been the best night in a good long while. Kidd absently hitched his pants up and gave the area a once over but no, he still didn't sense any sign of life other than himself, for now. So why the hell had Law been so insistent that he had heard voices, even if they were further away or whatever the fuck it was that the dark haired man had said when he left. Kidd had liked the little show that Law had put on before he left, because Kidd had seen the limp mixed in with the motion and knew he'd done a good job of fucking Law.

It was a shame that the golden eyed man had left so quickly.

With a shake of his head, Kidd stifled a cough against the back of his hand as he prowled back out into the night from the incredibly dusty building. After checking where the hell he had gone to with Law, Kidd took a right around the nearest corner and headed down the street in the direction of his apartment. There was no point in hanging around and giving any petty criminals in the area any ideas. The red head was in a good mood, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. But he still had taken on the 'don't fuck with me' countenance that did a good job of warding off the cowards.

As soon as Kidd got through the front door of his apartment and closed it, however, the good mood from before vanished. It went as rapidly as it had come as reality sunk in. Kidd took in the furniture and some personal affects that his ex-roommate had left behind and let out a huff of exasperation.

That was right, he had been annoyed about his living situation and there was no obvious way that he could salvage it without that asshole around. And with Sabaody's seedy way of getting apartments to renters in the first place, he was unlikely to be able to get anything out of the bastard anyway. Due to the downfall of the economy ten years ago, there were a number of buildings that didn't have permits. So they had no business renting to people in general, but it somehow happened anyway. And while it was a hazard, the vultures that were out for money could always give desperate people a place to stay for cheap or for however much they thought they could squeeze those people dry for. And more often than not those people would pay the more than likely outrageous fee because they had nowhere else to go.

Sabaody still catered to those with money, a lot of money, so those who were loaded got their pick of the safest places to be in the city.

Why they wanted to be in the city in the first place, Kidd didn't know nor care because he couldn't stand them and kept well away from those areas of Sabaody.

Kidd had managed a slight discount for the apartment he was currently in only because he had been a good, intimidating presence to keep the perverted bastards away from the building. But that was because he and his roommate together had been able to cough up the money. Some people had standards and while those standards ranged everywhere from no hookers on the street to no clowns anywhere within 25 feet of the building, there was nothing Kidd could fucking do to stay here. Mainly because Kidd doubted that he'd be given any more of a discount than he had already gotten and that was a damn shame. Even though the place wasn't close to his job, it was still in a slightly better area than most apartments were.

Grumbling under his breath cross and very violent things about his AWOL ex-roommate, Kidd went straight to the closet in his room. The red head was grim faced because he knew, without a doubt that, that he was likely going to have to leave when the next month’s rent was due. Resigned to that fact, and still riding the remnants of his encounter with Law, Kidd found every last available empty box and shoved his stuff haphazardly into them because fuck if he was going to sort it now when he would have to later. At the very least, his ex-roommate had been decent enough to not filch his stuff when he had left. Small miracles, considering the guy had been one stingy son of a bitch. Kidd had honestly been surprised to see the TV still there. Kidd cursed his former roommate again and vindictively hoped that the guy's one night stand dumped him. It would certainly make Kidd feel a bit better about the whole situation if he knew the other guy was getting screwed over this too.

When he'd packed all of his belongings, Kidd shoved all of the boxes into the living room. If he had the energy he was taking the damn widescreen TV as well. But for right now, he needed to get some rest. Kidd collapsed in a very undignified way on the couch and drifted off almost immediately, still rather worn out from the sex he'd had with Law.

Which had been very good sex indeed.

The red head wasn't able to get very much sleep, however, because it seemed like just as he nodded off, there was someone suddenly pounding on the door. Fucking hell. It had better not be those door to door salesmen again. Kidd had resolved to kill the next one that graced his doorstep trying to sell him overpriced shit. The red head didn't actually think those assholes would be back but clearly they hadn't learned their lesson or they were so desperate for money that they would risk getting thrown off the balcony out back of the apartment. Kidd sat up on the couch with an irritable growl and stomped over to the door. The red head wrenched it open with a snarl of "What the hell do you want?" when Kidd realized just who it was that he'd snapped at. It wasn't a damn salesman, but the person standing there was close to the top of his list of people he didn't want to open his door and see at what the fuck o’clock.

Jewelry Bonney.

And she looked fucking pissed as hell.

And here Kidd was thinking that he might actually be able to get some sleep, but that didn't look like it was going to happen until Bonney was done ripping him a new one. Kidd didn't particularly give a fuck why she was there but if he could get her on her way, the sooner he could go back to sleep. The red head reiterated his previous statement in a less snarly tone. "What do you want?"

"You forgot?" The pink haired woman took in Kidd's ruffled appearance before she clearly decided not to comment on it as she continued on her own train of thought. "You don't remember telling Killer that you were going over earlier this evening to lend him some cash?"

Kidd did kind of remember something like that but since he didn't want to talk about money in the hall, he reluctantly allowed Bonney into the apartment. Because who the hell knew who was listening in and waiting to hear some juicy tidbit of information to make some cash. Kidd's mood only got worse as soon as Bonney set eyes on the boxes in the living room.

"Were you trying to avoid coughing up the money?"

Kidd scoffed at that and something shined across his face as he shifted from one foot to another. The red head turned his head toward the windows and saw the sun shining through the curtains. Huh. Look at that. Morning already. Kidd must have slept longer than he thought he had.

"Kidd? Are you listening to me or ignoring me?" Bonney asked. "You weren't going to leave the city in the dead of night or something were you?"

Kidd bristled at that, along with the narrowed eyes he was being looked at with. "No, I just forget. My asshole of a roommate left without paying his bills not too long ago and I figured ain't gonna have this place much longer, so why not pack up before the shit hits the fan."

A man with long blond hair suddenly walked into the apartment and that was fucking inconvenient. Not because Kidd thought he was going to rob him blind or anything since he knew him, but because the red head knew he was going to get bitched at over this.

Kidd hadn't meant to let Killer know that details so soon. But considering Bonney lived in the apartment with Killer as well as Heat and Wire, it would have only been a matter of time before the blond haired man found out. Kidd cursed under his breath before speaking. "I'm gonna go look for a place closer to work. Could I dump my stuff at your place till I find one?"

"I don't mind, no…but you should have let me know. I might have been able to lend you some money instead." Killer said, even if he sounded a bit exasperated.

Since Kidd wasn't known for being thoughtful, the red head left alone the fact that he had only not asked because he knew his friends were strapped for cash. "I'll figure it out." And he would, even if that meant getting into a fucking brawl to settle the amount of money per month for rent somewhere else.

"Why didn't you stop by earlier?" Bonney asked again, and in a way that let Kidd know that she didn't buy the living arrangement excuse.

"I'd forgotten." Kidd eventually said again. And for good reason.

"Did a mugger try and jump you on your walk?" Bonney actually sounded intrigued, as if wondering if the rumors surrounding Kidd might have faded away.

Kidd grinned. "No, I just had a sexy asshole run into me and I fucked him against a wall." There was no point in hiding it so he might as well get some entertainment out of it.

"…You are absolutely shameless." Bonney said, sounding disgusted. "So you're telling me you forgot because you had sex with some stranger?"

"Mind blowing sex." Kidd corrected. "But yeah."

"I'll call Heat and Wire to help me get your stuff to the apartment." Killer cut in. He apparently did not care to hear of Kidd's sexual escapades.

"I can do that myself." Kidd said, throwing his friend an irritated look. He wasn't incompetent, and so long as he used the right taxis he wasn't going to get screwed over his money and his belongings. He'd lived in the area long enough to know who was only going to want an extra tip.

"Not from your tone, you won't." Killer shot back, and Kidd just knew the blond didn't like any of the cabbies that he did.

Which Kidd thought was too bad because some of the drivers were hilarious as fuck. There was one in particular that Kidd figured was always really high but the guy had said he drove better with whatever he was on. Kidd had to agree. He always got to work on time when he hitched a ride with that guy.

"It's Monday and you don't work. Go walk off whatever's bothering you and don't take it out on Bonney." Killer said as he cut the red head's thoughts of taxis short.

Kidd furrowed his brow at his friend but then he gave a shrug as he handed off the key to the apartment to Killer. "Maybe I'll go check into a motel for the rest of the day and get some sleep."

"Don't stop to blow some random stranger." Bonney said sweetly as she fussily adjusted the long coat she wore. Kidd had once called it a stripper coat just because and had almost gotten completely punched in the face but had managed to dodge the worst of it last second.

"Not making any promises." Kidd said in return before he handed a wad of cash to Killer as well. How Killer and Bonney met and decided to get it on, Kidd was never going to want to know. He did, however, entertain the idea that it was because Killer had paid for her meals when they'd first met and had kept paying because shit, Bonney could put it away and still be slim as hell. Kidd hesitated before he said, in a whisper. "Seriously, dump her. She's a fucking psycho."

"I heard that." Bonney snapped. "At least I don't go around sleeping with random strangers."

"You're just jealous because I wouldn't have sex with you that one night." Kidd returned with a grin. He knew which way the conversation was headed.

"In your dreams." Bonney shot back, even if her voice was more fond exasperation than anything.

"Love you too." Kidd said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Try not to keep Heat and Wire up at night."

"Could you stop that you two?" Killer asked, and despite the bangs covering his eyes, he was clearly done with the pair of them.

"It is the truth though, isn't it? They have complained to us to keep it down." Bonney said, though she was smiling so much that she couldn't stop from laughing at Kidd's reply to Killer.

"If you weren't my best friend, you know that I would totally jump on the threesome bandwagon, right?" Kidd questioned, straight faced, and left as Bonney laughed and called after him.

"See you around Kidd!"

Kidd raised a hand in a lazy wave. "Yeah, yeah." The red haired man was never going to understand Bonney. On one hand, she seemed to hate his guts with a passion, and on the other hand, they absolutely loved to team up on Killer to tease the blond mercilessly, usually in some sexual way because Killer didn't seem to like it.

So of course that was what Bonney and Kidd tended to tease him about the most.

As Kidd left the building and headed off in the direction of the club he worked at, Kidd wondered what he was supposed to be annoyed about. It was probably nothing, as he felt fine now. But the idea of catching up on some sleep in a motel sounded real good to him now, so that was what he would do. There was no way he could possibly sleep in his own apartment anyway, because the thought of losing the place any day would keep him up.

Life was such a bitch sometimes.

-x-

Kidd was relieved that the nearest motel was only a five minute walk from the club, which worked out great because traffic would suck. He had no car anymore anyway, as he'd sold it off to pay some debts and it had ticked him off because he had loved the car to death and had maintained it himself. At the very least he would not have to go through transit hell to get to work the next day, so that was a plus. Kidd entered the motel and stopped just inside the shabby lobby to check his pockets to see if he had the money and yes, he did, and for more than one night if he wished.

Fuck it.

He was going to get a room for one night and then decide afterward if it would be worth it to crash at Killer's apartment until he found a new place to live that wasn't so damn expensive. Kidd did grimace at the thought of having to share breathing space with Bonney, but if it was between dealing with her and all the criminals in the city that would piss themselves at a chance to kill the red head in his sleep, Kidd would take the lesser evil, much to his displeasure.

The asshole at the front desk was clearly bored, but handed off a card key to a room silently after Kidd had handed him the money for a night and an extra 20, which meant in Sabaody speak to keep his damn mouth shut. And before the guy could speak, Kidd slapped down another hundred and the bastard immediately pretended that he no longer existed as he went back to his porno mag.

Kidd didn't want anyone other than his friends to know that he was soon to be homeless and that it would be open season on his ass, literally and figuratively. Kidd headed up the stairwell of the building and made damn sure that there was no one there to jump him. It may only happen in the movies, but that didn't mean that it couldn't happen in real life. Kidd closed the stairwell door behind himself firmly and surveyed the short hall, before he relaxed and went to the third door down. Kidd hastily opened the motel door before he shut it behind him and spent a good five minutes exploring the place from top to bottom. Closet, bathroom and the area with the bed and for the hell of it, the curtained window.

All was fine.

No assassins lying in wait to slice his throat open as soon as he dozed off.

Kidd collapsed on to the bed after kicking his boots off and was pleased to find that it was more comfortable than he had initially thought it would be. As Kidd dozed off, he didn't realize that he had forgotten to lock the door via the chain locks and deadbolt that had been provided.

Only a keycard stood between him and death, but luckily, this time around it was not something that Kidd would have to worry about. He would awake to something a good deal more pleasant, as well as sexually gratifying.

-x-

Kidd had a troubling dream but at the very least it was vaguer than it usually was. He'd been having similar ones ever since he had run away to Sabaody when he was younger. But the reason the dream didn't seem to last as long as it normally did was because it felt as if there was someone touching him and in a place that he liked to be touched, hand or mouth. But Kidd struggled to wake himself up into an alert state because while it would have been a nice thing, it was also perfectly reasonable in Sabadoy for it to be some random ass stranger looking to cut off his dick.

It wouldn't be the first time and it wouldn't be the last. It was something Kidd didn't like to think about.

Kidd lifted his head to snarl a warning at whoever the fuck was playing with his dick but wow, he wasn't expecting to see who he did. Kidd wasn't going to make any protest at all at what he saw because damn it was a wonderful sight. Trafalgar fucking Law of all people was between his legs and had just given him a delightfully wicked smirk that promised all kinds of things. The important one first and foremost being the way that Law currently lavished his cock with light little kisses and fuck that was kinda a hot thing to wake up to.

No, scratch that.

It was one of the best ways that Kidd had woken up to in a long time and he was ready to take full advantage of it, half asleep or not. Kidd gave Law a sleepy yet sharp leer. "Where'd you come from?"

"Does it matter?" Law breathed as he gave Kidd's dick a good long lick from base to tip and fuck it felt so good and Law wasn't even blowing him yet.

Which Kidd hoped he would. Why else would his pants be gone, leaving him exposed to that smirk that was now leveled on his face instead? Then Kidd realized that he should answer Law's question. "Nah, I guess not since you're here." Kidd shifted slightly to prop himself up on his elbows and forearms in order to get a better view as he spread his legs to allow Law more room. With a lewd smile at things to come, Kidd made a quick motion to his crotch. "You offerin' to help me with that?"

"You want my help?" Law asked in a way that made it clear that he knew the answer. The dark haired man reached out with one hand and dragged it along Kidd’s cock in place of his tongue.

"Fuck, yes." Kidd gasped out, not really sure how he had the good luck to have this happen two days in a row to him. He'd almost been sure that his dick was going to desert him or something if it had been off of sex for much longer.

"Hm, do you want my hand or my mouth?" Law asked vaguely as he met Kidd's gaze.

Kidd wasn't in the mood to play question and answer right now. He wanted Law to blow him so that he could then fuck him. It wasn't that hard of a concept to understand but from the other man's smirking visage the red head needed to outright say it. "Mouth." There, Kidd had been stupefied into monosyllabic answers because Law had helped him with his decision as he'd just made brief love to the tip of Kidd's cock with a few kisses.

Holy fucking shit.

Seriously, what the fuck was up with this guy?

"All right then." Law said in a teasing way, as if he hadn't just given Kidd an erection and woken him up from a light doze. The dark haired man gave another little smirk before he turned his attention to Kidd's dick and used his mouth as asked. Law settled his hands on the inside of Kidd's thighs to give himself more balance as he went down on Kidd like he had wanted to do that the entire time.

Kidd just fucking moaned because damn was that tongue of Law's devious. And it was as if the dark haired man knew exactly where to move that tongue and suck here and there to make sure that Kidd was going to be the one giving him praises this time. Fuck if Kidd didn't just keep himself more or less quiet unless something so profoundly amazing happened that he couldn't help it. Kidd certainly wasn't going to moan and gasp as embarrassingly loud or as often as Law had done the other night, but fuck if Kidd wasn't close to doing exactly just that. Law had somehow managed to deep throat him despite the fact that Kidd was already so fucking hard that he couldn't possibly get any larger than he already was. And there Law went suddenly, making those fucking sounds again like he couldn't get enough of what was currently down his throat.

Fuck, even Kidd couldn't take that much in without gagging. And hell, Law was making it feel even better by palming his balls and that was nice and all but Kidd was too distracted by Law's moans around him to really appreciate all the attention. Kidd didn't last for too much longer, but right before he came, he felt pressure and he didn't fucking come because that little shit had gripped him tight to prevent that from happening. Kidd let a displeased sound out through his nose as he tried to focus on Law and what he was doing.

"You may not believe that I'm clean, but how am I supposed to know if you are with how much sex you seemed to be going on about?" Law asked pleasantly, and at the very least he seemed to be more in the present than the last time.

Kidd was too aroused to really think of a good comeback and it took him a moment and Law licking his dick to answer with a semi coherent response. "Got tested…last month. Was clean. Haven't had sex…for three months." Kidd grinned at Law. "Least till you showed up yesterday night."

Law studied the red haired man for a moment as if gaging his response, before he gave one long, deliberate lick along Kidd’s erection while wearing an infuriating smirk.

"Shit." Kidd hissed as he jerked his hips against Law's hand and that fucking tongue. "You can even see the fucking records if you want."

"I'll take you at your word then but know that you are going to pay if something comes of it." Law said darkly.

Kidd cursed again. "If you don't wanna then don't. Just…" At this point Kidd couldn't even articulate just how much he needed release, although the dark haired man should have been able to figure that out.

"Maybe after I see those records then." Law said, the dark look gone and replaced with a lusty one. "Can you sit up?"

Could he properly function with such a painful boner? Kidd wasn't sure but the way Law looked at him made him try to do just that. And after a few failed attempts, what do you know? He was able to sit up and it earned him a smile from the dark haired man. Kidd liked that smile, he decided, and the red head also decided that he wanted to kiss Law like they had a few times the other night during their activities. Kidd made some kind of gibberish sound which was embarrassing as hell as Law rubbed his dick and fuck that asshole for still not letting him get off. Hey, that sounded like a good idea but Kidd wanted to see what Law did next so the red head just waited.

Law settled on his knees and with one hand still otherwise occupied, the dark haired man looped his other arm behind Kidd's neck and kissed him.

Kidd wrapped an arm around Law's back in return to keep him close and made a moan into the kiss that Law swiftly deepened into a ravishing spectacle that made it difficult to breathe. Or it could have been because Law had decided to finish him off and gave him a very nice hand job to make sure that he actually came this time around.

But the kiss made it better.

By the time Law released Kidd from the kiss he was gasping like he'd run a fucking marathon that mirrored how Law had appeared to him the first time he'd laid eyes on him. And right now, Law looked to be very pleased with himself with that fucking superior smirk across his lips. Kidd did not mind in the least bit when Law brushed their lips together in a light kiss.

"I needed a place to hide for a little while." Law offered Kidd a sly smirk. "Were you going to go back to sleep?"

Kidd ran a hand down along Law's bare back.

He hadn't been wearing a shirt?

"Eustass?"

Kidd forced himself to look into those pretty golden eyes as he grinned in return. "Hell no. I ain't going back to sleep." The red head ran his hands along Law's tanned, bare skin again. "How am I supposed to fuck you if I'm asleep?"

Law's eyes gleamed in the semi-dark of the room as if he had been waiting for those words. And his next actions showed Kidd just how eager he was to make sure that the red head remained awake to do just what he'd said.

Kidd's rational thoughts fled as Law shoved him hard in the chest so that he fell back onto the bed with a grunt. Kidd propped himself up again to figure out what the fuck that had been for. And then Kidd was distracted by the sight of Law all but crawling onto him to straddle his waist.

The smile the dark haired man now wore promised many things and that perhaps some of them would be very kinky.

Kidd liked kinky.

In fact he really loved it but even if this didn't turn into something freaky, having sex with Law was going to be a hell of a lot of fun since Kidd had thought that it was never going to happen again. Kidd let his eyes rove over Law's body and then stared because holy shit Law was stark naked and looked to be quite happy to be there as he splayed his hands onto the red head's chest.

Law had been naked this entire time and he hadn't noticed?

Kidd immediately wrote it off as being distracted by a damn good blow job and subsequent hand job along with that kiss. And he got another kiss as Law slowly ground himself down against his waist and wow, Kidd already felt like he could actually go again because his body was certainly interested in what this fucking little shit was doing to him. And on the trail end of that thought was that Kidd liked the sight of Law straddling him.

It was nice.

Nice because he could see the way Law's chest heaved with some barely contained excitement, like he was so eager to have Kidd fuck him that he couldn't even control his body at the thought. And the fact that Kidd could clearly see just how hard Law was as he moved made the other man’s feelings on this encounter clear.

Kidd felt that said something about his performance last night and wondered if he could do a repeat.

Because they were going to fuck.

There was no way Kidd wasn't going to screw Law and he didn't care which position they were in to do it.

In fact, Kidd really liked the idea of Law riding him. So where the fuck did his pants get to so he could get the condom and lube? Kidd reached out blindly with a hand because it would be unacceptable to have this be the extent of what they would do when Law dangled something from one hand.

"Looking for this?" Law questioned, an amused lilt tingeing his voice.

Kidd turned his eyes back to Law and his wonderfully naked body and fuck yes, there was a condom in Law's hand and lube perched on the red head's stomach. Kidd didn't know when the fuck Law had grabbed them or where he'd hidden them up to this point because Kidd was just focused on the fact that yes, he was going to get to have sex for a second day in a row.

And Law was being an eager little bitch because he had started to slowly grind down against Kidd with his bare ass and _fuck_ , he was getting hard again, what the hell. But the red head wasn't about to complain because he was going to be getting laid again tonight and it seemed like Law couldn't wait to go for the ride as well. Literally and figuratively with the pleased and excited breathy pants that emitted from the dark haired man. Kidd found it a beautiful sight that he fully intended to explore. At the very least he would know if Law was having a good time because if he was as vocal as he was before, Kidd and the whole fucking motel would know it.

Kidd was totally going to give Bonney shit about this when he next crossed paths with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kidd felt that the night was going much better than he had originally anticipated it would. Well, better than he could have imagined, actually, since Law was in the room with him and practically demanding without words that he fuck him already. The red head had to clear up one thing, however, and as much as he hated to stop Law from grinding down so deliciously against him, Kidd had to know the answer. He knew that Killer and the others would give him grief over it otherwise. Kidd reached up and stopped Law from what he was doing, and nearly laughed as the dark haired man gave him a look of something akin to confusion.

"I know I said I didn't give a fuck where you came from, but how did you know I was here?" Kidd asked as he trailed his fingers along the skin of Law's waist, which drew an involuntary shiver from the dark haired man as he seemed to consider the question.

"I don't know. I think I just heard that you were here." Law said eventually, as if it truly didn't matter because he was already there.

"Who told you?" Kidd demanded, because he was pretty damn sure that no one had followed him into the motel.

"The voices did." Law said simply. "They're not all out to get me. Some of them can have quite useful information." Law tilted his head and added, with a smirk. "I heard one say that 'that fucking red head is suspicious as hell and he gave me money but so what?'"

Wait just one damn minute.

Was Law talking about that dickhead at the front desk of the motel? Why the fuck had that asshole said something to Law? Not that Kidd minded because of the reslt of Law about to be fucked by him, but he wouldn't have thought that the guy would say anything. "And he just gave you a key?" The red head asked skeptically.

"I asked him nicely." Law said with a quirk of his lips, which meant that he had likely traumatized the man in some way.

"What, did you hump the front desk or something?" Kidd had to ask that. He had to.

Law smiled pleasantly down at Kidd. "I told him that if he didn't give me a key to your room, that I'd do what I would with him."

Kidd supposed the guy had given Law what he wanted to avoid that, but that still didn't explain how Law had 'heard' the guy say the insult about him. That was just fucking weird but just as Kidd was about to ask Law was when the dark haired man had taken the opportunity to grind down against him as much as he was able to. The red head saw the pleased look in Law's golden eyes at the sight of his bare skin and-

Where were the rest of his clothes? Kidd had seen that Law was naked but he had thought that he himself had only been missing his pants.

Law obviously saw the confusion as he slowly leaned over and rested his hands on Kidd's shoulders so that he could look him in the eyes. "You sleep soundly. I felt that if I waited for you to take your clothes off, it would be more time consuming than I'd like it to be." Law offered a faint smirk. "So I did it for you. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not, but you sure are mouthier now." Kidd commented. "Why not before? Well, other than demanding that I fuck you slow and hard."

Law's eyes gleamed at that before he gave a minute shrug in response to the question. "Wasn't sure if I would be seeing you again, but it seems as though I have no choice. I must."

"You 'must?' Why?" Kidd questioned. That was a strange way to put it, but what-

Holy fucking shit, what the fuck was Law doing?

"Talk later." Law insisted as he caressed Kidd's side as he mouthed the side of his neck. "I want you to do _that,_ after all."

"Do what?" Kidd asked as he let his hands relax on either side of Law's hips.

"I want you to fuck me hard and slow." Law stated with the gleam still in his eyes as if he had been turned on by Kidd's offer to do just that to him. "I want you to make me really feel you this time." The dark haired man pushed himself back up into a seated position and started to slowly grind down against Kidd again as he added, a little distractedly. "Want to have the voices go away."

Kidd decided that Law was right. Talk could come later. And fuck, with the way that Law had stated to move as slowly as he possibly could down against him was distracting. Like Law couldn't fucking take it anymore that the red head wasn't inside him after all of the talk. Kidd couldn't take the damn condom out of the package fast enough either. His hands weren't very coordinated because of what Law was up to, and that actually presented a fucking problem when it came to fine motor skills. Kidd could feel himself getting hard again but it was difficult for him to even think about getting the damn condom on without seeing what he was doing. And to him, it seemed as if all Law wanted was for Kidd to see was his erection and the way it moved as he did. And Law made an occasional comment that he wanted Kidd to touch him already, with his hands and his dick.

Kidd wanted to, but he couldn't help but stare at the sight of Law working himself up over being fucked, because he really liked the sight of Law already enjoying himself so damn much. And besides, it wasn't like the dark haired man was being insistent that he needed to hurry and leave again. Kidd actually managed to get the condom out of the package, fucking finally, but he decided he wanted to watch Law slowly undulate on top of him because honestly, it was really sexy. So much so that Kidd probably could have come again if it lasted much longer and he wasn't even fucking him yet. It almost appeared as if Law might come as well just from being on top of the red head and anticipating what was to follow in a matter of moments.

Law finally seemed to notice the condom because he suddenly reached out and plucked it from Kidd's grasp without warning. "Need you now." Law moaned breathlessly, and it sounded as if he meant it in more ways than just Kidd fucking him.

Kidd couldn't really think much on that particular idea because he was suddenly occupied with a very horny golden eyed man who clearly couldn't get enough of him. Kidd made some unintelligible gasp as Law purposefully slid down his waist to brush over his dick and fuck, Law had his hands on his cock in seconds and was taking his fucking time with the condom.

"Where's the lube?" Law asked airily as one of his hands toyed with Kidd. The dark haired man lifted his gaze to meet Kidd's when the red head didn't respond right away.

"Where you left it." Kidd managed to rasp before he felt Law's fingertips brush his stomach, and then off to the side, before finally, finally Kidd felt the dark haired man cover him and used an excessive amount of lube and fuck, was Law going to prep himself like before?

Law settled back over Kidd's waist and braced himself and-

Wow, he was going to do it himself and that was really fucking hot.

Kidd didn't realize that Law apparently enjoyed fingering himself more than he had initially believed because of the noises that the dark haired man was suddenly issuing were close to desperate whimpers. It was as if Law couldn't finish soon enough with the hopes of something better taking the place of his fingers. Kidd settled himself more comfortably on his back as his hands drifted to Law's waist again. "You gonna come before I fuck you?" Kidd hoped not, because he wanted to make the other man did so because he was fucking him as Law rode him.

"Maybe." Law admitted with a moan. Kidd had just reached up and gripped the base of his dick. Law's face at that was a mixture of pleasure and annoyance as he checked to see what Kidd was up to. "What are you doing?"

"That's a different look." Kidd said in return as he rubbed a few fingers and drew forth a little squirm. Kidd did it again because it had made Law make a thin whine and wow that sounded really sexy from where he still hand his other hand occupied. "Don't worry. Once I'm in, I'll get you off. And then you can do it again as I'm fucking you." Kidd added as he noticed Law grow impatient and obviously felt he was as ready as he was going to be because Law removed his fingers and gripped the sheets on either side of Kidd's stomach. Kidd thought he was going to say something but no, Law just wanted his cock already.

That was fine with Kidd, since he wanted it in Law too and he wanted it in now.

Kidd couldn't exactly thrust as well as he would have liked mainly because he still had one hand wrapped around the dark haired man's dick but Law was riding him like no one's fucking business. And the dark haired man was nearly making those obscene sounds again when he made near vocal plea of Kidd to let go and let him come. Though to the red head it was more of a gibberish sound that didn't actually make sense but he got the gist of it all the same. Kidd wanted to wait a little while longer but that was when Law made the red head know how much he needed the release. Law had started to make a bit of an erratic rolling motion with his hips and those motions were actually torturous because they were so slow and fuck Kidd couldn't take it anymore and gave Law what he wanted.

Law let out a good long keen as Kidd stroked him and as soon as the red head felt the warmth on his stomach he decided that it was high time to do as he said he would and get Law to maybe come again while screwing him. Kidd settled his hands on Law's hips and thrust up and wow that got another breathy moan from Law as Kidd had managed to get a little bit deeper than before. But Law apparently decided that he was going to have a difficult time sitting upright on Kidd so not only did Kidd thrust but he had to hang on to the dark haired man to let Law recover.

It took another thrust or three before Law realized that Kidd hadn't yet come and it made him furrow his brow at the red head.

Kidd was good but even he would take a while longer to have another orgasm but that was fucking perfect because he wanted to try another position. Not that Law riding him wasn't a great position, but he wanted to be able to be pressed to the golden eyed man and give him kisses with tongue. Kidd propped himself up with a grin. "You want to get fucked more?"

Law glanced down at where they were still connected and gave the red head a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you going to keep going?"

"Not in this position I'm not." Kidd said with a bigger grin. "You want to be on your back or on all fours?" The red head didn't particularly care, so long as he lasted long enough to enjoy the new position. And he would make sure Law continued to enjoy himself, and would know it because fuck, Law was as vocal as he had been before.

"Back." Law said immediately, and made as if to pull out to do so when one of Kidd's arms wrapped around him and the dark haired man fell forward into Kidd's chest as the red head sat up. Law readjusted slightly on Kidd's lap and shivered just a little. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Who said I have to pull out?" Kidd slipped his other hand behind Law's head to kiss him because hell, he was going to get as many of them as was humanly possible.

Law responded to Kidd's kiss eagerly and gripped the red head around his back with his arms as his legs locked behind the red head's waist. Law pressed himself as physically close as possible to Kidd as they kissed, even if it make Kidd lean his head down slightly in order to make their inches of height difference irrelevant.

Kidd felt that he could have come with just the sudden, open mouthed kisses that Law was currently giving him. It was very sloppy but spit was spit and who the fuck cared because Law was a good kisser and Kidd would ravish the inside of his mouth any time of the day.

And then Law had to go and make the mood fucking awkward again as after he broke the kiss with a pleased sound, the dark haired man leaned forward and breathed against Kidd's neck.

"More. Make the voice go away some more." Law nibbled the side of Kidd's neck. "They're farther away already. So more. Fuck me more."

"You still hear them?" Kidd mumbled as he let Law leave what felt like it was going to be one bruiser of a hickey. It was okay because it was being made with little moans issuing from Law like Kidd's skin was tasty.

That was a little weird but Kidd hoped that he tasted good because fuck he had forgotten to take a shower and wondered if Law would even care. Law kissed him again and by the way he moaned greedily into it made Kidd think that Law didn't give a damn if he was clean or dirty so long as they could kiss and fuck uninterrupted. And then Kidd realized that Law hadn't answered the question and ran the hand down Law's sweaty back. So he _had_ given Law a good workout so far.

Good to know.

Or maybe Law was just so eager he did it to himself by wanting to be fucked so badly.

"Hey, you hear me before?" Kidd asked, as he ran his hand down along the dark haired man's back again.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I can hear them." Law murmured distractedly. "But they're not as bad when I'm close to you."

"Fucking you makes them go away?" Kidd asked skeptically. Law was good with sex and all but he was still a little fucking weird. But it was going to take more than weird to make Kidd give up sex if Law was going to stick around for more.

"I don't know. Could be that." Law drew away from Kidd a little in order to meet the red head's gaze. "Or it could be you." The golden eyes reflected an eager, lusty look. "Fuck me harder. Make me scream." Law brushed his lips against Kidd's as he panted against them. "Maybe I'll have a better idea after that."

Hell to the yes. That sounded like an invitation to Kidd. The red head tipped Law backward and had to laugh because the dark haired man clung to him like a limpet, lanky limbs wrapped tightly around Kidd during the short fall.

Law's legs hooked behind Kidd's waist again, the dark haired man's arms going around Kidd's neck to pull him into another kiss, speaking in between them as he slowly shoved up against Kidd insistently. "Move." Kiss. "Hard." Kiss, nip. "But not too hard." Bite. "More. More. Move."

Oh yes, Kidd was certainly going to give Law what he wanted. And in this angle he had a much easier time giving Law those slow, harder thrusts, and that drew out the loud cries and praises. The 'oh fuck, right there!' and the ‘Again! Again! Do that again!’ of Law as he demanded to be fucked where it felt good.

Law finally seemed to realize that he could move against Kidd as well and did so to meet Kidd's thrusts and that made the dark haired man sing like a bird.

It made the red head wonder if the whole motel and the rest of the street could hear them. Although Kidd was pretty sure that the guy at the front desk wouldn't give a fuck. He was probably still going through that porno mag and most likely not even a murder in the building would get him to move. Unless it was someone trying to kill him. Kidd was brought back to reality as Law's voice became more desperate, and damn near whiny as he began to whimper a trail of helpless words.

"More. More. Move faster. Oh, move faster." Law didn't even have his eyes open at this point, and had sprawled on the bed as he was gave no indication that he was doing anything else other than enjoying himself and that was reflected in the way that he began to sound desperate. "Fuck...ah. Close….so close. Move…move..."

And speaking of porno mags…Kidd wouldn't have ever needed any if he had had someone as vocal as Law was that let him know just how good being fucked by him was. Kidd attempted to kiss Law but ended up sloppily kissing Law's throat instead because the other man had just thrown his head back to let out an honest to goodness yowl that sounded like Law was so fucked out of his mind that he couldn't stand how wonderful it was without letting Kidd and everyone else know it.

Oh fuck, but it was a good sound and the red head wanted to hear more. At this point he didn't fucking care if anyone else in the motel heard him. Kidd just made a trail of kisses with a slight suction to Law's skin because he could tell that it was making the dark haired man writhe under him. It also made Law moan wantonly, like he couldn't get enough of Kidd and his thrusts that had slowed to non-existence because fuck Kidd just wanted to kiss Law right now.

Law seemed to realize Kidd's intentions because he managed to tilt his head to the side to lock lips with Kidd again and made a thin whine into the kiss.

Kidd knew that he wouldn't last much longer with the way Law's legs settled tighter around his lower back waist so he drew the dark haired man into a kiss that ravaged the inside of his mouth. Just like Kidd had wanted to do from the start. And hell, at this point in time Kidd just rutted against Law because fuck yeah, that was a fucking hot kiss with all of the sounds that Law made into it and well what do you know, that was enough for him to actually come again.

About damn time.

Law went limp on the bed beneath Kidd, sated as he murmured helpless little nonsense sounds as Kidd pulled out and got up of the bed to go discard the condom. Law didn't seem inclined to go anywhere and merely stretched out on the sheets as he waited for the red head to return.

Kidd crawled back onto the bed, feeling sticky and sweaty but smug as fuck because damn, that had been some great sex like the previous night. A plus was that they had been able to have a bed this time around. The red head flopped down next to Law and used an arm to drag the dark haired man to him to mouth the side of his neck. Kidd wasn't quite done touching Law even if he didn't think there was going to be another round tonight. Fuck, there could be in an hour or so if Law kept making those greedy little sounds at the attention he was giving to his neck. Kidd lightly nipped the skin before he spoke. "Are the voices gone now?" They better fucking be.

Law turned over and ran his hands through Kidd's hair like he liked it and then brought the hands down to either side of Kidd's face to kiss him.

The red head wasn't going to complain about that.

"The voices are quieter than before. I think they're further away now." Law titled his head away from Kidd's lips, his expression troubled. "But they still might come back."

Kidd watched without an ounce of shame as a naked Law got up off the bed to roam around the room. He retrieved his pants from near the window and looked out through the curtains before he rooted around beneath the bed and retrieved a shirt. Kidd wanted to laugh because Law's fucking hat had been in the bathroom and his shoes in the small closet of the motel room just inside the door. What the fuck? Had Law thrown his clothes off haphazardly or something when he came in because he was so hot for Kidd's cock that he couldn't be bothered to keep it all in one spot? The red head was going to ask Law what he was up to, when the dark haired man returned to bed with a towel to clean up the signs of their earlier activity. But short of a good cleaning in a washer, Kidd doubted that there wasn't going to be some signs left behind, but it was the thought that counted, he supposed. He hated having that shit stuck to him.

Law dropped the towel and pressed himself against Kidd with a sultry look in his eyes.

Whoa, hello there.

Kidd hadn't asked for it but there was Law making himself at home on him again. The red head blinked as Law straddled him again and Kidd really wasn't up for more fucking yet but Law merely seemed to want to kiss him and that was fine. Especially since it was a slower kiss and very, very delicious one at that because Kidd got to return the favor again and explored the inside of Law's mouth before they parted and started at one another.

And then, with a faint smirk, Law slid off the bed and dressed himself, before he limped over toward the door, but not without putting a bit of a strut into that walk. Law opened the door and with a pleased smile thrown Kidd's way, slipped out the door.

Kidd stared as the door closed.

What the fuck?

No fucking way.

Not again.

Law just fucking left. Just like before.

Kidd got up to lock the damn door ten minutes later after being disappointed because he'd hoped that Law would stick around for a little longer. Once Kidd was as secure as he could be in the run down motel, the red head lie back down, still completely naked as he stared up at the ugly ass ceiling. What the hell had that been about? Law was as confusing as when Kidd had first met the man the night before. And he was still weird like before. Kidd still wasn't sure what to make of the 'voices' that Law was yammering on about. Or who could be after him.

All Kidd knew in that moment was that he hoped that he could run into Law again because after two days of mind blowing sex, Kidd didn't think that he could give that up. And with the mystery of the voices and all, Kidd felt that it could help outweigh some of the bad stuff happening in his life, namely the fucking apartment that he was about to lose because he had insufficient funds to live there on his own. And what better way to cheer himself up than having a really attractive golden eyed Law around, who seemed to be wrapped up in mysteries. Other than the answer to the obvious question if Law had wanted a piece of him again, because Kidd figured that at least that question had been answered tonight. Law clearly liked being fucked by him and had been very vocally appreciative about it.

But that Law left just like that was fucking strange, no matter the reason.

Kidd spent some time reflecting on why Law would leave like that instead of sticking around when his cell phone went off. Kidd fished around for the ringing monstrosity before he got a hand on it and answered it. "What is it, Killer?" Kidd felt that at the very least it was a good thing that he was able to receive calls, and since Killer didn't bother him for no reason, it was probably important.

_'You need to get to the club now, Kidd.'_

Since the only time that Killer ever got close to ordering him around was when he was imminent danger, Kidd dropped the phone on the bed and pulled on his tank top before his jacket. Kidd picked the cell phone back up to cradle it between ear and shoulder as he pulled on his pants and toed on his boots. "What the fuck is going on Killer?"

Said imminent danger made itself known as someone started to hammer on the door to the motel room, followed by the disquieting sound of what appeared to be a chainsaw being brought to life.

"Fucking hell." Kidd cursed. "Someone doesn't want me to be here."

_'Don't get yourself killed.'_ Bonney said in the background, and she sounded too cheerful considering the circumstances Kidd was in. _'Who else are we supposed to hit up for money to pay bills?'_

Kidd was going to growl a response to that, but that was when the chainsaw had started to cut into the door. "Fuck." Kidd cursed, before he heard a different voice on the phone that wasn't Killer.

It was Heat.

_'The route you usually take to the club is blocked, boss. There's some construction going so, if that helps you to know a different way to go.'_ The pale blue haired man sounded concerned.

"It shouldn't be a problem since I'm closer to the club." Kidd had never been able to break Heat of calling him boss, but it did kind of give Kidd an ego boost to be called as such. Even if he wasn't at all some head honcho of a crime ring or some such shit. The red head quickly crossed the floor in the direction of the window when it sounded like a second chainsaw had joined the first.

Wire's voice came over the phone and the tone was quieter than the rest of Kidd's friends. _'We heard through some of our contacts in the city that some of the bottom feeders have started to become bolder. I think that the reason they are there is because someone eavesdropped on you talking to Bonney and Killer. They must have sold the information.'_

"That fucking figures." Kidd could just imagine the tall man with a relatively calm demeanor as he told him the information. There wasn't much that could faze Wire. The red head grumbled under his breath as he cautiously parted the curtains and looked out. Fucking hell, was that a brigade of idiots with flamethrowers out there? What was this, the zombie apocalypse and burn Kidd to a crisp night? Had he missed a fucking memo or something? Kidd heard the chainsaw break through the door some more and amended the thought with 'or the night that Kidd got chopped to pieces in a cheesy horror parody.' Neither was a way that the red head wanted to go, as neither of the options would be very dignified. "I really just wanted to be too paranoid about being overheard."

_'You have never been paranoid.'_ Killer stated, back on the phone. _'You just assume the worst when the bottom feeders are in question.'_

"I guess so." Kidd cursed once more as the chainsaws broke through the door nearly all the way, because the voices outside in the hall were louder and not at all friendly. "Gotta go."

_'Call when you're at the club so that Killer doesn't come to join you in fending off the idiots.'_ Bonney said.

Kidd didn't dignify that with a response even if it was true and hung up. The red head ignored the jeers that came from behind as the person with the chainsaw attempted to carve the door more to let them all in. Kidd tucked his cell phone safely into an inside pocket of his furred jacket. He would not lose the jacket as it was one of his favorites. And Kidd had seen that Law had clearly liked it before when they'd first fucked in that abandoned building, so that was another reason to keep it in good condition.

A bright light caught Kidd's attention and he cautiously looked out the window again and grimaced at the sight of the pyromaniacs lighting up the motel. Kidd wondered if the guy at the front desk had made a run for it yet or not, or if he was going to die a fiery death with his porno mags. The flame throwing idiots were soon joined with what looked like knock off assassins that carried ridiculous looking blades. Kidd let out a snigger of laughter at the sight.

Seriously, did everyone have a hard on at the thought of getting a piece of him tonight?

Other than Law, that is. The dark haired man could have a piece of Kidd whenever he wanted, so long as he considered not flitting off as he had the next time they crossed paths.

Kidd really didn’t know why people were even bothering to come after him in the first place. The red head didn’t really even feel that he had made the radar of being one of the big bad badass of badasses in the city for anyone of note to go after him. At most, he was just some annoying punk. And it wasn’t like anyone had ordered a hit on him or anything.

The red head opened the window and sighed at the amount of shimmying down the side of the building he was going to have do. The shit Kidd went through in order to keep in one piece in this damn city. It was a shame that going out the widow and getting to the club relatively unscathed was going to take all of his concentration away from what he really wanted to think about. And what Kidd now had to think about was playing a game of keep away with some overly confident idiots. Kidd hated these kinds of games but he didn't really have much say in the matter. The chainsaw that nicked Kidd's jacket as he went out through the motel window confirmed that.

So much for basking in the afterglow of great sex with Law.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Kidd was through the window, he made his way down the side of the building. The red head did not like how close the chainsaw had come to nicking more than just his jacket, so he didn't even bother to check to see what its owner was doing. Because Kidd was getting the fuck out of there before the guy decided to just chuck the damn chainsaw at him to cause bodily harm on his way down. The red head reached the streets alongside the motel and had to be quick. Kidd took off down the nearest street corner to avoid the flame-thrower toting assholes, although all of them seemed to have realized that he'd gotten out.

Damn.

Kidd had hoped that since it was getting darker out they wouldn't have noticed him. The red head managed to outpace most of those idiots, because the flame-throwers weighed them down. It was the pathetic looking men that resembled knockoff assassins that he had to be careful about, and their various blade sizes. It would just be Kidd's luck if one of them had a light enough blade to throw at him...

"Fuck." Kidd spat as he was made aware of the fact that yes, one of those bastards had throwing knives, because one had just nicked his leg above the knee. Shit. He was screwed if any of those blades made contact with his knee. He'd be a limping, sitting duck to be hacked to bloody bits with the crazies who would be happy enough to do just that if they could catch up with him.

Kidd barreled through a few people who were in his way and threw a few punches at those who made themselves more of a problem by trying to slow him down. Kidd was not dealing with what sounded like two or three chainsaws following along at a distance. It was much creepier to have the damn things on as they were and not know when they were going to catch up to you. Kidd had had a run in with a chainsaw a year ago that had damn near cut him in half because he didn't know where the damn thing had been until it was right behind him. Kidd had been lucky enough that time to escape with just a nasty cut and nothing life threatening.

The red head made it three more blocks and knew from the sound of it that he had a damn army of bottom feeders after him with all of the jeering and threats he could hear. Fucking hell, this was doing nothing to improve the rumors surrounding him, but even Kidd could do nothing against so many people at one. Just to make himself feel better, Kidd slugged the last man that attempted to block his path to an alley with jaw cracking force. Kidd didn't bother to see the result of that punch as he turned into the alley and sprinted the rest of the way down to the club. He could see the flashing lights that made up the club's sign, but did nothing but unlock the fucking door to get inside so that he could relock it to prevent anyone from following him in. Kidd turned abruptly to look out the small window in the door, and saw that the alley was deserted.

Kidd was pleased that the bottom feeders had realized where they were and had obviously given up the chase and dispersed. Kidd was glad that the red light district of Sabaody had even the lowliest of criminals respect not getting into a fight in the area. If only because they didn't want to be banned from some of the places there. Some of the criminals only got to fuck in some of those buildings and they weren't going to ruin their chance to get off by picking a fight, no matter how much they wanted to.

The club Kidd was currently standing in wasn't a place for people to fuck. That place was down the street a few blocks. The club was a dance club Monday through Thursday, and a strip club Friday, Saturday and Sunday, and it usually showed more skin than was appropriate according to Sabaody standards, but no one in that square mile gave a fuck because they made their own rules. The dance club four nights a week had way more skin than appropriate to the young adults who decided to brave the notorious area for some good music anyway, and the alcohol that was sold had potential age discrepancies that no one really cared about. So long as there was no fucking on the premises, no one gave a damn if you got drunk off your ass.

It helped that the criminals followed the rules, and that made the club Kidd worked at the safest place for him to be. Well, as safe as he could be considering his occupation. Being a bouncer wasn't always the safest because the drunks and agitated assholes could be a bit much, especially on the weekends, but it never escalated to more than fist fights and drunken slurs as they were cast out on their asses. Kidd had always thought that it was a shame that it didn't get them banned, but so long as no one was seriously hurt, his boss would let them crawl back another night.

Money.

It was all about the money.

It pissed Kidd off because he hated some of the regular patrons, but he'd lived long enough in the area to understand that in Sabaody money was more important, and to prevent people who paid would only do damage to the club's revenue. The only way for someone to actually be banned from the club was if someone hurt the dancers or the bartenders. And oddly enough, the DJ, Jango, was able to piss most everyone off by putting on disco tunes half the night, just to annoy people who were new to the club.

Kidd found it fucking hilarious and tolerated the bastard's sometimes poor music choice because the show could be funny.

"You're early."

Kidd cast a glance the speaker's way before he shrugged. "Bottom feeders were getting a little too frisky tonight."

"What did you do now?" The man wore some oriental-looking robe and had his hair done in one long braid down his back. His limbs looked too long for the rest of his body, but it made it easier for him to reach all of the equipment that was used in the DJ booth. He wore some goggles on his head, but since they weren't Kidd's wayward goggles, he didn't care that the other man wore them. Everyone had their own fashion sense and their boss didn't give a damn what they wore so long as they did their jobs. Only one of the other bouncers seemed to wear something someone might think to see on a bouncer, though it was mostly because it showed off his muscles in an obvious way.

"Nothing, actually. It's my ex-roommate's fault." Kidd hedged, not sure how much he would say. He leveled a look at the other man. "And why are you here today?"

"Jango swapped a few shifts with me."

"Apoo, you sure you didn't just get him to switch the nights that the exotic dancers and strippers would be here?" Kidd smiled as if that was exactly what he thought of the other man's explanation. Even if tonight wasn't one of those nights, the red haired man always enjoyed giving other people shit.

"Hey man, what do you think?" Apoo walked past him toward the booth, before he paused as if he'd just thought of something. "You seem less irritable than usual."

Kidd grinned. "Is that so?"

"I don't want to know."

Kidd changed subjects. "Is Bellamy working tonight?"

"Yeah, he's inside the club tonight. You're working the doors." Apoo said as he continued on his way to the booth.

"Figures. Just hope that those idiots that were chasing before me don't have a sniper somewhere or you'll have no one at the door to stop everyone from swarming the club." Kidd said sullenly.

"There, that's more like it. You being happy means trouble for the rest of us most of the time." Apoo hid in the safety of the bullet proof glass of the booth, and added, over the microphone. "And your ugly mug does just fine scaring off the idiots. I don't think they'd shoot you because they'd be too offended by the sight of you to have the focus to shoot."

"Fuck off." Kidd snapped irritably in return, before he cursed as another realization struck him. "Shit, gotta call Killer."

"Tell him to come in on Saturday." Apoo said. "There've been some patrons looking to-"

"Not a chance. He and Bonney have been getting it on." Kidd closed a door in the back of the club amid surprised laughter and dialed Killer's number. But between what had just happened and being at work earlier than he normally was had ruined the rest of Kidd's good mood for the reminder of the night. And it was just the red head's luck that the crowd, when they were allowed in, were rowdier than he would have liked them to be.

As Kidd frog marched a particular bitchy, drunken asshole out the door of the club an hour and a half later, the red head felt that it was a shame that he couldn't dwell upon the excellent sex that he'd had with Law hours ago.

-x-

Kidd's living arrangements fell through within a month, which was something he had actually expected to happen sooner. It sucked in any case, because the red head couldn't even get someone else to room with him because there was some bullshit shady contract that said that he couldn't have someone else live with him unless the previous tenant agreed to the new occupant. Since Kidd couldn't track his fucking ex-roommate down within the time frame given, he had to leave. Kidd had at least gotten all of his shit out of the apartment three weeks ago, with Heat and Wire's help, because the red head was locked out of the apartment after the failure to get said ex-roommate's compliance by the end of the month.

Fucker.

Kidd wasn't sure if he wouldn't beat that asshole AWOL roommate up should he ever cross paths with him in the future. The man better hope that the red head never found him, because it wouldn't be pretty whatever happened.

But things in the red head's life weren't all bad, because Trafalgar Law had, in fact, come to him many times in that one month. And at odd times and places. Kidd had been certain that the police were going to arrest them that one night when they'd fucked in a train station, even if it had been in the middle of the night. And every damn time after they fucked, Law had left with that infuriating smirk on his face with some vague mention that the voices had quieted. But Kidd wasn't going to protest too much, because he'd fucked Law about three or four times a week in that one month alone. Yet he still had no answers to Law vaguely commenting on someone or something following him or that the voices seemed to be quieter when Law was with him.

There was even a part of Kidd that wanted Law to stick around for more than just sex, if only because Kidd was now very fascinated with what Law was going on about, and wanted to know what the fuck was up with it already. Kidd resolved to ask Law directly the next time before the red head's mind blanked out in favor of the mind blowing, wonderful sex.

Kidd got his chance the very next day when he had gone in to see if he could rent a one or two bedroom apartment with someone closer to his work. Because hell if he was going to room with any of the assholes at his job, and he wasn't going to ask his friends to commute a long ass way to work. Not to mention Kidd felt he would destroy something if he had to live under the same roof with Bonney. Kidd entered the run-down apartment after initially scrutinizing the place, before he decided that he had seen worse, and as long as the place didn't fall down around him it would do. At least until he had a better financial income that would be worth something in Sabaody. The closer Kidd got to the main area of the apartment, the red head heard voices getting clearer, and realized that they were arguing with one another. That might have been amusing had Kidd not just want to find out whether or not he could-

The red head froze mid step as he got a good look at the speakers and stopped short of grinning like an idiot. Kidd had not at all expected to run into a familiar face. Nor the fact that Law appeared to be looking for the same thing as he was.

A place to stay.

Fuck.

There was no fucking way this should be happening, but it was. And there was no one else Kidd would rather share a place with, because maybe it would finally get Law to stop fliting off after sex. Kidd had to do a double take of what he saw, just to be sure that the dark haired individual arguing with the landlord of the apartment really was Law.

And it was.

Hell _yeah_ it was Kidd's lucky day.

The red haired man strode forward as if he owned the damn place and that got Law and the other man to stop arguing with one another as Kidd came to a stop right in front of them. Kidd didn't miss the look of recognition in Law's eyes before it reverted to some form of indifference.

Interesting.

Law was never so restrained when he ran into Kidd. He was usually so hot for it that he made clothes fly off from their bodies at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Is this guy your idea of a joke? I ain't giving you an apartment to have to yourself and no one's gonna tell me otherwise." The landlord said irritably, barely sparing the red head a glance.

Kidd realized that the guy thought he was trying to intimidate him and that he thought Law had brought him. Kidd held back a grin. If this guy thought he was being intimidating right now, he was in for a rude awakening if Kidd decided to do so.

"I don't know who he is." Law said placidly.

Kidd was almost offended at the dismissal but since he had seen the amused gleam in Law's eyes he focused on the landlord instead. "I need a place, single or double. Now. I don't give a shit if I have to room with someone else."

The snaggle-toothed landlord eyed Kidd for a moment skeptically, before he smiled. "I do have an apartment for rent. It's a one bedroom."

Kidd shrugged. "Fine with me so long as the place isn't falling apart or infested."

The landlord laughed and waved a hand dismissively. "No, the place is in good condition. Just nobody wants to live in the area at the moment."

Again Kidd shrugged. "It's close to work."

The landlord slid a glance Law's way before he focused on Kidd. "You still want a roommate if there's only one bedroom?"

"I could always use the extra money. And besides, the other guy could always sleep on the couch if there happens to be one..." Kidd said casually, and hoped that he had not been caught checking Law out with a small grin, which had been returned with a faint smirk.

The landlord nodded, apparently not witnessing the quiet exchange, because he rounded on Law and jabbed a finger his way. "You hear that? The only way I'm going to rent a room to you is if you room with muscle head here." The landlord shook his head when it looked as if Law was about to argue. "Either take the offer or go crawling back to where you came from."

Kidd didn't miss the way the dark haired man had blanched or the very obvious trace of fear that had briefly crossed Law's face before it was replaced with lazy smile.

"That's fine. I can sleep in the floor if I must." Law said.

Kidd definitely didn't miss the smirk the golden eyed man threw his way that time, and offered a grin in return. Like fuck Law was going to sleep on the floor. If Kidd had his way, he was most certainly going to have Law on a couch or a bed to fuck him, or otherwise hang onto him so that the dark haired man didn't slink off again after the fact.

The landlord studied Law for a moment before he harrumphed and turned to Kidd. "You fine with roomin' with him?"

Kidd just nodded, because on the inside he was damn near jumping with excitement at the idea of being able to fuck Law whenever he or the other man wanted to.

"You have the money?" The landlord asked. "If not, I want it by the end of the day, from both of you. I already got one guy trying to not cough the money up, so I'll have to kick him out soon if he don't."

Kidd was relieved that he had stocked up on cash despite the possibility of some bold idiot trying to hit him up for money. It wasn't like he used any of the banks; they were robbed far too often for him to bother. Kidd forked over the cash, and included extra since it didn't seem like Law had anything on him but his clothes. Which would change as soon as this creepy fucking landlord slunk off so that the red head could get his hands on Law already.

The landlord let slip a genuine smile at the sight of all the extra cash and handed over a key as he spoke to Law, who was standing to one side. "I changed my mind. Get me money for first and last month's rent by the end of the week. Room's to the left at the end of the hall." The landlord lumbered off down the hall to the right. "I've been trying to fill that apartment, so try not to destroy it. I already have three other rooms in various states of repair because people can't stop breaking things."

As soon as the landlord was out of view, Kidd immediately latched on to Law's nearest arm and all but dragged him down to the left in search of the apartment door. Law went along willingly enough, and had even pressed himself as close as possible to be able to walk alongside Kidd without toppling them over as they walked.

Fuck.

They needed to get to where they were going as fast as they possibly could before the red head just decided to ravish Law in the damn hallway. Kidd wanted to get into the apartment's living room or bedroom so that he could fuck Law, because in the back of the red head's mind he knew that doing Law in the hallway had a higher likelihood of someone catching sight of them and perhaps deciding to be assholes and report them. Whether the cops would actually show up was debatable. Kidd cast a sideway glance Law's way and decided that he would ask the dark haired man later why he didn't mention that he was looking for a place sooner. But enough of that for now. It'd been a week since he'd last seen Law. Kidd felt that it was high time that he explored the golden eyed man's naked body again.

Law seemed to have sensed Kidd's intentions as he had begun to lead the way and found the room at the end of the hall.

Kidd had some pros and cons of the place being on the ground floor as he fumbled with the key. On one hand, it was a good thing because he could screw Law without the worry of making someone's ceiling sound like it was going to cave in. On the other hand, being on a lower level make it easier for a criminal to break in if they so desired.

"Need some help?" Law asked as he leaned up to mouth the side of Kidd's neck. The dark haired man's arm had been freed so that Kidd could fumble the key in both hands.

Fuck.

Fuck, Law was so damn distracting already and he was barely even touching him right now.

"Nah, I got it." Kidd managed to say in reply, and hell yes, he got the door open. Kidd pocketed the key before he turned and hoisted Law up in his arms to kiss him. It was a bad idea to do that when he was trying to go into the apartment as well, because Law had responded to the kiss in a very desperate way. It was a frantic, sloppy kiss, full of needy little sounds that were intermixed between short breaths. It was as if Law felt that they'd been apart longer than a week. Kidd managed to get into the apartment and was even able to get the door locked one handed while still kissing Law. "You stalkin' me or something?" Kidd mumbled into the kiss as he navigated the sparsely decorated apartment to get to the bedroom.

Huh.

A bed.

He thought he'd be doing Law on the floor for at least the first night.

Kidd inspected the bed with a critical eye, but since nothing moved and the bed looked incredibly clean, it was nice. All things considered, Kidd was pleased that some person had left it behind. And it appeared to be a good, solid bed. Kidd set Law down on that bed and briefly did an inspection of the entire apartment to make sure that no one was there and ended the brief tour with a peek under the bed. Satisfied, Kidd straightened up and allowed his eyes to fall on Law. And stared, because wow, the dark haired man was being a provocative piece of shit and Kidd loved it.

Law had spread himself out over the bed, and those golden eyes were half on Kidd and half on something the red head couldn't see. Law was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I needed a place to stay away from _them_."

"Who's 'them'?" Kidd asked as he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it onto the nearby dresser. He kicked his boots off too before he forgot, because he was suddenly distracted by Law, who had started to divest himself of his clothes.

Law paused what he was doing as he stared up at the red head, as if the question had briefly stumped him. "…I just know that I can't let them get me. It's why I left home." Law finished getting his clothes off the rest of the way before he lie back comfortably, entirely nude as he eyed Kidd. "I want you to make the voices go away before we talk."

"What voices?" Kidd asked as he began to remove his clothes as well. He stared at Law's naked body and the fact that the dark hared man had essentially said, as he the past few times, something that meant that he wanted Kidd to have sex with him.

"Those voices." Law said, after he was silent for a moment with his head tilted slightly. "Can't you hear them?"

"…what are they?" Kidd didn't hear a damn thing, but played along, just because it seemed that the golden eyed man needed him to hear those voices. Whatever they were.

"I'm not entirely certain." Law admitted, and appeared troubled. "But they have become clearer as the years pass. It's gotten to a point that I have begun to seek people out. And then I found you."

That was strange. Why would Law 'seek' people out? How would that help with the voices, or whatever they were? The mood in the room got fucking weird like it had before and Kidd would have had more to say had Law not just gone straight back to sex mode. Law lie limply on the bed after he stretched out in a tantalizing and yummy way. It nearly made Kidd jump him.

"I'm cold." The dark haired man's lips quirked into a smirk as he looked up at Kidd. "Warm me up?"

Fuck.

That was fucking sexy.

Fucking sexy because Law clearly knew what he was asking for, and was quite happy to lie there and wait for Kidd to join him. The red head most certainly would join Law soon to warm the dark haired man up if that was what he wanted. Kidd would leave the weird ass voices discussion for later. Kidd quickly got onto the bed after he finished stripping out of his clothes, which had made Law make appreciative sounds at the sight. Kidd thought next time he'd take his clothes off more slowly to get more of those sounds out of Law, because damn, the dark haired man sounded like he couldn't wait for Kidd to pin him to the bed and start touching him in all sorts of ways. Kidd grinned as he got Law into his arms and started returning quick nips to skin that made Law's noise volume increase at the thought of what would happen next. Sex was good. Sex with Law was even better. Sex with Law…

…wasn't happening today.

Shit.

"Fuck, I don't have any condoms." Kidd said, clearly exasperated. And both of them were naked at this point too and the red head had Law panting and eager in his arms.

"Don't care." Law breathed, clearly too turned on to be careful. "Want you inside of me." The golden eyed man pressed himself tightly against Kidd's side for emphasis.

"No condoms." Kidd repeated, displeased with himself. The red head felt Law press up against him even closer and could tell just how aroused the other man was. Kidd decided that he would compromise. The red head bit down on the side of Law's neck, which drew a gasp and then a faint moan as Kidd sucked harshly at the skin. Kidd twitched as Law palmed him and fuck those hands felt good on his dick. Once Kidd was coordinated enough, he returned the favor, although he separated them a bit before he came and grimaced at the thought of having to clean sheets.

"Close." Law panted, as he pressed himself back against Kidd, nearly shaking from the effort. "So close. Don't stop."

Kidd was sated as he nuzzled the side of Law's neck. "Hang on." He moved his hand along and it made Law writhe with a gasp, like he didn't know how to get off after a week of being apart from Kidd. It was fucking hilarious, but it gave the red head an idea and he squeezed his hand gently. "Oy, Trafalgar, can I…?" Kidd broke off and used his other hand to track down along Law's lower back in silent question.

Law jerked slightly when the hand reached its destination but then it was apparent that he liked the unspoken offer because the dark haired man hastily settled himself on the bed on all fours in order to give the other man a better angle. "Yes. That. Do that. Don't stop."

Kidd readjusted his position on the bed so that he could mouth the side of Law's neck and felt the slight tremors that shook the dark haired man's frame before going ahead with his plan. At least Kidd had remembered to have lube, and had barely had half a mind to bring it to bed before he'd tossed his clothing aside. As soon as he started, Kidd found Law to be very vocal, and was again very annoyed that he had not thought to have the damn condoms on hand. Not a one.

"There. Do that." Pause. "No, not that. _That_." Law made a faint moan as he buried his face against the sheets as he gripped them. "Yes, that there. Again. Do that again."

It became clear with the steadily increasing demands and the moans that Law liked fingering of any kind because it wasn't thirty seconds later that the man came with a whimper of relief as Kidd's hand worked his erection over at the same time. The red head took it upon himself to clean them both up afterward, because it seemed as if Law were too tired to do it himself. The red head didn't mind, but fuck it, Kidd wasn't going to clean the bedspread they'd both gotten dirty. It was too much work right now.

Kidd dumped the blanket to the ground after wrenching it off instead and had gently maneuvered Law to get it off the bed. That done, Kidd curled up against Law's back, both of them still naked and neither giving a damn. Kidd ran a contemplative hand down Law's chest and wondered what hell was up with this man. Law was a puzzle but that made him very fascinating individual and Kidd was bored and interested enough to want to find out more about the dark haired man.

But first things first.

Kidd was going to need a hell of a lot more condoms on hand since he suddenly found himself renting an apartment with the stranger he'd been fucking for a little over a month. Or maybe he'd just get them both tested so that he wouldn't have to worry about not having a damn condom like he hadn't had tonight. Life as strange, but the red head wasn't going to complain that the now sleeping, golden eyed Law was there with him. Kidd toyed around with the idea of introducing Law to Killer and the others, although mainly to just give Bonney shit, but decided to put the meeting off for now. Especially since Law did have the tendency to take their clothes off as soon as they were close enough to one another.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Law decided to make that meeting with Kidd's friends happen sooner rather than later at a bar a few blocks down from the club that the red head worked at.


	6. Chapter 6

Kidd was having a disturbingly realistic dream.

It wasn't all that surprising that he was having a dream either because it was a familiar dream. It was one that he revisited more often than he would have liked. It was the same as it always was, yet it was not, because it had started to become clearer than it had been before. It was something that didn't seem right for a dream. Because out of all of the dreams that Kidd had had, this was the only one that stood out so vividly.

_The quiet murmurs cut through the still air, which let him know that there was someone or something there with him in the dream._

In this dream in particular, the room that Kidd often found himself in was an all but an empty, silent place except for the low murmurs of voices. It was a familiar thing to encounter, those voices, but the sights that Kidd was used to seeing in the dreams, the plain walls and a door, were starting to change. And Kidd wondered if perhaps the dream was making those changes because he had come into contact with Law.

Kidd had begun to see people walk by that door that he had seen in all of his previous dreams. That was something different that the red head had never noticed before in all the years that he'd had this recurring dream.

_The murmuring never stopped. It was as if those who passed by the door had some need to keep constantly speaking. The voices grated on Kidd's nerves no matter how inaudible they were._

Some of the people that passed by the door seemed familiar to him, while others stirred a sense of unease in Kidd because he couldn't quite make out their faces. Kidd wasn't sure why he was so uneasy. He just knew that he wanted to wake up. And ever since Kidd had started to live with Law in the apartment, the red head could make out some of the expressions on the people that passed by.

_The faces…the expressions…they ranged from anger to sadness to wariness and in some cases, fear. The people never remained in place as they passed by the door, whether it was opened or closed._

Kidd didn't like being looked at like that, but the weird thing with the dream was that he couldn't actually move much or otherwise say or do anything to confront these people. His body was always so sluggish in the dream. Kidd normally just closed his eyes, bizarre in and of itself in a dream, and waited to wake up.

_Closing his eyes always worked. At the very least he wouldn't have to see the speakers, but Kidd could still hear the voices from outside of the door._

' _Dangerous…'_

And there it was again. There were always snatches of conversations about something 'dangerous.' Kidd had always assumed that the voices were alluding to something outside of wherever the hell it was that the dream took place. Why else bother speaking of someone or something dangerous?

_The whispering had gone down in volume minutes later, until it was only a low buzz in the back of his mind. That normally meant that Kidd would wake soon, because there was nothing to catch his attention in that barren room._

Kidd liked to entertain the idea that in his dream he was in some safety bunker because the end of the world had come to Sabaody and the boring room was one of the safest places to be. It offset the strange vibe that he got when he was in the dream. He'd asked Killer about the dream before, and his friend had said that it wasn't common but it wasn't surprising for someone to have vivid, realistic dreams in response to what went on in one's life.

The red head was always relieved when he woke up, because the voices that had been going on constantly would suddenly be gone. Kidd had started to wonder if maybe that was the kind of thing that Law heard. Those 'voices' that the golden eyed man mentioned that he could hear.

Were they anything like what Kidd experienced in his dreams?

-x-

Kidd breathed out a low sigh of relief when he woke abruptly from the unsettling dream. He always hated the feeling of helplessness that he experienced in it, so the red head always appreciated that he was in control when he woke up. A flash of dark hair in his immediate vision made Kidd grin sleepily. Waking up next to Law in bed was definitely a plus, especially because the unnerving dreams had began to occur more frequently than they had before. Kidd was fairly certain that the dreams happened not because of something going on in his life, but because of what had happened to him as a kid that had caused him to come to live in Sabaody. But the funny thing was that Kidd couldn't remember a good chunk of his childhood to his early teens, which was a lot considering he was only 21.

The red haired man let out a yawn and settled heavily back onto the bed with a sigh. It was too tiresome to get out of bed just yet since he didn't have work that day, and Kidd would rather laze around in bed with Law. If the dark haired man had a job, he never mentioned it in the time that he vanished from the apartment for hours on end.

Kidd actually enjoyed waking up in the morning, because instead of figuring out what he was going to do, he got to enjoy the sight of Law lying alongside him. Kidd kept having to check to make sure that he wasn't imagining things, so most of the time he would sneak across the bed and flop an arm over Law's waist. The dark haired man tended to just snuggle closer up against him in his sleep, as if mere contact would chase the voices or whatever they were away.

Today, however, when Kidd actually bothered to get his ass out of bed, he saw that Law currently stared down at him, instead of vice versa. Kidd searched Law's face before the red head tilted his head and studied the line of the other man's tanned body. And grinned. Law hadn't bothered to get any clothing on yet, but that was perfectly fine by him. Kidd loved to appreciate that skin and its owner's tattoos.

"You sleep soundly." Law commented as he slid across the bed and brought his hands up to Kidd's cheeks to give him a kiss.

The red head responded to the kiss, but as he was still rather sleepy he was not up for anything more than a cursory kiss at the moment. Which was a shame, because he could tell that Law was in the mood by the way that devilish tongue slowly ravished the inside of his mouth. It was a very nice good morning kiss that Kidd was still thrilled to receive since he'd started to live with Law these past few weeks.

"Do you have any work today?" Law asked as he parted from the kiss to trail his thumbs along Kidd's cheeks.

"Nah, tomorrow. But I'm gonna go meet up with some friends later." Kidd muttered in return as his eyes closed to enjoy the sensation of Law's fingers across his skin. He'd just remembered that he had told Killer and the others he would meet them that day, and that was disappointing. Mostly because that meant that the red head was going to be too drunk to play with Law when he returned. Kidd figured that the dark haired man wouldn't care if he was drunk off his ass so long as there were condoms involved, but Kidd didn't think he performed well when drunk.

And he tended to be more focused on his own pleasure than his partner's when smashed, so that was another reason for not fucking Law when he came back shit-faced.

Law raised a brow at the sight of Kidd thinking too hard about something. "It is five in the evening. How much later were you going to wait before leaving?" The golden eyed man smirked as he snuck close to Kidd and kissed his cheek. "You could just cancel your plans with them and stay here with me."

"Shit, it's that late already?" Kidd fumbled around for his phone and what did you know? It was five, and recalled that he had told Killer and the others that he would meet them at five-thirty. Kidd grimaced at the thought of the traffic before he promptly remembered that he didn't have far to go. The bar the red head was going to go to was close to where he worked. It really was nice to be in an apartment convenient to where he wanted to go most of the time. "You stayed up last night, didn't you?" Kidd asked, changing topics as his thoughts strayed back to the dark haired man next to him. Well, he went back to thinking about him because Law had a hand down his pants and was giving him another form of good morning which normally Kidd would have liked if he weren't so fucking late. "I need to go." Kidd said as he reluctantly halted Law's hand. "Can't cancel on them again."

"Do you have to go?" Law asked as he stretched out on the bed comfortably. In an attempt to entice Kidd to stay in bed, perhaps. "And yes, I may have stayed up longer last night. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't slept in a day and a half. Isn't that right?" Kidd asked in return as he got out of bed and started to root around through the dresser for some clothes to throw on.

"Has it been that long?" The dark haired man said vaguely. "…I guess I lost track of the time. Those voices haven't left me completely. That's probably why." Law watched Kidd's progress on finding his clothes, and the golden eyes were fixed on Kidd's back as the red head pulled on a shirt. Law looked even harder at Kidd's back when the other man growled under his breath about how tight the damn thing was. "You could always get a bigger shirt." Law smirked. "Or just not wear one. That's always an option, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kidd grinned over his shoulder at Law, and liked the way the dark haired man had rolled over to lie on his stomach, as it gave him a nice view of his ass. "But I gotta have something on to get in the bar. Old coot has the whole 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' policy in effect."

"Then don't wear a shirt in the apartment." Law said firmly, before he noticed that Kidd's eyes were on him and stretched out further on the bed as provocatively as he could. "Are you going to go by yourself?"

"Yes." Kidd responded, distracted as he zeroed in on the more intimate part of Law not covered up, and decided that the dark haired man apparently liked the idea of him shirtless for some reason. The red head gave his head a little shake as he fumbled a pair of pants. "Yeah. I don't think my friends are ready to meet you, if only because you seem to take my clothes off when we're in the same room." Kidd attempted to get his pants on while at the same time staring at the other man's naked form on the bed. "Some of them might take offense to that."

"I can behave in front of your friends." Law commented as he watched the pants go on, and smirked again as the red head ran a hand through his hair with another growl. "You should just leave your hair like that." Law titled his head to the side as his smirk deepened. "I like it that way."

"I kinda want to be able to see where I'm going." Kidd snatched the bandana off the top of the dresser and offered a smile. "When I'm fucking you I don't have to worry about my hair getting in my face, 'cause you just push it outta the way for me."

"Hmm…well, I do like to touch it." Law breathed, and he seemed to be implying that he liked to touch something else too. "Are you sure you have to go now?"

"Yes." Kidd said, disappointed at the lost opportunity that Law was vaguely offering. "My dick needs to recover from last night anyway." The red head slipped on a jacket from nearby. "Later if I feel up to it?"

"…all right." Law agreed, a little too easily. "I guess I may have given you a bit of a workout."

A bit of a workout was a huge understatement. A blowjob and two…or was it three? Different areas and positions all over the apartment over the course of several hours gave even Kidd a run for stamina. "Get some sleep. I can't believe you were that horny being up for over a day." Kidd said as he headed out the door of the bedroom.

"See you later." Law said with a playful lilt to his voice.

Kidd got the fuck out of the apartment before he just jumped back into bed for another round, ready or not. If he stopped to play with Law, he was going to be even later, and that wouldn't be a bad thing, but he didn't want to be interrupted during sex with a phone call.

But Law would do the next best thing in a few hours that would make Kidd seriously question what the fuck he thought he was doing with his life.

-x-

The bar was a rundown piece of shit like most of the buildings in Sabaody, but at the very least the bar that Kidd was currently in was the cleanest of them that he'd visited since living in the city. It helped that the bar owner had banned smoking and was a stickler for money because that meant that the bar was kept in relatively good shape. And it had the best booze in a square mile, so that counted for something considering the place was pricier than some of the shittier bars that were not very clean and had chain smoking as a pastime.

Not that there wasn't occasional smoking that was allowed by the owner of the bar, but most people that visited were content to do the smoking outside, because Sabaody tended to skip winter altogether and only had two main seasons. There was a very long, drawn out autumn and a very summer-like spring.

It was currently mid-autumn. The bar was packed with a chatter of customers that ranged from innocent bystander out for an end of the day drink to a battle hardened criminal looking for some down time.

Kidd supposed that he fell somewhere in between the two. The red head couldn't help but wonder where Law would fall, and had an uneasy feeling that it was closer to the innocent bystander type, although the dark haired man had been very confident to go walking off into the night after the first time they had fucked.

Law never brought it up and Kidd never asked what had happened those times that the dark haired man had wandered off after they'd met up. After all, most of the time they had fucked in some random building or somewhere with enough space to get their clothes off and act in a desperate way like they'd never fuck again.

Kidd was glad that hadn't happened, but he knew that he was just delaying the inevitable by avoiding questions that his friends were asking him in that bar that evening. The red head had just told them about the apartment that he had found, and that no, there wasn't an easy access into the apartment. Kidd had let his friends know that the door was secure and that the tiny windows high up in the apartment were too small for a chainsaw wielding maniacs to get into the place to murder him in his sleep.

Law waking him up, however, in the middle of the night was very-

"Hey, Kidd, you're spacing out." Bonney pointed out as she rapidly went through another plate of some appetizers that the bar offered.

"She's right, you are." Killer agreed as he waved someone down to get more food. "You said you got a place, but isn't it too expensive for you to afford on your own?"

Kidd had decided to not bring Law with him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to talk about him. "Nah, I got someone there to pay rent too."

"Someone who is too terrified of you to say no to helping you pay rent?" Bonney asked as soon as she polished off the plate.

"Nope. I got the place with that sexy golden eyed guy that I told you about before." Kidd grinned. "So at the very least I have a bed to fuck him on now."

"You're so stupid. Do you even know anything about him?" Bonney asked as she immediately started on the next plate as soon as it arrived at the table.

"Bonney does have a point, Kidd. I'm not so sure that it is a good idea to be staying with someone that you don't know much about besides…physical pleasure. What if he does something to you in your sleep?" Killer asked.

"The worst he'll do is to try to get me to fuck him when I'm not fully awake. That's not killing me. That's driving me insane. Those are two different things." Kidd said.

"You are at least using protection, aren't you, boss?" Heat asked, waving his empty mug in the air for a refill.

"How _did_ you get the apartment so quickly?" Wire asked. "Don't you have to have some kind of proof that you'll pay rent?"

Kidd was about to tell all of them to fuck off when Heat spoke again, his eyes on the front door of the bar.

"Hey, boss." Heat said, hand on his new mug of beer. "Is that the guy you were taking about?"

Kid looked in the direction that Heat had indicated and his breath caught because shit, there was Law. At the very least he had clothes on, and looked quite nice in those jeans, and the red head had a moment to be disappointed that he couldn't see them from behind. The sweater was amusing, and Kidd liked it because of the feathers around the collar. Kidd met those golden eyes and Law offered a tiny smirk and headed in his direction.

Shit.

That look…

Kidd knew that look well by now and he wasn't sure what the fuck he was going to do about it because as much as he wanted to have sex, he didn't particularly want an audience. Not to mention he'd likely get booted off the premises for public indecency, because some bar owners were sticklers for rules.

"Yeah, that's him." Kidd answered Heat and had no time to warn any of his friends about Law's odd…conversation topics, because the dark haired man leapt right into one of them, completely unaware or not caring that there were other people in the vicinity that would hear him.

"The voices are too loud when you are gone. I want them to go away." Law stated. It was clear from his posture that he wanted nothing more than to crawl onto Kidd's lap and have him fuck him right then and there.

As much as Kidd wanted to do just that, he wanted some form of privacy, so he rose from the chair and made muttered excuses that he would be back.

Killer just shook his head wordlessly as Heat and Wire exchanged glances. Bonney merely continued on her new plate of food and said. "Don't break anything."

"Fuck you." Kidd grumbled.

"Isn't that what you're going to do with him?" Bonney shot back, pointing a fork in Law's direction.

Kidd grinned. "Yeah, that's right." And without another word the red head led Law away from the table to the bathroom in the back. The dark haired man didn't say a damn word but as soon as they were close to the door, Law ushered Kidd along, like he was impatient and couldn't wait for the red head to blow his mind.

Inside the bathroom there was no one in sight, which was a good thing because Kidd wasn't so sure what he would do if it hadn't been.

"You want to do it here?" Law asked as he braced his hands on one of the sinks. The dark haired man smirked the entire time as he presented himself in a way that he knew Kidd liked.

Kidd stared for a moment as he struggled to prevent himself from doing that, because there was a chance that someone could walk in on them. But that didn't stop him from going over to Law and hugging him from behind. Kidd propped his chin on Law's shoulder and grinned at their reflections. "No, over there." Kidd managed to say.

Law eyed the red head in the mirror and pressed backward against with a faint smirk. "Another time in front of a mirror?"

"Yeah, sure." Kidd said distractedly as he pulled Law away from the sink and steered him in the direction of the stalls. The red head got them to the last stall, and locked them inside the small space. Kidd was glad that he had guessed right, because sometimes the stalls were disgusting as hell, but this one appeared to have just been cleaned. Lucky for him because what he had planned had needed the place to be relatively spotless.

Law immediately took the locked door as a sign to start trying to feel Kidd up. "Is there enough room in here?"

Kidd felt Law's hands drag up beneath his shirt and twitched as the dark haired man nearly moaned at the play of muscles beneath his fingertips. Kidd flexed his muscles, just because he could, and it got another appreciative sound from Law as the dark haired man dug his fingers into his skin lightly and leaned up to breathe against Kidd's neck.

"Hurry up and fuck me." Law insisted as he made a light trail of kisses and licks down the side of Kidd's neck. "Want you to touch me more. Get beneath my skin and make me scream. Make the voices go away."

Fuck.

This golden eyed bastard was going to kill him with the way he was always so hot for him.

"Hurry up." Law breathed again as he leaned up to kiss the side of Kidd's neck once more before he found Kidd's lips. The dark haired man made needy little sounds into the kiss as he ground up against Kidd like he needed him to fuck him right now or he was going to wither away and die.

"Holy shit, hang on." Kidd said as Law dropped a hand down to fumble with his belt. He just might die too if Law wouldn't give him a chance to get the ball rolling. Damn, Law was demanding when he wanted to get fucked. Kidd hastily dripped the toilet seat down and figured that that would have to do, because Law was getting him hot and bothered and shit. Law already had his pants down and was stroking him like he wanted to forcefully pull Kidd onto him and damn, the red head wanted it to last a bit longer than that so he'd regretfully have to stop Law from touching him like that. Kidd figured that Law might like what he was going to do but he would know soon enough.

Law let out a displeased sound at being dropped onto the toilet lid but those noises soon became eager as Kidd dragged his sweater up and trailed his fingers along Law's tanned skin as he went. It made the dark haired man press against him as much as he could from where he was now seated. Kidd got the sweater up and over Law's head, but when the dark haired man tried to get his arms to go through the clothing to free them was when the red head went through with his spur of the moment decision. Kidd grinned and secured the sweater snugly around Law's arms so that they were pinned behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Law demanded as he strained against the sudden tethering of his arms. "I want to touch you."

"Too damn bad, because I wanna fuck you without you making me go early." Kidd grinned as he leaned over and gripped Law's belt with both hands. The red head kissed Law and muttered against his lips. "Besides, I wanna hear you tell me to fuck you good."

Law's eyes gleamed before he slumped back against the toilet and wiggled his hips impatiently. "This isn't exactly sanitary, you know."

"This is the most sanitized place of the whole fucking bar. It even smells like lemon." Kidd said as he dragged his hands along Law's sides before he settled them on either of the man's hips. "How much cleaner do you need it when we're just gonna get it dirty?"

Law shifted again before he appeared to remember that he could still move his legs. The dark haired man attempted to hook them behind Kidd's waist. "Touch me."

Kidd grinned at that. "I am touching you." The red head said as he made quick work of the belt before he slid those ass cupping jeans off of Law's legs to allow them to pool around his ankles. Kidd reached over and stoked Law’s dick with a hand, which caused the dark haired man to make a thin whine and thrust against his hand desperately. "Someone went commando, I see." Kidd commented with a sharp grin.

Law made some intelligible grunt to the question before he let his head fall back and murmured. "The voices…"

Kidd had reached into his pocket and had a condom out. "What about the voices?"

"They know I'm here." Law said, with an almost fearful look in his eyes now. "They'll hear me."

"Well, I wanna hear you too." Kidd replied as he leaned in again to kiss the dark haired man.

After a moment, Law parted his lips and moaned into the kiss. But the dark haired man still appeared to be troubled, but not enough to prevent or stop Kidd from kissing him.

"Don't pay attention to them. Pay attention to me instead." Kidd growled as he managed to get the condom on and found the lube. "Tell 'em to fuck off, so that I can fuck you."

"They'll hear me." Law whispered as he looked over Kidd's shoulder. "And they're...closer."

"You worried those voices or whatever will hear you tell everyone how good I am at fucking you?" Kidd wondered why Law had bothered to look at a blank bathroom stall. The most that would be there would be scribbled colorful curse words and not so witty insults.

Law nodded wordlessly, clearly torn between getting fucked and the desire to leave before someone or something heard him.

"How about this then?" Kidd undid his bandana and dangled it in front of Law. Kidd would have laughed at the irked expression that Law gave him had he not been serious. "What? I'm offering to gag you if you're worried about them hearing us."

Law appeared reluctant before he gave a little shake of his head. "Try without it first. I'll let you know if they get too close."

"Okay." Kidd wrapped the bandana around his head again and reached for the lube. It was clear in the span of about twenty seconds that Law really couldn't help but make a lot of noise while he was being fingered, no matter who was the one that did it. Or just being touched intimately in general seemed to drive the golden eyed man wild.

Law captured Kidd's lips in another hungry kiss before he indicted without words just how much he wanted Kidd to continue to touch him with a jerk of his lower half against the red head's questing fingers.

"Fuck." Kidd hissed, before he used one hand to hold the back of Law's head so he could give the golden eyed man a more thorough kiss.

Law moaned into the kiss like Kidd was doing something positively dirty.

Kidd felt that perhaps he was, with the idea of fucking Law in a public establishment where people might hear them.

"Ah! There. Again." Law leaned forward and dropped his head against Kidd's shoulder as he attempted to move down against Kidd's hand despite the red head pushing him back into place. "Hurry. Finish up. Want you."

Kidd couldn't stop the honest to goodness loud as fuck moans that issued from Law.

Shit.

He'd forgotten that one spot while he fingered Law always got to him and then the dark haired man really couldn't control himself.

Damn.

There was a loud hammer of a fist on the bathroom door and Kidd hastily clapped a free hand over Law's mouth to muffle the noises the dark haired man was issuing. "What?" Kidd snapped, even though he had a fairly good idea of who had dared to interrupt them.

The door opened and it was Killer's voice that spoke. "The bar owner said if you're gonna fuck to do something about the noise."

"Fuck. Fine." Kidd growled, distracted as Law leaned up and started to kiss the hand the red head held over his mouth. "Go away."

The door closed and Kidd cursed as Law moved his head again and got two of Kidd's fingers in his mouth.

Law sucked hard at Kidd's fingers and moaned something around them like it was Kidd's dick he was lathering attention on and not just his fingers.

Fuck.

Kidd needed to fuck Law right now, everyone else be damned. Kidd took off the bandana again after he'd removed his fingers in order to hold the bandana up. "Hear that? Gonna have to use this after all."

Law gave one last uncomfortably arousing suck around Kidd's fingers before he released them. The dark haired man studied Kidd for a moment before he let out a faintly disappointed sigh but opened his mouth nonetheless to allow Kidd to gag him with the brightly colored fabric.

Kidd secured the makeshift gag in place and used the spit covered hand to slick himself up with lube before he loomed over Law and gripped his hips and pressed up against him. "Don't worry. You won't even notice it's there. Besides, now you gotta let me know another way what you want."

Law stared at Kidd blankly before the man's golden eyes took on a heated look.

Kidd grinned as he pressed up against Law and let out a low groan as he got halfway in. "Damn, you're tight tonight. How the hell can you be after yesterday?"

Law shifted back slightly in order to try and give Kidd a better angle and moaned something around the gag in his mouth impatiently. The dark haired man gave the red head a fairly desperate look out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying. Hang on." Kidd readjusted and held on tight before he thrust, and the red head saw that Law clearly liked the feeling because he dropped his head back again and made a motion in return. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Kidd grinned as he settled into a comfortable rhythm, despite the odd angle he had Law seated on the toilet. It was a first, Kidd realized, screwing someone in the bathroom like this. "You like that you might be heard by everyone in the bar?" Kidd avoided asking about the 'voices' as it appeared that Law separated them from the people in the bar.

Law made a muffled sound of what appeared to be agreement as he attempted to get Kidd to thrust deeper with the way he tried to press back against the red head.

"Fuck, you're really gagging for it tonight, aren't you?" The red head wondered, and couldn't help but grin as Law groaned a long string of unintelligible moans and whines. Kidd figured that Law gagged for it most of the time, because there wasn't a time of day that Law didn't appear to enjoy a good fuck, solely from his actions the past few weeks. But that one morning a week ago had been a bit of a dud because Kidd couldn't work himself into a conscious enough of a state to enjoy himself. At the very least, Law seemed to have had a good time but damn, Kidd would have liked to have been fully awake for that one.

Noise complaints in that area of Sabaody were rare and Kidd had had a good laugh over it as he forked over some money to the landlord to smooth things over.

While Kidd was having a good time right now in those close quarters in the bathroom stall, the red head could tell by the way that Law was straining against the sweater that tethered him that he wasn't having as much fun. The moans had gone down quite a bit in volume too, with only a few pants and breathy sounds issuing from around the makeshift gag. Kidd figured that he was already fucking Law at this point, so if he freed the other man's arms, he was likely to just cling to him and that would be fine with him. After all, Kidd wanted Law to be enjoying himself too.

With a bit of difficulty, Kidd managed to remove Law's sweater, and as anticipated, the dark haired man's arms wrapped around the red head's neck tightly.

Law clung to Kidd as he made a moan like inquiry into the side of Kidd's throat, as if he were wondering what the other man was up to.

"Thinking about fucking you against the stall." Kidd muttered, and from the way Law tried to lean forward and press himself against him with an eager sound, it was clear that he was interested in the red head doing that. "Yeah, you like the sound of that, huh?" Kidd grinned as he shifted slightly and thrust again.

Law made encouraging little sounds into Kidd's throat that time and it sounded like the dark haired man wanted Kidd to do that right now.

With a grin, Kidd wrapped his arms around Law's back and lifted the other man up as he kept them together. Kidd pressed Law tightly against the side of the stall and when he was sure that he wasn't going to drop him, started to fuck the golden eyed man with gusto. "How's that?" Kidd asked, despite the fact that he could tell exactly what Law thought about the new angle. Kidd was fairly certain that Law would be yowling like a fucking cat had he not been gagged because the man sure as hell was writhing like he was experiencing the most wonderful sex in the world. Kidd knew he could keep that slow and hard pace up for long enough to get Law to come. And he managed that with a deeper thrust than before that caused Law's head to drop back against the stall as the dark haired man shuddered softly.

"Shit." Kidd cursed when he realized that Law had come all over his brand new fucking shirt. But he was too aroused at this point to think anything other than getting off himself, and as soon as he did, he sat down hard on the toilet as Law sagged against him with a sigh around the gag. Law wriggled around on Kidd's lap to part from the red head before he shakily helped Kidd removed the condom. Kidd didn't get much time to think because Law was suddenly back and kissing him.

Wait. When had Law taken off the gag?

Just then?

Fuck it. Law was kissing him. Kidd would figure it out later.

The kiss ended, and Law, with a lick of his lips, dropped down to his knees to give Kidd's dick some attention as he cleaned the traces of their previous activities. And then Law appeared to decide to give the same attention he'd given to Kidd's fingers earlier and made very indecent sounds as he sucked in what appeared to be a desperate way.

Kiss sucked in his breath, because fuck that felt good but he didn't think his body was up for anything else right away.

The golden eyed man seemed to sense this, because with one last long lick from base to tip, Law was back up on Kidd's lap to steal another kiss and forced Kidd into a battle for dominance.

Law could steal all the damn kisses that he wanted so long as Kidd got to indulge in each and every one of them. Kidd was enjoying the kiss so much that he didn't seem to realize they spent much longer in the stall than he thought. Law had even crossed his legs behind Kidd's back and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck in an attempt to be as physically close as possible. And when that spectacular kiss was over, Kidd merely sagged backward and cuddled with Law in silence, because the red head was just relieved that the other man didn't say anything about the voices.

It was Killer that interrupted the silence.

Funny, Kidd had entirely forgotten where he was and who he'd gone to meet at the bar, with Law demanding all of his attention.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kidd? The bar closes in an hour."

Kidd started and wrapped an arm around Law's back as he frowned over the dark haired man's head at the closed stall. "It is?"

"Yes, it is, and the owner said you better have not made a mess." Killer said, his footfalls entering the bathroom.

Law seemed to be aware enough to hitch up his pants, but he helped Kidd with his own, since the red head appeared to be in a daze. Law smirked at the sight of a shitless Kidd as he settled back down on the red head's lap.

Kidd had long since taken off the dirty shirt and was left bare-chested with his jacket. "Hey, Killer?" If he was going to be scolded with what his friend was going to see, he may as well make it funny. "Can I borrow a shirt? Mine got kinda dirty."

The footsteps halted and immediately went back the way they came. "Get cleaned up and out. We can talk later."

The door closed again and Law tilted his head first to one side and then the other. And then he looked at Kidd and rested his hands on the red head's shoulders. "The voices are quieter."

"That's good." Kidd said. "But we should go back to the apartment."

"Why? There's still an hour." Law smirked as he held up a condom. "That's plenty of time, right?"

"Oh fuck, you're not serious, are you?" Kidd complained, even if he didn't actually mean it as a no.

"Yes, I am always serious." Law straddled Kidd's lap and ground down slowly against him. "I don't want to hear those voices. Keep doing what you were doing. I almost didn't hear them for ten minutes."

So Kidd did.

And it was fucking hot and sexy and very, very, messy as well as wonderful despite the fact that he got chewed out by Killer and the bar owner for leaving after closing hours.

But it was definitely worth it, because Kidd got to have one last heated kiss in the alleyway before he and Law went back to their apartment. Law seemed to be in a much less distracted and more pleasant mood with the voices being 'further' away.

Whatever that meant.

Kidd felt that if he could, he would figure out what it meant, because he really liked being around Law when the golden eyed man wasn't distracted by those 'voices.' But it still didn't answer the question of why Law was insistent on being around the red head to keep the voices quiet. It wasn't like Kidd was doing anything other than fucking Law and being around him in general.

Kidd got more than he bargained for the next day in regards to the mysteries surrounding Law and it again led him to question what he was doing with his life.

Being blackmailed into taking a second job wasn't exactly something Kidd had expected, nor did he expect that the person who had done the blackmailing to be someone that Law apparently had connections to.


	7. Chapter 7

Kidd felt that he was going to be late for work. And it was all Trafalgar fucking Law's fault. The red head had thought that he had gotten out of the apartment undetected after getting dressed. That he'd left behind a slumbering Law. Only, the dark haired man hadn't been asleep, or had woken up soon as Kidd had left, because Law had caught up with the red head minutes later to join Kidd on his walk along the darkening streets of the city.

And the way that Law was looking at him….

Fuck.

Kidd was going be late again because there was no way that Law was going to behave himself all the way to the fucking club. That would have just been too convenient. Although Kidd didn't think that anyone would give a shit if he was late to the club, but at the same time, the place had been overrun the one time he had overslept from a drinking binge of epic proportions. That had been a damn fun night filled with sex and a shit ton of condoms, but Kidd had a lot more fun now that Law was in the picture.

"Where do you work?" Law asked out of the blue. The golden eyed man took the opportunity to press himself up against Kidd's side as they passed over a crosswalk.

"Just a club. Four days a week the teenagers come and dance inappropriately with one another and get drunk." Kidd rolled Law's arm off his shoulder and shrugged. "The other three days it is a strip club."

"Hm." Law pressed himself up against Kidd again, heedless of personal space as his hand tracked up Kidd's back. "Do you strip there?"

"Nah, I'm a bouncer." Kidd said in return as he became acutely aware of the way that Law's hand creeped up beneath his shirt to trace skin. And then fucking moaned.

What the fuck?

"I guess you have the muscles for it." Law breathed against the red head's skin he leaned up on his toes to mouth the side of Kidd's neck. "But I still think you should strip."

Wait.

When had they stopped walking?

Hell if Kidd knew with the way that Law was determined to leave a mark. Kidd closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath before he let it out.

Fuck, he was going to be late.

Kidd turned toward the golden eyed man and saw that he was smirking at him. Kidd grinned in return and then hoisted him up, hands beneath Law's ass.

Law pressed himself flush against Kidd as he made hungry sounds against his neck as he moaned again and gasped out. "You need to strip." Law made it sound as if something bad would happen if he didn't. Or perhaps he just wanted to see Kidd get naked on a stage with lights highlighting his package for the world to see. And for Law to get on his knees on the stage with him to worship it like he did every other night.

Dammit.

Kidd was getting hard thinking about it, even if he wasn't going to even do that, and said as much. "Like fuck I'm gonna strip in that club. Creepy old farts go there sometimes to jack off in a corner and I don't wanna be one of their fantasies." The red head turned his head after Law tugged his hair insistently. Kidd knew what the other man wanted and he wanted it too.

Who the hell wouldn't want someone as fucking hot as Law to kiss them? Kidd was very pleased he had the golden eyed man all to himself as he initiated the kiss and Law immediately responded to it eagerly.

Shit.

Law's tongue seared the inside of Kidd's mouth as the dark haired man gasped and panted into the kiss like it was the last one he was ever going to have. Kidd couldn't help but try and return the favor. And he groped Law's ass too, because it was a very nice ass that deserved the attention. And Kidd knew that Law liked it because the son of a bitch ground down against him and nipped into the kiss with a low groan like he wanted Kidd to fuck him right now.

Huh.

That actually didn't sound like a bad idea, so long as he wasn't late.

Kidd had to break for air first and felt Law's head sag against his shoulder as he too gasped in breath. Kidd laughed, slightly loopy from the lack of air. "Why do you wanna see me strip so bad? I already strip in front of you back in the apartment."

They slept naked, since Kidd was never sure when he would occasionally wake up to see Law smirking at him and in the middle of giving him a blowjob. Or doing something else devious that Kidd wholeheartedly approved of.

"Not there." Law panted against Kidd. "Not the club either." The dark haired man steadied his breath before he lifted his gaze to Kidd's. "I meant here. Now. Want you to fuck me now."

"I just fucked you yesterday night." Kidd said incredulously, even as he kept Law hoisted in the air.

"You were trying to go to work without waking me up." Law said as he reached up and ran a few fingers through Kidd's hair. "And you hadn't asked me if I wanted to go with you today." Law tilted his head as he eyed Kidd before he pressed himself down against the red head's hands again. "Doesn't have to be slow. Fuck me fast. Fuck me hard." Law smirked as he brushed a few impatient kisses along Kidd's jaw. "You don't want to be late, right?"

Shit. Shit.

Kidd was totally on board for a quick fuck. Hell if he was going to pass up on that or on some more of those wonderfully delicious and wicked kisses. Kidd shifted his hold so that Law was against his chest, and, once he felt the other man start to mouth the side of his neck again, Kidd grimaced and headed down the nearest alley. With a haughty glare and a bearing of his teeth, the red head scared off the two punks that had looked as if they were going to jump him as soon as he went down the alley.

The two fled without a backward glance.

Kidd snorted something before he looked around, and then decided that the crates on the ground would have to do to shield the view from the sidewalk. Kidd would rather not be picked up for fucking Law in the street like he had no self-control. He did, but Kidd also didn't think he'd get a chance to do anything with Law when they were at the club. To distract himself as he walked around the crates and lowered the dark haired man to the ground on his feet, Kidd mumbled. "How are the voices today?"

Law gave a tiny little shrug. "Better than they have been lately. Quieter."

"That's good." Kidd said, because he'd figured out that that was the right thing to do. To ask Law about those voices. It seemed as if Kidd had been right about Law wanting some kind of reassurance whenever he talked about the voices.

"I guess you have to work, so don't strip right now." Law said matter of fact, even if the tone was faintly disappointed. And then he went and unbuttoned his pants, and let them drop with a little shake of his hips before he slipped them off his feet and next to the crate. And stared at Kidd expectantly.

Well, well, well.

Kidd leered appreciatively.

Law wasn't wearing anything under those pants, and his heated, lusty look wasn't for show. He was fucking hard and Kidd liked that he could get him to that point without even touching him all that much. It was hot as hell. Kidd ginned some more when Law settled himself on his hands and knees and looked pointedly over his shoulder at Kidd.

Fuck.

Fucking shit.

Kidd hastily unzipped his pants, growled when they stuck, and near tore them off as he fumbled out a condom and some lube from his jacket. When he looked back at Law, the dark haired man was already bracing himself on the ground, and the red head could see that he was breathing heavily from the rise and fall of his chest, like he was so aroused that he couldn't get any relief until he was fucked.

Kidd was fine with that.

Law arced his back against Kidd when the red head settled over him, before he made a confused little sound when Kidd grumbled something before there was an 'Ahh fuck' and 'fucking drive me crazy' that issued from the red head. "Eustass-ya?" Law questioned, before he made a thin whine as Kidd's fingers were suddenly exactly where he wanted them to be. "Mm, more of that. Do more of that before you fuck me." Law bit back a whine as Kidd twisted his fingers. "More. Do that again. Feels good."

Kidd couldn't fucking control himself right now with Law already making those damn noises. He didn't take as long as he would have liked with the lube, but Law making such encouraging sounds from being fingered that Kidd felt that he was ready to go sooner than usual, and wasted no time getting the condom on and fucking Law as he'd been asked to do. And forgot that Law was fucking vocal as hell and Kidd honestly expected someone to race down the alley and stab his exposed back. Once that thought took root, Kidd's shoulders itched with invisible tension. It got to the point that he gripped Law around the middle and hoisted him up, which drove him deeper and made Law let loose another vocal shower of appreciation for Kidd being so good inside him.

The red head regretfully would have to silence him in some way and grinned as he thought of how. Law had said he wanted a quick fuck, and he would give him that. Kidd wrapped one hand around Law's stomach to hold him in place as his clean hand went to Law's mouth and pressed two fingers against the other man's lips insistently.

Law made some low whine of refusal, like he didn't want to do what Kidd was indicating.

Kidd retaliated by not moving, which made the golden eyed man squirm in his lap impatiently.

Fuck.

That probably hadn't been the best idea.

Law nibbled Kidd's fingers as he breathed out. "Keep moving."

"I will once we do something about you being so loud." Kidd said as he rested his fingers more heavily across Law's lips. "You really don't wanna draw attention to yourself in a place like this."

The golden eyed man's response was a huffed, displeased sound.

"I'll fuck you later if I get a break." Kidd offered. "In the club."

Law seemed to think about this for a moment before the dark haired man began to lick Kidd's fingers. And then Law parted his lips with a faintly disappointed sigh, as if he didn't want to be silenced.

Kidd would give him something to think about instead. The red head drove his fingers as far as he could get them to go, which made Law choke in surprise at the intrusion before he started to suck on the digits in a very delicious way.

Law made a muffled moan around the red head's fingers and made a little wiggle on Kidd's lap in question.

"Yeah, yeah, hang on, I got you." Kidd mumbled against Law's now shuddering form. As if all the pent up tension and arousal were too much for him. Kidd didn't think that he had thought things through too well, because now he only had one hand to work with and that arm was currently around Law's waist. And then it hit him. "Hey, use your hands to balance. I wanna touch you."

Law bit down lightly on the fingers in response before his hands drifted down and settled to keep himself upright.

Kidd carefully let go, and when he saw that Law wasn't going to fall over, he gave a little thrust and the dark haired man went right against it in return. Kidd placed an open mouthed kiss on the exposed skin of Law's neck from beneath the hoodie he wore. "Yeah. Like that. Ride me like that."

Law moaned something and started to move with a hint of desperation.

Fuck.

Kidd didn't think he would last that long if Law kept that pace. So he hastily wrapped a hand around Law's dick and laughed as the other man shook even more. "You that turned on?" Kidd muttered as he leaned forward, the fingers in Law's mouth pressing down on the tongue to stop its movement. "You like me fucking you while my fingers are in your mouth?"

Law made a garbled sound that appeared to be the affirmative. The golden eyed man gave Kidd's fingers a good long suck once the red head had released the pressure on his tongue.

"Good, cause I might have to do it in the club again because you're so fucking loud." Kidd bit Law's neck lightly, his hand moving along more quickly. "Not that I mind it when you're loud in the apartment. I like to hear you tell everyone how good I am at fucking you."

Neither one of them lasted much longer after that, because Kidd's words had seemed to ignite some fire in Law as he began to move more erratically than before. He let out a cry around Kidd's fingers as he came, hips jerking against the red head's hand. Kidd grinned some more as he wrapped his arm back around Law's waist and gave a few more rough thrusts that would have likely caused Law to fucking yowl his head off before he came too. Kidd slumped against the alley wall but not before he'd reluctantly removed his fingers from the other man's mouth. He grinned tiredly as Law gave the fingers one last lick.

"You're so fucking dirty sometimes." Kidd groaned as Law slid off his lap. "Fuck."

"Hm." Law hummed as he settled against Kidd's nearest thigh. "But so are you."

"Don't fall asleep here. Still gotta get to the club." Kidd said as he discarded the condom in a nearby dumpster with a flick of his hand. He poked Law in the back. "C'mon, I can't carry you in the club. I'll get hell from everyone else."

Law sighed but reluctantly got up to retrieve his pants, limping visibly.

Damn.

Kidd had forgotten about that, but that was just as well. He didn't want anyone fucking with Law at the club anyway, literally or figuratively.

Once Law's pants were in place, the dark haired man wrapped an arm around Kidd's waist. "Well, shall we go then?"

Fuck.

Law was back to acting as though they hadn't just fucked in an alley.

But the good thing, as they went back out onto the sidewalk and continued on their way, was that Kidd wasn't going to be late.

-x-

Kidd nearly made a face when he caught sight of another bouncer standing outside of the club.

Dammit.

That meant that he was going to be working inside the club that night and on a strip night at that. Fucking drunks. Kidd hated them and there were always more of them on the weekend. Kidd's mood didn't improve as the blond bouncer harassed him as he and Law walked up to the doors.

"Hey, Kidd! Thought you were going to be late."

"Fuck off, Bellamy." Kidd growled in return as he got closer to the blond.

"Heh." Bellamy's tongue lolled out briefly in amusement as he looked Law over. "Who's your friend?" There was a nasty grin on the blond's face as if he knew exactly what Law was to Kidd.

"He needs a place to hang out. He got locked out of his place." Kidd felt that it would be inappropriate to tell his fellow bouncer that he was fucking Law. Not that it mattered, because Bellamy appeared to have a good idea what was going on.

"Sure he was locked out." Bellamy laughed. He waved a hand to indicate for the two to go past him, since there wasn't a line queued up yet. Bellamy cackled as Kidd walked by and flipped him off. "By the way, I heard some rich guy is coming here tonight. Probably why the boss has you inside tonight. Make a good impression and all."

"Fucking hell. I ain't protecting some rich asshole. If someone stabs him in the back, he's only got himself to blame for coming without bodyguards." Kidd grumbled as he steered Law inside the building.

"I hear the guy is loaded. Don't screw up tonight." Bellamy called after the red head. "Sounded like he might even buy the club to spice shit up and all that."

"Fuck." Kidd hissed. That sounded exactly like something their boss would do. It would definitely give the slimy bastard a way to run off to better place. Kidd was more concerned about whether he would still have a job or not.

"Who is coming?" Law asked sharply, and the way he said it struck Kidd as strange. Not to mention the fact that he sounded completely with reality then too.

"I dunno. But if the guy is loaded like Bellamy thinks, then they'll probably wait until the place is crowded, so they don't draw as much attention."

Law was quiet as he walked alongside Kidd past the DJ booth, his expression troubled.

Kidd settled Law into a corner of the club where the golden eyed man could see everything, and this seemed to be the best idea because Law relaxed fractionally upon noticing this. Kidd wandered over to the bar and got Law a drink, and set it in front of the dark haired man, and he was rewarded with a smile from Law. Kidd hurriedly started to check the rest of the club over before he tried to sneak another kiss from Law. Especially when the golden eyed man began to sip through the straw of the soda he'd been given in a way that reminded Kidd of when Law had sucked off of him before.

The red head felt kind of bad for the inanimate straw.

-x-

Hours later and Kidd was pissed that the club was so fucking busy, but he really shouldn't have been surprised because it was always like that on strip nights. Kidd kept glancing over the crowd, partially to make sure people were more or less keeping their hands to themselves and partially to look for the rich asshole that was supposed to of that seemed to crop up, so Kidd ended up focusing more on his job. So it was as Kidd helped a smashed fool out the door of the club for feeling up a waitress that the rich guy decided to show himself.

Kidd unceremoniously dropped the guy on his ass. "Sober up before you come back, asshole." The red head glared until the drunkard got to his feet and staggered off. And that was when Kidd heard it. A creepy, unnerving laugh from directly behind him.

"Fufufufu. I see the rumors about this club keeping higher standards are true. Drunken fools who don't know their place are useless scum."

Kidd turned and caught sight of the speaker, and had to tilt his head up to get a good look at the man that stood there grinning eerily at him. The man was probably a little over eight feet tall, blond, and wore sunglasses over his eyes, despite it being dark outside. And the man wore a ridiculously feathery pink jacket over his shoulders. The white shirt he wore was unbuttoned, showing off his muscles. Kidd would have judged the ugly pants had he not had yellow and black ones that were similarly tasteless. Kidd was suddenly struck by the idea that this had to be the guy that Bellamy had mentioned earlier. And then Kidd answered the man's unasked question. "The fuckers keep coming back drunk or not. At least most of them pay well, even if some rack up tabs."

The man cracked up at that as he introduced himself. "I'm Donquixote Doflamingo." The blond caught sight of Kidd's smirk and gave a dramatic sigh. "Yes, my mother and father have a way with names, don't they?" Doflamingo grinned and dropped his voice, as if he were sharing some great secret. "Want to know my brother's name?"

"Sure." Kidd decided to humor the guy just in case he did buy the place. Kidd would kiss ass up to a point because he would rather not lose a job. The well-paying ones were hard to find in Sabaody. Especially the jobs that didn't take out taxes from his pay and all that shit. Kidd wanted to keep it that way.

"Rocinante." Doflamingo laughed as if he had told the red head the best joke in the world.

Kidd smirked. "Well, don't feel bad about the whole name thing. My mom did the same to me."

"Oh?" Doflamingo asked with a grin.

"Name's Eustass Kidd."

Doflamingo cracked up. "I see." The blond glanced at the club, and then to Kidd. "I am here to speak to your boss about this club."

"Someone mentioned that." Kidd said as he started to head back into the club. He indicated that Doflamingo should follow him, even if he was sure that the blond had been silently demanding he do so, even though his previous words hadn't been as such. As Kidd led Doflamingo through the club and around the strippers who were dancing around and getting the small crowd going wild, he glanced to where he had left Law.

Huh.

Law was there before he'd taken the drunkard out, and now he was gone. Funny. Maybe he had to take a piss or something. He'd certainly been drinking enough soda, water and wine. As soon as Kidd had Doflamingo in conference or whatever with his boss, Kidd went back into the main area of the club, and when he turned around to do another sweep of the place for the golden eyed man, Law was suddenly there. "Holy shit, don't do that." Kidd immediately noted that Law didn't look happy. In fact, he seemed to be very upset and angry.

With him.

What the hell?

"Do you know that man?" Law asked as he cast his gaze in the direction of the backroom.

"The pink wearing guy? Doflamingo?" Kidd was confused at Law's reaction. "No, never seen him before tonight. But he must be the guy that Bellamy mentioned earlier."

Law made a faint sound as Doflamingo reappeared and hastily hid himself behind Kidd as the blond passed by, chatting with Kidd's boss.

Kidd didn't like the way that a sudden tremor shook Law's body as the man pressed up against his back. Kidd may not have known Doflamingo, but Law sure as hell seemed to. Kidd let out an indignant grunt as Law wrested the key to the apartment from his pocket. "You gonna leave?"

Law hesitated, but clearly couldn't bring himself to pass behind Doflamingo and Kidd's boss, both of whom were speaking in low tones. Instead, Kidd watched as Law went and shut himself inside the club storage room in the back.

The dark haired man was still fucking weird.

Kidd had a lot of questions to ask Law then, but figured that asking them while Doflamingo was around might not be the best idea. The feeling intensified when Kidd walked by Doflamingo and his boss as he frog marched a particularly bitchy drunk toward the door and overheard their conversation.

"I do believe that I am still interested in buying this place. It could be a good location." Doflamingo murmured something quiet that Kidd couldn't hear, before the blond's voice became audible again. "I don't suppose that you've seen a golden eyed man, have you?"

"No. I think I'd remember if I saw an eye color that unusual."

Kidd nearly dropped the drunk he was now half wrestling with, but was inwardly grateful that his boss hadn't seen Law.

"I see." Doflamingo drawled lazily, as if unsurprised. "That's too bad. I had heard that he'd come here to Sabaody not too long ago."

"Why the hell would anyone come here willingly?" Kidd's boss laughed.

"I hear that it can be lucrative." Doflamingo laughed as well, as if amused by the idea. "Maybe he thinks that it'll help him from going crazy."

Kidd's boss was beside himself. "He must already be crazy if he wanted to come here. Help is hard to come by."

"That red head of yours seems to be competent." Doflamingo commented.

"He's a good kid. Damn fine at spotting trouble before it starts. Helps diffuse it at times or finishes it if he can't stop it."

"That's useful." Doflamingo said, sounding as if he were thinking about something.

"Yeah, it's the damndest thing. Sometimes it is like he can read the mood of these idiots and zero in on the bad ones." Kidd's boss said thoughtfully.

"Fascinating. Maybe I could keep him here after transferring ownership of the club to me." Doflamingo didn't make it a question. It was more of a demand.

"He does still need a job. Should be fine. He's good at what he does."

Kidd made it seem as if the man that he was dragging toward the door was being more difficult than he was before he got outside and dumped the man on his ass. The man left spitting curse after curse. The red head had heard far worse. He wasn't concerned about the guy coming back that night anyway. Kidd was about to go in and lie low for a while when he backed into a large body and froze as he heard Doflamingo's voice next to his ear.

"You should be more discreet when eavesdropping." Doflamingo said pleasantly.

"Can't blame me for wanting to know if I'll still have a job if the boss forks the place over." Kidd said with a shrug. He hoped that he wouldn't be asked about Law. He could lie if he had to, but he had a feeling a lie wouldn't fly so well with Doflamingo. He was sharp.

"Understandable." Doflamingo agreed. "I did buy the club, by the way, but I still want bouncers, so don't worry."

Kidd stilled as a large hand seized his upper arm and gave it a warning squeeze.

"And since I now own this place as of five minutes ago, that makes me your boss now, correct?"

"That's right." Kidd managed to agree.

"Your former boss thinks highly of you, so in addition to being a bouncer here, I want you to be one of my bodyguards. I am new to the city, after all." Doflamingo laughed lightly. "Fufufu. It would be useful to have someone around who knows the area well."

Fuck.

Kidd hadn't expected that at all. It was a fucking bad idea, but the red head had no reason to say no without letting on that he knew Law. "Would I be able to get any sleep? Between the hours I work here in addition to a new job?" Kidd indicated the club with his free hand. "I usually sleep during the day before I come here. That doesn't leave me a lot of free time."

"Your schedule would be rearranged, of course." Doflamingo said smoothly, as if sleep was the least Kidd should worry about. "And both jobs will pay well."

"And you do need money to get by in Sabaody." Kidd agreed. It was true, and the red head knew that extra cash would be good because he could help Killer and the others keep their apartment.

Dammit.

Kidd felt like he'd been backed into a corner, even if Doflamingo was giving him the option to back out. But Kidd wasn't going to because he needed the fucking money. It was just going to be a shame, because it sounded like he was going to have less time to spend with Law.

"So you agree to being one of my bodyguards in addition to being a bouncer?" Doflamingo asked curiously.

"Don't see why not. But I gotta say the city isn't as pretty as it seems. Especially at night." Kidd felt that he might as well let Doflamingo know that now.

"Fufufu. I'll need to have some of my bodyguards train you, but I'm sure you'll pick things up quickly enough." Doflamingo laughed again. "And I know the city isn't what it seems, but I might as well have a lucrative business in a place where I can get away with things that I can't in more…law abiding cities."

Fuck.

Kidd was fucking screwed and he had a feeling he could turn up dead if he had said no.

"Well? What do you think?" Doflamingo asked, clearly unaware of the turmoil that was going on inside the red head's mind.

Kidd gave a careless shrug. "Sounds fine to me so long as I can get some sleep."

"I'll have my secretary work on your schedule then." Doflamingo paused and then added as an afterthought. "And the days that you are my bodyguard will be days that you will spend at my home."

Fuck. That meant that Kidd wouldn't be able to see Law every day.

"Is it going to be an alternating schedule?" Kidd asked.

"Of course. Will that be a problem?" Doflamingo made it clear from his tone that it had better not be.

Kidd restrained himself from saying something that he doubted he could get away with around this guy. Kidd hated rich assholes nearly as much as the drunks. "Nah, just wondering." Kidd said after he got himself back under control.

"Good. I'll have my secretary contact you tomorrow evening." Doflamingo gave Kidd's arm one more squeeze before he let go and went over to a pink limo that had just pulled up. A pink limo with fucking flamingo print on it. Kidd waited until the pink monstrosity, man and car, were gone, before he went into the club and let the bartender know that he was taking a break. Kidd went straight to the storage room and locked himself inside, and instantly found himself with a lapful of Law as the golden eyed man had just shoved him onto a chair that was there.

"Is he gone?" Law asked as he settled himself comfortably on Kidd's lap.

"Yeah. But I'm fucked because he basically blackmailed me into being one of his bodyguards." Kidd growled something before he sighed. "I bet he would have dragged me off into an alley to beat me or something till I agreed.

Law looked a little ill. "Does he know that you know about me?"

"I don't think so." Kidd said as he absently trailed a hand down Law's back. "Didn't ask me and I didn't say anything."

"Are you done working?" Law asked, a spark of interest in his eyes as he said it.

"Nah, break." Kidd said, not sure what to make of the look.

"The voices are back." Law murmured, almost glumly, as he leaned up against Kidd's chest. "Fuck me so I'm too exhausted to focus on them."

Fuck _yeah_.

Screwing Law in the storage room at the club was definitely something Kidd was up for after all that bullshit with Doflamingo. Kidd even had extra condoms on him this time, and Law was already kissing him, so it was going to be a good night after all.

A very good night, with the way Law was so hot for it already.

And here Kidd had just fucked him hours before. Law had some crazy stamina in him that made Kidd a little jealous. So he decided to prove that he could at least keep pace with Law, if not finish at the same time. Besides, Kidd thought, as he met Law's lips for another heated kiss, it had to be all that fucking liquor that made the golden eyed man so eager right now.

That had to be it.


	8. Chapter 8

Liquor or not, that was a fucking hot as hell kiss that he received from Law and Kidd loved it. The red haired man steered Law backward until he had the dark haired man against the wall. With a snigger at the way Law made a disgruntled sound at the kiss being broken, Kidd slid a leg between them to grind it lightly against the dark haired man’s crotch.

Law writhed against the wall and gasped unintelligibly.

Kidd grinned at that and would have loved nothing more than to keep kissing the other man. But regretfully, the red head knew he would have to fuck Law in a way that would make it difficult to kiss him so that the red head could focus on fucking him within the time frame of his break. Kidd ground his knee in a slow, agonizing circle.

Law made some delicious sounding moan before he shoved the red head’s leg away and pressed himself flush against Kidd, both of the dark haired man’s hands reaching up to tug at Kidd’s shirt as if to take it off.

“Leave it on.” Kidd breathed before he locked the dark haired man into another kiss, and moaned something himself as his tongue delved into Law’s mouth with the intent on leaving the other man as breathless as possible.

Law seemed to think that if the red head’s clothes were off limit that his were not, so the dark haired man made used of the fact that his hands were free to desperately fumble with his pants to get them off his body and out of the way. Law made an appreciative hum into the rather sloppy kiss that he was currently receiving, and reached up with both hands to make it stay that way once his pants were kicked out of the way.

Kidd reached down with a hand and gripped Law’s dick in his palm, and found, to no surprise at all, that the other man was hard. “You wanna get fucked that badly?” Kidd breathed against Law’s lips as he ran his hand lightly along the shaft.

“Yes.” Law nearly moaned the word as he gripped the hand around his dick and joined Kidd in fondling it. “Want you to.” As soon as Kidd rubbed a fingertip against the tip Law gasped something and let go to wrap that arm around Kidd’s back. And then stated to shamelessly hump Kidd’s nearest leg as if that would get the red head to keep touching him in the way he was.

Kidd let go of Law’s cock, despite the fact that the dark haired man had made a hiss of displeasure at the loss of contact.  Kidd let out a short laugh and rested his head on Law’s shoulder to gently mouth at the skin between shoulder and neck.

“You’re so fucking hot for it, huh?” Kidd bit down slightly on the skin of Law’s neck, before he let go to allow the other man to drop to his knees.

“Uh-huh.  Very much so.” The dark haired man breathed out distractedly, before he trailed his hands up to feel Kidd’s ass. And then, with a low moan, Law pressed his face into Kidd’s clothed crotch and began to mouth the red head’s shaft through the fabric, letting out hungry little sounds as he made his way around the front of Kidd’s pants.

Kidd rested his hands on the dark haired man’s shoulders automatically, and gripped tightly as soon as Law let out a loud moan over his clothed dick.

What the fuck?

“Hurry up and fuck me before…the voices show up.” Law breathed out, as his hands reached up and fumbled Kidd’s belt off. The golden eyed man made short work of pulling them down, and hummed appreciatively at the sight of Kidd’s cock unconfined in a pair of boxers. “I don’t want them to find me. Find us.”

“No problem. I wanna fuck you anyway.” Kidd twitched as Law’s mouth nibbled the end of his dick and then gave it a quick lick of his tongue, like he was just getting a taste for it. “Wanna know what…one of my guys said?”

“Hm?” Law inquired absently as he sealed his mouth over the tip and gave it a good hard suck.

“Ah…he said that you were...um…a slut for cock.” Kidd said. The red head had made sure to punch the one who’d uttered the words, friend or no. “Cause we fuck all the time and all that.”

Law released Kidd’s dick but didn’t stop his ministrations as he licked Kidd from tip to base and back. “Hm, yes.”

“Yes what?” Kidd asked, and as he glanced down, he found those golden eyes looking back up at him with burning intensity.

“That I’m a slut…for your cock…” Law breathed as he gently fondled Kidd’s balls with one of his hands as he let out a short breath over the red head’s erection. “Your big, thick cock.” Law laid several kisses on and around Kidd’s dick before he let out a breathy moan. “I want you to fuck me with it. Want to feel you fuck me hard.”

Fucking _shit_.

Fuck, that was fucking hot and Kidd wanted to be in Law right now so that he could let the dark haired man know exactly how fucking horny he was now.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to fuck you senseless, you greedy bastard.” Kidd said as he fumbled around for the lube and condom he had in one of his pockets. Kidd felt around another pocket, and swore under his breath. The red head knew he had the items, he just needed to find them, but Law’s very arousing blow job was so very, very distracting. Since he had no luck finding what he was looking for with being so distracted, a thought occurred to Kidd and he grinned. He had just figured out the best way to fuck Law in that small space, and he was sure the other man wouldn’t mind. Hell, the dark haired man might even like it; he seemed to have before when they’d done it.

“Hey, Trafalgar.” Kidd said as he rested a hand in the other’s hair. The red head tried very hard to keep his focus on what he was going to say and not the sight of Law with his dick down his throat. The golden eyed man was clearly enjoying it with all of the fucking obscene sounds that were currently issuing from him.

Law lifted his gaze up from where he’d been lavishing delicious attention to the Kidd’s erection and gave the red head another inquiring look.

“Wanna get fucked from behind?” Kidd grinned wolfishly at the spark of interest in Law’s eyes, and the way he had let Kidd’s shaft slip out of his mouth. “Want me to make you try and get yourself off against one of the crates in here while I fuck you?” Kidd saw the dark, lusty look in those golden eyes and knew just from that, that Law was agreeable to the idea.

In fact, Law was so agreeable to it that he got up and walked a short distance from Kidd.  The dark haired man headed over to a crate in the corner of the room that was actually more of a storage container of plastic than a wooden one.

Kidd waited to see what Law would do, even as one of his hands mindlessly groped around in his pocket for the elusive lube and condom. Now that he wasn’t being giving head by Law he could think somewhat rationally.

Law seemed to decide that the container was high enough, because he braced his forearms over the container and then settled his legs apart before he cast a look over his shoulder at Kidd.

Kidd’s hands closed around what he was looking for. Thank fuck. He might have just gone ahead and fucked Law with the way he had his ass swaying so tantalizingly in the air from where he’d leaned over. “You wanna get fucked there?”

Law nodded his head wordlessly as he turned his head away and rested it on his arms, the golden eyed man’s lower body shifting slightly to present a better angle. When Law was satisfied, he spoke up in a breathless moan. “Yes. Yes, fuck me here. Fuck me now.”

“We seriously gotta go and find a mirrior. I bet you’d get off on seeing yourself being fucked, wouldn’t you?” Kidd grinned as he walked up to the dark haired man.

“You find it and we’ll see about that.” Law said after a moment, his head tilted slightly to one side to watch the red head’s approach.

“I don’t even think that I’d need to wait to have one to find out what you think. It sounds like you like the idea a lot.” Kidd casually groped Law’s ass, his grin deepening when Law let his head sag against his arms. “Yeah, I thought so. You’re a kinky fuck, don’t lie. I bet you’d like it even more if I tied you up when I fuck you and you'd have to watch me touch you.  Watch me get you off while my cock's buried so deep inside of you that you’d be gagging for more.”

“Fuck me now.” Law all but growled into his arms. The dark haired man sounded painfully aroused over the mere thought.

“Definitely going to try and find a floor length mirror so you can see everything.” Kidd said agreeably in return, before he laughed at the impatient way that Law thrust himself back up against him. Kidd dropped his pants the rest of the way. Fuck boxers and all that when he never knew when Law would be hot and ready to be fucked. The red head leaned over to bite down lightly on Law’s left shoulder as he slowly ground against the dark haired man. “Just you wait, you’ll come to the apartment one day and there’ll be that fucking mirror and then you’ll know what will happen that evening. And late into the night if I can manage.”

“Do it. I’ll even have my clothes off if I see a mirror and you’re off at work.” Law tilted his head to eye Kidd. “I’ll even get myself ready so that when you get back you can just fuck me. And then you can tie me up and fuck me again in front of that mirror.”

“Fuck yeah I’d do that shit.” Kidd said as he fumbled with the condom and lube. “But for now I’m gonna fuck you against this container and you’ll like it too, right?”

Law said nothing as he pressed insistently backward against the red head with a breathless sound, apparently not seeming to care that Kidd didn’t have a condom on yet. And then since Law couldn’t get Kidd where he wanted him right that second, the dark haired man had begun to mindlessly hump against the container as if Kidd were taking too damn long to get to the point already.

“Eager much? I know that I fucked you not too long ago, even if that was a bit quicker than normal.” Kidd grinned again at the impatient noise the dark hared man let out through his nose. “…and you already need to be fucked again. Greedy fuck.”

“Shut up.” Law growled suddenly as he glanced to the side again. “Get that condom on already. Don’t tease.” The dark haired man paused briefly and then added, a little reluctantly. “But you may talk dirty to me if you wish, so long as you’re inside of me.”

“I knew you like dirty talk. Talking about how nice my cock is up your ass and down your throat.” Kidd’s grin got more amused at the sound of assent that Law gave to that as the red head stepped back and fumbled the lube out onto a hand. He leaned right back over Law and made the dark haired man’s protests die immediately when he slipped a finger in. And then another.

Law went straight to praises as he unashamedly pressed backward to try and get as much of the feeling of Kidd’s fingers as he was able to.

Most unfortunately, Kidd couldn’t spend as much time fingering Law as he would have liked to, because he had such a short break to do this in. So before Law could complain at the loss of the fingers, the red head got the condom on, slicked it up, and thrust in after making sure he had a good angle. The fact that he’d nearly gotten all the way in made Law arc up from the container he’d braced himself on with a sharp cry.

From relief or pain, Kidd wasn’t entirely certain, but he did know that he was going to have to silence Law so the whole club didn’t figure out what he was up to. Kidd pressed himself close to Law and gave a shallow thrust, and as soon as he heard the dark haired man give a sharp cry again, Kidd managed to get three of his dry fingers into Law’s mouth before the man could do or say anything else.

Law made a choked sound around the fingers like he hadn’t expected them before he uttered a low groan in the back of his throat and began to suck the fingers desperately as he shoved back against Kidd again with a hint of desperation.

“Yeah, I know you don't like it when I do this, but I gotta make sure that they don’t hear us out there."  Kidd said as he settled into a rhythm of slow and deep thrusts that made Law writhe beneath him and suck his fingers harder. “But in return, I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t even stand. You want that, don’t you? Be fucked raw until you need help standing?”

Law made a sound of assent around the fingers in his mouth as he nipped them and shoved back again with his hips, as if impatient for Kidd to follow through on his words.

“Yeah, that’s right, you like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?” Kidd subsided into silence and banished all thought for the time being as he concentrated on fucking Law into exhaustion. It wasn’t like he wasn’t going to make sure that Law was taken care of afterward, because he appreciated just how much the other man could take. So he didn’t want to really hurt him past the point of no return. With that thought in mind Kidd eased off a bit, but found with each passing moment that it was getting harder to thrust as easily as he had when he first started.

Most annoyingly, Kidd figured out why. It was because his arms were getting a bit sore from where he had to lean over to hold the fingers of one hand in Law’s mouth to keep him relatively quiet. And that made it difficult to fuck Law into oblivion when he had part of his attentions divided.  Kidd figured he would have to fix that.

Law made a disgruntled gasp of displeasure when Kidd removed his fingers from his mouth and pulled out altogether. “What are you doing?” The dark haired man demanded as he glanced over his shoulder.

“My arm was getting tired. Lie down on that.” Kidd said, indicating the container Law was sprawled over. “I’ll fuck you on your back the rest of the way.”

Law’s eyes gleamed at that as he straightened, and with a brief, scrutinizing look at Kidd, lay down on his back.

Kidd nearly came at the sight of Law spreading his own legs by gripping just beneath his thighs near his knees.

The dark haired man wore a mild expression as he raised a brow, his voice a breathless inquiry. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Kidd transferred his gaze from the sight to Law’s face, and then back again. He was being presented with a very fucking hot sight and the red head felt the need to appreciate it a little while longer. Kidd made a faint sound as Law gave him a rather sultry look and swore under his breath.  Kidd could not recall any of his other previous bed partners ever do what Law was now doing without a trace of embarrassment. Law was certainly very sleazy right now and Kidd loved it and loved the fact that the golden eyed man seemed to know that Kidd liked what he was seeing.

Law just smirked like he was very pleased with himself.

Kidd discarded the condom he had and put a new one on, all the while keeping eye contact with Law. The dark haired man seemed to approve of his attention because he kept his gaze locked on Kidd’s amber eyes and seemed to be silently telling him to fuck him already. And then Kidd, using the lube again, moved forward and mouthed the side of Law’s throat, before he thrust back into Law without warning.

“Yes, there!” The dark haired man panted as he threw his head back against the container with a low gasp as his arms tightened around his thighs. “Fuck me there.”

Kidd shoved Law back a bit further so that he could join him on the container, and kissed the golden eyed man before Law could even begin to think to wail out any other praises or demands. Kidd settled his hands on either side of Laws waist, and settled into a steady rhythm that made Law murmur helplessly into his mouth as the red head resumed fucking the dark haired man. After what seemed like too long, Law could no longer hold on to his legs and instead let go to wrap his arms around Kidd’s neck as he bit down on the red head’s lips into the kiss.

“Ah, shit.” Kidd broke of the kiss with a hiss of pain before he grunted something as Law turned his attention to the side of his neck, where the dark haired man mouthed it with a low moan as he tried to move along to the pace that Kidd had set. The red head felt Law’s legs lock behind his back, and with a slight adjustment resumed the thrusts and attempted to make them as hard and deep as he could go that made Law bite down on his skin harder, damn near moaning constantly now. Kidd had no doubt in his mind that Law would be singing praises should the red head give him the chance to do so. Kidd had one hand in the dark haired man’s hair as he braced himself on the container with his other. “Yeah, move like that, you son of a bitch. Work for it.”

Law bit down harder, and seemed to take Kidd at his words as he tried to move his hips in time with the thrusts that the red head was giving to him. Law even damn near whimpered something as he tried and failed to give Kidd more easy access to reach as deep as he could go.

“Fuck. You like me fucking you like this, don’t you?” Kidd breathed as he let go of the other man’s hair to better brace himself on the container. “Like having your legs spread out so that I can fuck you good?”

“Yes!" Law threw his head back with a gasp as he wildly scrabbled a bit before he could dig his fingertips into Kidd’s back with a thin whine. Like he was so fucked out of his mind already that the golden eyed man couldn’t take it anymore and Kidd was the only solid thing for miles to hold on to.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Kidd mumbled, slightly delirious over the fact that Law was still biting and digging his fingernails so fucking hard into his skin that the red head figured this meant he was going to be marked for days at this rate. And then Kidd focused solely on fucking Law, and his mind went elsewhere as he ended up just rutting against Law with as much of his cock inside of the dark haired man as he could get, to really get him to feel him with each smaller thrust.

Law certainly was more vocal after that as he scrabbled for purchase against the red head’s back with both hands and feet and gasped things like ‘yes, yes, yes’ and ‘ah, Eustass!’ Kidd’s personal favorite was Law squeezing his limbs tight around his body and damn near crying out as he desperately tried to keep pace with Kidd rutting against him.

The red head didn’t let him.

-x-

“Bastard.” Law wheezed a minute or so later after Kidd had pulled out. The dark hired man lay inert on the container as he struggled to get his breathing back under control, even if he shivered as Kidd slipped two fingers back into him at his words.

“Hm? What was that?” Kidd asked as he discarded the condom, his fingers curling slightly and getting the dark haired man to writhe beneath him. “Is that any way to say thanks for a good fuck?”

“Good for you, you mean.” Law managed to lift his head to glare at Kidd, before the dark haired man attempted to wrap a hand around himself. He wasn’t very coordinated right now, so the task was a little more difficult than Law seemed to think it would be.

Kidd blinked before he realized what the dark haired man was talking about. And saw that Law still had a very painful looking erection. “Oh.” That was all the red head could really say, because he could have sworn that Law had come when he had but that didn’t seem to be the case. “Well, you should have said so.” Kidd said after a moment as he removed his fingers and hitched his pants back up. The red head then gathered Law into his arms to lift and set him down on the ground against the container.

Law seemed to have more clarity than usual, because he said nothing of the voices when he replied. “You didn’t notice because you weren’t paying attention and-” Law fell silent as Kidd parted his legs, and when the dark haired man realized what the red head was up to, he spread his legs father apart, and a more intense gaze settled on the other. “So you’re going to finish what you started?”

“I was getting around to taking care of you.” Kidd said as he traced his hands along Law’s tanned skin. “I just thought you’d already gone with the way you screamed bloody murder.”

“I don’t think I was that loud.” Law smirked as he rested his hands on his knees. “Are you trying to say that you will make me scream now?”

“Nah, but I’ll get you off all the same.” Kidd said as he moved in on his hands and knees, and then went down on Law without giving the other man a chance to respond to that. And for good measure, Kidd decided to finger Law again as he sucked hard around the dark haired man’s cock. Kidd decided that Law must be enjoying himself because he was panting and didn’t seem to be sure whether to focus his attentions on Kidd’s fingers inside of him or the mouth on his dick.

“Ah, right there.” Law whimpered deliriously as he shifted. “Hurry. Hurry. I can still hear them.”

Fucking hell.

Not again with the voices.

“Tell them to fuck off.” Kidd said briefly before he sucked hard and long up and down Law’s shaft, and it didn’t take much more than that and curling two fingers inside of the dark haired man for Law to become a breathless mess.

The dark haired man leaned over to bury his hands into Kidd’s hair and tried to fuck his throat in return for the delicious way that Kidd was sucking him off. And when he remembered he was being fingered as well, Law left Kidd’s throat alone and tried to shift his hips against the red head’s fingers instead.

At the very least, from Law’s suddenly very vocal appreciation of Kidd’s mouth on his dick, the dark haired man seemed to have completely forgotten about the voices that had been bothering him.

The mood was entirely ruined when someone abruptly hammered on the door to the storage room.

“Get a damn room Kidd! The club isn’t for you to fuck people in. You’re not getting any pay tonight so get your ass home now and take your lay with you.”

Kidd flicked his gaze up at his ‘lay’, who had just happened to slip a hand down around the red head’s dick to get the traces of his previous release.

Law licked his fingers clean, his golden eyes on Kidd the entire time, and smirked slyly.

Kidd grinned in return from around the dick he had most of the way down his throat, before he decided that no pay for that day was fine by him. Because it looked as if Law was ready for another fuck sometime in the immediate future, even after Kidd finished giving him a blowjob. The red head just hoped he would be up for it when they got back to the apartment, because he wasn’t sure a walk back to the apartment would allow him enough recovery time.

Though Kidd took it as a good sign that as soon as he finished and got Law off, the dark haired man collapsed against the back of the container and went into a light doze. The red head figured that it mean the voices were either quiet or gone.

For now, anyway.

-x-

Kidd did an internal curse as soon as he walked into his apartment and found Killer lounging on his couch in the living room as if he owned the space. That normally wouldn’t have bothered Kidd so much to find his best friend in his living space, but not with the way he was currently being looked at. Instead, the red head cursed aloud as soon as he realized that Killer’s mouth was set in a thin line, and that didn’t bode well for him.

“Fuck.”

And here Kidd was with Law half naked in his arms, not thinking of the possibility that there would be anyone in the apartment apart from the two of them. Thankfully, the red head’s long coat hid the obvious fact that Law was nude from the waist down. And it was only this way because Kidd thought it would have been a shame to not immediately touch Law before they went to sleep for the night. And Law hadn’t minded in the least bit the light grope of his dick in Kidd’s hand beneath the jacket as the red head walked home with him in his arms. It was kind of funny how quickly the lusty feelings Kidd had were gone when Killer fixed him with what was undoubtedly a malevolent glare.

“You are not going to fuck him any more tonight, so go put him in bed.” Killer’s voice was soft yet firm.

Kidd went past the blond haired man without a word. The red head knew he was in deep shit for something when the long haired blond went about ordering him in a no nonsense voice as he had.

“And for the love of all that is good in this world, put some pants on him. I highly doubt that he spreads his legs for anyone other than you, so don’t cart him around as if he does.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kidd said, but was unable to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. Kidd heard Law laugh sleepily within his arms and the red head flicked his gaze down to see the other man giving him an amused smirk. Kidd returned it with a grin. A grin that promised sexy things.

Law clearly liked it because he had started to absently stork himself beneath the jacket as he held Kidd’s gaze.

Fucking shit.

Why the fuck did Killer have to be there?

Kidd would have had no qualms dumping Law onto the damn couch and just humping him at this point because honestly the red head knew that he wasn’t about to get hard so soon.

“No quickies either, Kidd. I’m serious.” Killer added, as if he had seen the look Kidd had given Law in return. Thankfully, the blond haired man had not noticed that Law’s breath had hitched.

“Yes, mom.” Kidd said snidely, even if the red head did want to give Law a ‘quickie.’ So Kidd compromised by sneaking a hand breath the jacket to join the dark haired man’s, and gave him a rough hand job that had Law writhing within his one armed grasp by the time Kidd had him on the bed. And just to pointedly go against Killer’s request, Kidd merely tugged the sheets up and over Law’s lap. Kidd let out a slow sigh as he leaned in and gave the other man a very thorough kiss. He doubted he’d be able to get the opportunity any time that night…early morning or whatever the fuck time it was now.

Law made an appreciative sound into the kiss, and it must have been a tad too loud, because Killer’s voice was suddenly closer, the long haired blond sounding very close to dragging Kidd forcibly back into the living room. In fact, Killer even threatened just that.

“Do not force me to make you come out here.”

“Fuck. All right already.” Kidd said, before he snuck in one last kiss. The red haired man was disappointed that he had to leave when Law stretched out comfortably and gave him fucking bedroom eyes.  Kidd gave Law a look that meant he really wanted to fuck him but most unfortunately, Killer would likely kill him mid-fuck if he kept him waiting any longer.

Law smirked, but seemed to understand as he settled on his back and closed his eyes.

“Kidd?”

The red head let out a sigh and headed for the door. He was not looking forward to this at all, and knew he wouldn’t by the time he was in the living room.

Killer must have been more pissed off than Kidd had initially thought, because the blond was up and off the couch and on him in an instant. Or rather, Killer had grabbed the red head by a shoulder and shoved him roughly up against the nearest wall to pin him there.

“Killer, I am not interested in you in that way and I think that Bonney would get jealous if you ever were.” Kidd couldn’t help himself with the way that Killer had him backed up against the wall. The red head wisely kept his mouth shut when he caught sight of a pair of eyes when Killer shifted and his hair briefly revealed them.

Killer looked like he wanted very much to punch him from the narrow eyed gaze he fixed the red head with.

Kidd would have been angry that Killer was doing this at all if he weren’t still in a good mood after fucking Law. And besides, Kidd was genuinely curious as to what had Killer so riled up. And how he had gotten into his fucking apartment in the first place.

“I’m trying to figure out where to start.” Killer mused aloud after a moment as he let one of his hands rest more securely around Kidd’s left arm.

“Maybe you could start with why you’re so pissed off right now?” Kidd offered.

Killer seemed to come out of whatever rage he was in, because he suddenly let go of Kidd and stepped back as he took a breath and let it out. “Did you not get any of my calls tonight?”

“No.” Kidd said in return, a little confused. “I was at work.”

“And playing around with Law?” Killer asked, his voice making it clear he would not listen to any excuse saying otherwise.

At least Killer remembered the dark haired man’s name this time around. And then Kidd cursed and fished around for his cell phone.

“Huh, where did it go?” What did you know? No wonder Kidd hadn’t gotten any calls from Killer; his phone was missing.  That was the second phone in six months that had somehow vanished into fucking thin air.

“I wouldn’t think you’d notice your cell being gone. I happened to get a call back from a certain someone who seemed to have it in his head that you’re now working for him?” Killer said, his tone coming off as cross and perhaps a bit concerned.

“Fuck. Doflamingo?” Kidd really, really hoped that Killer hadn’t let anything slip about Law, or he was fucked. Doflamingo had been fucking massive and probably had no need of bodyguards because he looked like he could break a man in half on his own.

Killer seemed to have read his friend’s mind. “I didn’t say anything about Law. I just told him that I would appreciate you getting your cell phone back, because you are in contact with other people and sometimes it is important.”

“What’d he say?” Kidd was curious.

“He laughed and said he’d return it to you the next time you cross paths. He’d wanted to get it programmed for you with security on it to block people from tracing your phone.” Killer crossed is arms. “It sounded like he felt you would not notice its disappearance for a few days.”

Cleary Kidd hadn’t until Killer had told him. The red head frowned as he looked at Killer. “What were you calling me about?”

“I just thought I would let you know that we all got kicked out of the apartment.” Killer said tonelessly.

“What?” Kidd stared at his friend, utterly confused. “Wasn’t there enough money?”

“They decided to take the apartment down to build something else. So we got an apartment next door.”

“Well, then what’s-”

“Next to you, idiot.” Killer cut Kidd off impatiently. “And we heard you fucking Law last night. That’s got to be a violation of sound code for someone to be so damn loud.” It was difficult to tell if Killer was upset or exasperated about the whole thing.

Kidd was glad the conversation had strayed away from Doflamingo. If it was about Law, he could deal with that. In fact, Kidd actually found it fucking hilarious.

“You and Bonney screw, don’t you?” The red head asked innocently even as he leered at his friend.

“She isn’t so vocal in her appreciation.” Killer’s voice held a hint of embarrassment. “Must Law always say that your dick is so great? I’ve seen it before, unfortunately, when you were drunk off your ass that one time, and I honestly don’t see why he’d like it.”

Kidd wasn’t sure there was much of a discussion after that, because he’d taken issue with Killer’s dig at his package not being as great as the red head thought it was. But Kidd damn near laughed his ass off when Law came in to the living room completely naked and sat down on Kidd’s lap to smirk at Killer.

There most certainly wasn’t a discussion after that little display, and Kidd was grateful, because he still wasn’t sure how to explain the whole ‘Doflamingo is his new boss’ thing. And then Law was kissing him and then it really didn’t matter what was going on. Killer had long since left with the warning he’d be back in the morning. And Kidd grinned, pleased, when Law rested his head on his shoulder to breathe in his nearest ear.

“I want to suck off your nice, thick cock again.” The statement was accompanied by a bite to the red head’s ear.

“Fuck yes.” Kidd agreed wholeheartedly as the dark haired man slid off his lap and did just that. Kidd made sure to let Law be as loud in his pleasure as he wanted to, just to get back at Killer for insulting the size of his dick. Kidd wasn’t going to forget that in a hurry, and in fact tried to raise his voice as loudly as he could to join in Law’s moans.

“Yeah, you like it when I touch you when you suck me off?” Kidd liked to think he’d gotten a nod from Law but couldn’t be sure with how much attention the dark haired man had for his new erection.  He hadn't thought he'd had it in him.

Law, for his part, seemed determined to make Kidd feel good with the way he was nearly swallowing the red head’s dick with every time he went down on him, and added delicious licks here and there when it was not all down his throat.

“You like my dick, huh?” Kidd managed to ask as Law gave a little swirl of his tongue over the tip.

“Uh-huh.” Law said as eloquently as he could before taking it all down again and moaning around it as if to emphasize the point.

Kidd was pleased with the answer and even more satisfied when Law released him and climbed back up to straddle his hips and gave them both a hand job. The red head bit down on Law’s shoulder just to make him cry out and Kidd laughed breathlessly, because as soon as they both came was when he heard Killer’s hand hammer on the door.

“So help me Kidd, if you don’t stop that right now, I will find a way to stop you myself. Some people need something called sleep.”

“Then fucking come in here and stop me.” Kidd dared to say. The red head very much wished he had kept his damn mouth shut. Because Killer did come back into the apartment and made sure in no uncertain terms that Kidd would not be fucking around with Law, literally or figuratively.

The red head just had to wonder where in the fuck Killer had gotten the handcuffs.

As soon as Killer had taken his leave again was when the red head saw the look in Law’s eyes and knew that the dark hired man liked the sight of him with his arms behind his back, handcuffed. So much so that Law all but tore out a condom, forcefully shoved the red head onto his back, and pulled the condom over Kidd’s dick. The red head was about to protest when Law promptly impaled himself while he bit down onto his own hand to keep himself silent.

Fucking hell.

Kidd could only groan around the makeshift gag that Law suddenly jammed into his mouth, before he went to hell with it and tried to thrust his hips up to meet Law’s wild bucks on his lap.

The golden eyed man made an appreciate groan around his hand.

Unfortunately, it was too loud, and Killer was back with a faintly embarrassed yet serious look.

Law was apparently too turned on to give a fuck, so he merely blinked at Killer. And then he seemed to come to the longer Killer glowered at him. The dark haired man carefully moved away from Kidd, and with a brief look down at Kidd, Law then retreated into the bedroom with only the slightest trace of disappointment on his face.

Kidd didn’t look at Killer at all, and had, in fact, turned onto his side to hide the fact that he was naked from the waist down.

“You two are absolutely shameless.”

“Says the person with the handcuffs.” The red head wasn’t sure what to think of Killer having a key to his and Law’s apartment, because Kidd was fairly certain he and Law had locked up before. Unless Law had been so annoyed about Kidd leaving him behind to go to work that he’d forgotten to lock up when he’d left.

And then Kidd was out because Killer made sure that he was going to sleep the rest of the night. With a sharp crack over the head that sent the red head into unconsciousness.

Kidd would have to make sure to have a talk with his supposed best friend the next day. After he’d made sure that Killer hadn’t done the same courtesy of visiting forced unconsciousness upon Law as well.

Or Kidd would have remembered to do so, had he not had the same disquieting dream visited upon him while he was unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

_He was there again in that plain and unremarkable room. And just like last time, there were people who paused or passed by the door to that room. But there were some subtle changes that had seemed to have taken place between now and the last time he had visited the dream, and Kidd sure as hell took notice of it, as he was forced to be in that bizarre dream and take note of them._

There were whispers. Those had not been there before, as they were different from the ones he had heard before. The audible ones. These voices…they were different from the hushed voices that Kidd was used to hearing when he had this dream.

_The whispers of those expected voices were still there, but for some reason that Kidd couldn’t fathom, it was as if those voices, those whispers, the ones that had not been there before, did not belong to the people who were outside of that door. He didn’t know why but he just felt they didn’t. It did not sound the same in the least bit. It was unsettling and the red head did not like it._

Kidd didn’t try to make out what those barely audible whispers because he didn’t particularly care or want to know what it was that they were saying. It was a dream, after all, and therefore what was being said, or not, had no bearing on Kidd when he was awake.

_The red head shifted on that bed and with a bit of shock realized that unlike in any of the other dreams he’d had of this place that he could actually move now. And he could move without as much of the lethargy that he’d noticed before in these dreams._

In response to his newfound movement, the voices, the whispers, grew louder in volume, both audible and somehow not, and Kidd found, strangely enough, that it kind of hurt. It hurt him but there were no physical injuries to be found, as it was a dream and there should be no injuries because of it.

_The increase of noise in the plain room made it difficult for him to think clearly. To concentrate on the differences in this dream opposed to the last. To decided what to make of those voices as the volume and harshness of the voices increased to painful levels._

Before the red head could figure out why exactly that was, he seemed to black out after he’d heard footsteps enter the room he was in, and some voices went in and out of focus as he went down. Yet even in that state Kidd knew those voices were not the ones that felt as if they’d wedged themselves into his mind.

_“…is awake.”_

_“…dangerous…have the..?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“…why did the…stop…?’_

_“…don’t know…try again…it…”_

-x-

Kidd woke abruptly with harsh exhale of breath, and lie still for a moment as he struggled to remember where he was. The dim light of wherever it was didn’t help because it took him a moment longer to settle on the fact that he was in his apartment. A clink and the sensation of his arms being sore reminded Kidd of the fact that he was still handcuffed from when Killer had come to make sure he got some sleep.

Via a rough cuff upside the head that had sent him down and out.

The red head though to drift back off to sleep, but that suddenly became the furthest thing from his mind as a sudden sensation had him buck his hips in surprise. The instant Kidd realized that someone was sucking and licking his dick made any lingering traces of sleep vanish. The red head lifted his head to watch, and with a sleepy grin knew why it was that he’d woken so suddenly.

Law must have come out of the bedroom at some point and the dark haired man was busily lavishing delicious attention to the red head’s cock.

Kidd figured he must have started when he’d been asleep because Law was already shaking and gasping as he ran a hand over himself at a lazy pace. Kidd grinned a little wider and bucked his hips again as he spoke.

“Hey, stop touching yourself.” Kidd loved the haughty look Law gave him despite the fact that the golden eyed man currently had the red head’s cock as far down his throat as he could get it.

Law made some grumble before he let go of his own dick to settle both his hands heavily against Kidd’s thighs. After a moment the dark haired man began to suck and lick as he made his way up and down the red head’s shaft. Law made quiet sounds around what was in his mouth as if he needed his own hand back around his own dick. But even if it was clear he wanted to of that he seemed to enjoy having Kidd’s cock down his throat as he had gone back down on Kidd with a soft moan.

“Couldn’t even wait for me to wake up, huh?” Kidd grinned drowsily but otherwise didn’t do anything since he wasn’t yet coordinated enough. After another minute or so of that tongue and mouth, however, Kidd managed to prop himself up as best he could with his hands cuffed behind his back. The red head wanted the best view possible, and his grin widened at the sight of Law’s eyes fluttering shut as he mouthed his way to the tip to lick it before mouthing along the whole of it again before taking it back into his mouth. “Is my dick that good?”

Law made an appreciative hum around Kidd and then groaned little when he felt the red head absently buck his hips again. The dark haired man settled his hands more heavily on the red head’s thighs before his eyes slit open and flicked up to meet the red head’s amber gaze. Law slowly pulled off and licked his lips as if in response to the other’s query.

Kidd was fairly certain he made some embarrassing sound. He really wasn’t too sure because as soon as he’d made it Law smirked and startled to lick him from base to tip once more before he took it all back in and fucking moaned something. As soon as that sound came out of Law and as soon as Kidd felt that sneaky bastard palm his balls in a hand that was it for him.   Law was fucking hot when he made those noises, although the red head was a bit taken aback that the dark haired man didn’t move away.

“Oy, Trafalgar, I’m gonna…” Kidd cut himself off as Law gently fondled his balls in one hand and drew back to suck tantalizingly along the tip of his dick and fuck that felt really nice and all but at this point he’d-

“It’s fine.” Law nearly moaned as he briefly freed his mouth enough to speak. And then, with a faint trace of desperation, went down on Kidd and then made all kinds of obscene little noises as he greedily swallowed down the red head’s release. Law even made a disgruntled sound when the red head had tried to move away and had let his hands settle further on the other’s thighs as if to dissuade him from doing so

Kidd shuddered a little bit but stopped trying to move away. The red head started to curse under his breath as Law began to absently lick what remained on his dick before the dark haired man all but slithered up Kidd’s waist to give him a very delicious kiss.

And Law was very forceful in letting Kidd know that he wanted that kiss, because he pressed his lips to Kidd’s and made a very insistent sound as he began to suck and nip. At least until Kidd parted his lips and that was when Law all but pounced as he started to run his tongue in and around the red head’s mouth at a hasty pace as if he had to memorize every single angle he could possibly reach with his tongue as he let out a breathy moan.

Why the hell was Law always so fucking desperate at times?

Kidd decided that he must have tasted good with the way Law was licking his way through the kiss and the red head should fucking hope he was delicious if Law was going to moan while doing so. The red head couldn’t help but let out a yawn when the kiss ended as his head dropped back against the ground with a sigh.

Law pressed himself tightly to Kidd in response as the dark haired man tangled their bodies to together. The dark haired man made a hum of approval just as Kidd began to mouth the side of Law’s neck blindly.

“Need to get some more sleep.” Kidd mumbled into Law’s neck, before he sighed. “Can’t get you off while my hands are behind my back.”

Law said nothing but for a low whine as he started to mindless press his body up against Kidd as if just doing that would be enough to get him to come. When it failed to do so, Law let out a disgruntled sound and just wrapped around his own dick to stroke it.

“Hm, you should pretend it’s me touching you.” Kidd said as he scraped his teeth against Law’s skin.

Law appeared to take the red head at his words because he moved away and propped himself up against the kitchen cabinet that they were near.

And started to run a hand over his cock impatiently.

“Like that.” Kidd rolled over slightly to better watch, and had a thought that made him grin wickedly. “Hey, Trafalgar. Why don’t you touch yourself elsewhere too?”

Golden eyes slit open before Law offered a faint smirk.

The red head grinned as Law brought his fingers of his other hand to his lips to suck on, and when he was satisfied, the dark haired man reached down and impatiently slipped one finger and then another in, and moaned something as he did so as his other hand continued to move.

“Fuck that’s hot. I bet you want my dick in you like that.”

Law’s hands moved a bit quicker at that, his breath hitching as he attempted to keep his eyes on Kidd.

Fucking shit.

The red head would always find the sight of Law fingering himself to be fucking hot, and that sight coupled with the dark haired man trying to get himself off presented a nice image.

And then, as soon as Law was finished, he sleepily crawled over to rest practically on top of Kidd, and fell straight to sleep.

Kidd snorted. It just fucking figured the other man would just pass out like that. Law didn’t seem to have any other setting other than sleep or fuck. Well, Kidd supposed that the golden eyed man had a middle ground where the man was a fucking tease.

-x-

Kidd doubted that he got much more sleep, because all too soon he was rudely awaken by a familiar voice.

“Wow, even Killer and I are not as shameless as you two are.”

Kidd cracked an eye open to glare at Bonney as he subconsciously clutched Law closer to his body. The red head knew that Law didn’t mind because the dark haired man was already fucking awake and pressed up against him eagerly. Law had even begun to fucking grind their dicks together with a faint sound like he wanted to be skin to skin some more. And sooner was better than later.

It was like Law didn’t even care that Bonney happened to be there. Or the dark haired man didn’t notice. Either could be true depending on where Law’s mind was.

“And you guys sure are loud.” Bonney said with a shake of her head as she propped herself up on the kitchen counter. “Killer looked like he was going to lose it so I came over instead. I told him he shouldn’t go handcuffing people to keep noise levels down.”

“He’s just jealous.” Kidd said in reply as soon as he realized that Bonney was just there to tease him. It was better than Killer giving him shit. The red head grinned as he rattled the handcuffs. “Think that you could get me the key?”

“Maybe.” Bonney said as she started to munch on a piece of pizza.

“Woman, you are eating my food.” Kidd said, in fond exasperation. He guessed she’d taken it out of the fridge before sitting down on the counter. He may not like Bonney entirely, but she could be a hoot now and again. He certainly liked the way they could tease Killer. “The least you could do is to get your boy toy to cough up the damn key.”

“Don’t let him hear you call him that.” Bonney said, even if she sounded entertained. “Buy me dinner tomorrow? Killer’s off at work and I don’t get paid until the day after next.” Bonney offered a devious smile. “I won’t tell him what you called him just now if you do that, _and_ I’ll get you the key.”

“Fuck. Fine.” Kidd hoped that Doflamingo was going to give him a decent pay. He felt marginally bad for Killer and the amount of money he likely had to pay to feed the pink haired woman, in addition to what she bought herself. It was as if she had an endless stomach. “Just get me the damn key already. Trafalgar might start getting ideas the longer I’m in these cuffs.”

“Ideas?” Law cut in smoothly, a short laugh accompanying the word as his hands began to roam. “I already have some ideas.” The golden eyes had taken on a lusty look as Law sealed his lips over one of Kidd’s nipples and began to suck.

“The fuck!” The red head immediately took issue to this treatment. “I ain’t a fucking woman! Leave it alone.” Kidd was mostly mortified that the sensation was different, and kind of nice, in a weird way. The red head glared at Bonney, who currently laughed at his predicament. “Shut up and get that key before he starts to eat me.”

Law made an interested sound and sucked harder, like he’d want nothing more than to do that in some way or another.

“Fuck.” Kidd snarled.

“Oh, I’ll get that key.” Bonney said as she slid off the counter and she snagged two more pieces of pizza out of the refrigerator. The pink haired woman indicated Law and the golden eyed man’s determined attentions. “But I think I’ll wait at least fifteen minutes before coming back to let him drive you crazy.” Bonney made her escape.

“Shit.” Kidd hissed as Law grazed a nipple with his teeth. “Get back here sooner!” The red head felt Law cup his jaw right before he gave him a searing kiss that left Kidd gasping for breath.

And then Law went and pinched his cheeks.

“Fuck.” Kidd hissed as he glowered at Law. “What was that for?”

“Are you trying to leave me behind again?” Law asked as he pressed his body closer to Kidd’s.

“No? Not until I have to go to work. Training, whatever.” Kidd grumbled. “I just want these fucking handcuffs off so that I can fuck you.”

“Hm…but I like you in them.” Law said absently as he gave Kidd a searching look.

Oh fuck.

Fucking hell.

Law had a very lusty, dirty look in his eyes like he’d come up with something positively lewd to do.

“I don’t know if I can go again so soon.” Kidd warned as he rolled slightly so that he was on his back and staring up at Law, who looked back at him in a heated way. “You gonna ride me then? Finish what you started last night?” Kidd grunted as the dark haired man immediately settled over his waist at his words and started to slowly rock back and forth atop his waist.

“Yes.”

Kidd could actually feel his damn dick twitch with interest at the sight and feel of Law shamelessly grinding himself down on his lap and groaning out a string of unintelligible sounds. Kidd wanted to reach up to glide his hands along Law’s sides but couldn’t because of the fucking handcuffs. The inability to do so and the growl that came at the realization seemed to spur Law on as he laid down on top of Kidd and started to kiss the red head in a desperate way and locked lips as he all but kissed his way into Kidd’s mouth to run his tongue everywhere and even lightly bit down on Kidd’s tongue to suck it. The red head felt Law make a note of inquiry into the kiss, and the red head managed to gasp a response.

“Fucking shit. You’re fucking sexy.” At a nip into the kiss on his lips, Kidd added, with a growl. “Condoms and lube. Get ‘em. Kitchen drawer.” The red head was only a little disappointed that Law was off of him, but holy shit the look in the dark haired man’s golden eyes when he came back was intent.

Very, very intent.

And desperate, like Law couldn’t physically wait any longer for Kidd to be buried deeply in him so that he could ride him just like the red head had said before.

Kidd let his head drop against the floor as Law’s hands closed over his shaft and started to stroke in slow, teasing motions, with an occasional caress of the tip over and over.

“Want you to fuck me.” Law said after a moment as he bit down on the foil packet. The dark haired man settled over Kidd’s waist and with an impatient flick of his finger, opened the lube. Coating two fingers, Law promptly reached back and with a faint crease of his brow pressed two of his fingers in to the knuckles with what sounded like a relieved whimper.

Fucking shit.

If Kidd hadn’t been aroused at the sight before he most certainly was now with the way that Law breathlessly fingered himself with a rather excessive amount of lube. It was then that Kidd realized that while he couldn’t help out with the way he was cuffed, he most certainly could speak to spur Law on.

“Yeah, do more of that. I like it when you fuck yourself with your fingers. I like to help you do it too, you know.” Kidd breathed as he watched. “Feel the way you fuck yourself with your fingers so I can do it too.”

Law gave a slow grind down in reply as he let out a turned on moan and added a third finger, stretching with as much haste as he could. The dark haired man appeared to be frantic to be done with it now the more Kidd spoke.

“You do that when I’m not around?” The red head was having fun now that he saw that his words were affecting Law. “Do you imagine it’s my cock that’s filling you up?”

“Yes.” Law moaned out as if it was a dirty little secret. “I do, sometimes.” After a few more impatient twists and a curl of his fingers, Law appeared to be satisfied with the preparation because he abruptly removed his fingers with a slow exhale. Then, using his other hand and his teeth, the dark haired man ripped open the condom from the foil packet, his eyes on Kidd’s the whole time. Without missing a beat Law rolled the condom on and slicked it up with lube before he settled over Kidd’s waist.

“You want me to fuck you hard and fast, or slow and deep?” The red head asked as he shifted slightly.

Law fucking groaned at Kidd like he was teasing him too much and started to lower himself.

“Well?” The red head pressed as he felt Law guide him with a slender hand.

“Slow and deep.” The golden eyes closed briefly as he settled his legs apart to better let himself sink down. Law let out a relieved sigh as he began to take the other’s cock in. It was as if he couldn’t be properly taken care of unless Kidd was deep inside of him. The dark haired man made a slow go of it, as if to enjoy the feeling of impaling himself on Kidd’s shaft than when he had tried to take it all in at once the previous night.

Kid let out a low groan himself as Law slowly seated himself on him, and it drove the red head wild that he couldn’t grip Law by the hips and thrust the rest of the way into him.

The dark haired man seemed to realize this, because he stopped about halfway and just smirked, the amusement reaching those golden eyes.

“Bastard.” Kidd breathed out.

“Just returning the favor.” Law said mildly, his whole body shaking ever so slightly. “From yesterday.”

“Fuck.” Kidd hissed as the dark haired man wiggled his hips teasingly. “I already told you that I thought you’d gotten off. I took care of you when I realized I didn’t, right?”

“You did.” Law said after a moment. With another smirk, the dark haired man ground down and threw his head back with a gasp as soon as he finished lowering himself onto Kidd. It was a very indecent yet satisfied moan that left Law.

Kidd wanted to fuck Law right then but couldn’t because of the fucking handcuffs that were impeding his movement. But as soon as the dark haired man had his hands on his chest and started to move, it didn’t seem to matter as much.

“Shit.”

Maybe it was better that he had no control, because Law was fucking himself on his dick like he couldn’t get enough of the feeling. That he had to get as much of Kidd’s cock inside of him with each thrust or something bad would happen. But that didn’t mean that Kidd couldn’t egg him on, which he did because he loved the sight that he was treated to.

“You really do look good while riding me.” Kidd said smugly.

“Want to get tested.” Law breathed a moment later as he leaned over to kiss Kidd. “Want to feel you come inside me.” The dark haired man let out a soft moan as he seemed to have brushed something during his erratic movements on top of Kidd. Law paused for a moment before he moved again, making the same motion. And then made it again with a more eager rock.

“Fuck yes, the hospital.” Kidd wholeheartedly agreed with this as he gave another buck of his hips. “I want to feel you without a fucking condom on. I won’t have to worry about not having any if you jump me on the damn streets again.”

Law ground right back down against Kidd and that was when Bonney decided to show up again.

“You fuck too slowly.” The pink haired woman commented as she passed by them.

“My hands are tied.” Kidd said with a grin as he twisted slightly to eye Bonney. “You wanna join in and help?”

Law stopped moving at that comment and pressed himself to Kidd’s body with a low growl, his hands reaching up to grip the red head around the neck possessively.

“It looks like someone doesn’t want to share.” Bonney said in bemusement.

“Greedy fuck.” Kidd whispered to the dark haired man with another shift of his hips. “You want me all to yourself, is that it?”

“They’re there.” Law merely clung to Kidd more closely and began to mouth his throat with hungry little sounds, as if irritated that they were again being interrupted. “The voices might find us soon.”

Kidd thought that Law hadn’t been hearing them as much anymore. He’d certainly been having more clarity than when Kidd had first met him.

“I got your phone back, Kidd.” Killer was suddenly in the apartment next to Bonney. “If you can stop fucking Law for a moment you should return Doflamingo’s call. He wants you to start training today.”

“Shit.” Kidd swore aloud, not at the idea of training but at the fact that Law had promptly removed himself from the room, and more importantly, from the red head’s dick, as the dark haired man disappeared into the bedroom without a sound.

Kidd wasn’t finished with that asshole, literally and figuratively. The red head sighed and glumly turned over to his side to allow Bonney to take off the handcuffs.

“Killer was right. You are smaller than he is.” Bonney said with a laugh as she undid the lock. “You know, they do have stuff that-”

“Fuck off.” Kidd said defensively. He liked his dick, and no one could tell him otherwise. Law liked it too, and that was more than enough for Kidd. The red head lie there for a few minutes until he heard the front door of the apartment shut, signaling Killer and Bonney’s exit. Kidd growled something under his breath and disposed of the condom, washing up minimally before he scooped up his phone and made a call to an unfamiliar number. By the time the call had ended, Kidd was tempted to throw the phone.

While the red head may not like the idea, the money would be good. But the only bad thing was that it meant that Kidd was going to be spending more time away from the dark hared man and his tempting body and that sucked balls.

Huh.

Maybe he would try that sometime. Law would probably like it since he liked to have his cock sucked off.

Kidd prowled into the bedroom irritably to get a change of clothes. Or so he tried, because his eyes immediately fell on Law, and the fact that the other man was pressed face first into the bedsheets. Kidd sensed that the dark haired man was in a bad mood at being interrupted, as the red head had thought before, and that was made clear in the other man’s voice when he spoke.

“What if the voices get louder awhile you are gone?” Law questioned. The disappointment was there, but there was something else in the tone as well. Something almost like a fearfulness and that seemed rather..strange.

“You come find me then. I’ll tell them to fuck off for you.” Kidd drifted off, his eyes glued to Law’s bare ass. “I probably won’t have much free time to go and find you working two jobs.”

“That’s too bad.” Law settled on the bed further, even if his ass rose just a tad bit. “I suppose you have to leave now as well.”

The red head knew he wasn’t going to go anywhere now. At least not until he and Law finished what they had started.

Kidd all but ripped a condom out of a drawer and rolled it on, the lube in his hands in seconds as he slicked himself up and approached the bed. He figured that Law had to have heard him, because he had started to rise, but Kidd gave the dark haired man no time to do so. Instead, the red head knocked Law back onto the bed and promptly slid two fingers up the other man’s ass and curled them.

Law writhed against the bed as he let loose a confused yet happy sound.

“I ain’t done with you yet.” Kidd dug his fingers in deeper before he added a third. “You’re still nice and tight after all that fingering and fucking.” Kidd removed his fingers, dumped some lube on them, and then pressed them right back inside, pressing down now and again as Law choked something against the bedsheets and even grasped them in his hands with each movement of Kidd’s fingers. “What? You thought I was gonna leave without finishing?” The red head let his fingers settle in as far as they could go and curled them before he let them stay there. “You want my cock in here or do you want me to get you off with my fingers?”

Law moaned something into the pillows before he tried to retreat away from the sensation of Kidd’s fingers holding steady up his ass.

Kidd used his other hand to hold the dark haired man in place and pulled his fingers out slightly before thrusting them in again.

“Want you.” Law managed to gasp out after the red head had repeated the gesture a few times.

“You do have me.” Kidd said as he twisted his fingers.

“No, want you.” Law gasped into the pillow. “Want your thick cock there instead.”

Kidd removed his fingers and pressed up against Law to rub teasingly against him. “This?”

“That.” Law groaned helplessly as he shifted in an attempt to get Kidd to stop teasing him.

“How about both?” Kidd asked as he gave a single thrust and sagged against Law’s back. The red head adjusted and gave a few shorter thrusts to ensure that he was in as far as he could go, and then reached down and ran a finger along.

Law made a low gasp and pressed himself against the bed, his hands grasping the sheets more tightly than before.

“Yeah, you like that huh?” Kidd asked as he wriggled his forefinger in alongside his cock.

Law moaned what appeared to be an affirmative and began to mindlessly hump the bed as if it were all too much.

Kidd absently pushed his finger in and out a few times before he heard Law give an impatient breath through his nose. “What?”

“Move.” Law said, once he could gather his thoughts. “Fuck me slow and hard.”

“Fuck yeah.” Kidd settled his hands on Law’s hip, and pulled out before giving the golden eyed man exactly what he wanted. The red head bit down on the side of Law’s neck as he settled into a comfortable rhythm.

Law squirmed beneath Kidd with a desperate whine.

“Yeah, you like that. Good. Cause when I see you after training, we’re gonna fuck.” Kidd pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of Law’s neck. “And then when I have enough money, and we’re tested and all that shit I’m gonna buy that floor length mirror. We’ll fuck in front of it so that you can watch me fuck you and see me when I fill you up over and over.”

“Yes.” Law gasped, his voice nearly cracking over how much he wanted just that.

“Soon.” Kidd added. Inwardly, the red head knew that his first purchase with whatever money he got from Doflamingo was going to be a fucking mirror; no matter how small it might end up being.

“Soon.” Law agreed as he spread his legs out in an attempt to give Kidd a better angle.

Kidd adjusted and soon heard Law moaning his name helplessly into the sheets.

The dark haired man appeared to not know whether to continue to hump the bed to get himself off or to hold still and let Kidd stroke him deep inside with each rolling thrust.

“There. There. There.” Law panted, seemingly incapable of forming a simple sentence. “Fuck. Good. There. More. Feels real good.”

Kidd went with abandon at that angle and soon neither of them could last any longer as Law let out a yowl of pleasure.

Kidd was most certainly going to get the two of them to the hospital as soon as possible because he bet that Law would be even louder and more vocally appreciative if the red head came inside of him without a condom. Kidd just regretted not being able to stay in the apartment with the way that Law now looked at him. It made the red head feel as if Law wanted him to keep his dick inside of him and fuck him again and again for as long as the two of them could hold out.

Kidd hated that he was going to have a fucked up schedule because of Doflamingo. But he had to leave the apartment either way, and if the red head was lucky, he’d make enough money to get that fucking mirror. Kidd moved faster at clothing himself at Law’s words.

“If you don’t leave now I’m going to make you late.” Law said as he splayed out on the bed on his back and slowly caressed one hand down his tattooed chest and down to his lap.

Kidd left quickly after that, even if he did get a nice view of those golden eyes on his as Law stroked himself absently.

Law was going to kill him from being so fucking sleazy.

Kidd resolved to make it up to Law by starting their next fuck while the dark haired man was asleep so that Law would wake up with the red head’s cock buried deep inside of him and Kidd would then proceed to take him at a slow grind. Kidd figured that that outta make up for any lost time that all the bullshit training to be a bodyguard would take up. The red head felt that was a good plan, so long as he had enough free time and energy to do.

Much to Kidd’s displeasure, the training was a lot more work and took up more time than he had initially thought it was going to, which meant he only got to fuck Law twice in a month’s time.

Neither one of them was very happy with that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to it updating this fic! It was a weird transition from one part of the story to another, so it was a bit odd and frustrating to put it together in a semi cohesive way. Mainly because I'm not sure if the latter half of this chapter will work in to the plot of the story, but I'll leave it for now.
> 
> More of the actual plot will appear in the next chapter. It's just slow going getting to that plot with all the smut, but it is there.

Kidd spent the next three months training, and it was a bitch and a half because it was so much more intensive than anything he had had to do for the club.  Most nights he was completely wiped out, and that meant disappointing Law in the way that the most Kidd could do those nights was lazily grind up against the dark haired man and get him off with his hand more often than not.  Or if he was too wiped out, Law merely spent time exploring his skin and running his hands over Kidd as if to entice him into sex.  And when that didn't work, Law would be content to press himself flush skin to skin, sigh, and then wrap his limbs around Kidd, as if this helped him to go to sleep.

And then there were days that Kidd did not train, and worked at the bar.  Those days were not as bad as the training ones, so when he got home at oh what the fuck o'clock, the red head knew that he'd be in for some fun with Law. It was as if the other man knew that he was game for a romp in the sack those days.  Or two, if they were feeling particularly horny that nght.  Kidd always made extra sure to take good care of Law then, and normally had quite a lot of fun exhausting the other man in bed, so that Law was limp and sated and cuddly after sex.  Kidd pretended that he didn't hug Law possessively to his chest in those instances, but the dark haired man never teased him over it, so the red head felt justified in staking his claim, even if it was only him self and Law in a oroom. 

Law seemed to sense the possessive edge, and retuned the favor by marking Kidd's neck whenever he could.  Or the dark haired man would take to spooning the red head on occasion when Kidd was literally too exhausted to do anything but flop in bed and murmur something about Law being sexy as fuck.

And then finally, _finally_ training was over with another month later, and Kidd had to begin to get used to working two jobs at once.  His club duties as a bouncer were the same as always, so he never had to worry about something changing so drastically that he was thrown off his game.

Kidd's bodyguard duties with Donquixote fucking Doflamingo, however, were a pain in his ass.  Nothing about the larger man ever stayed the same, and he'd come to expect the unexpected when he had to go work for the man.  The bodyguard detail with Doflamingo was always changing, so that meant that Kidd never knew what to expect, hence coming prepared as he could be.  The only thing the red head knew for certain was that Doflamingo could and would take care of himself if need be, bodyguards around him or not.

-x-

It was a week into his bodyguard duties for Doflamingo that Kidd was finding that it was a lot more work than he initially believed it would be.  Though it did amuse Kidd to no end that Doflamingo had more enemies than the former mayor of Sabaody and it gave the red head great glee to watch those assholes try and take Doflamingo down.

As if they didn't see that Doflamingo saw them.

As if there weren't a half dozen bodyguards to see the low life bastards.

But right now, Kidd wanted to go jump off a roof because he was so bored out of his fucking mind.  He'd gone to a conference call with Doflamingo and the other bodyguards, which was essentially old people and high hoity toity people at the upper crust of Sabaody pretending things were fine and fucking dandy in the city, even though there had just been a murder right in front of the doors to the hotel.

And there were protesters gathering, for some reason.

Kidd wished them luck in their attempt to get to old coots in the hotel to notice them; they tried hard but no one seemed to notice them.  At least until the weapons came out.  Then it was a party, and sadly, Kidd couldn't participate if the protest went to hell.

No, he had to stand off to the side and listen to Doflamingo woo old shits into believing he was great and could do wonderful things for the city.  Kidd called bullshit; Doflamingo didn't give a fuck about improving the city status.  He just wanted to make something off of it while he was there.

Two hours later and the conference broke, and Kidd was fucking relieved he was allowed to go to his hotel room for the night.  Another minute and he might have murdered everyone in the room apart from Doflamingo and the other bodyguards.

"See you in the morning, Kidd."  One of the bodyguards called from down the hall.

Kidd waved a hand vaguely as he used a key card to open the door to the room and walk inside.

Two days.

Two more fucking days of meetings.  Kidd wasn't sure he wouldn't do something stupid if it was the same as today.  He'd make an effort, though, which would be counted as a miracle, because the red head had little patience as it was.  But if he somehow got himself arrested, that would spell the end of living with Law and all of the great sex that they'd been having thus far.

WIth a low growl at the mere thought of being separated, Kidd locked the door and carelessly dropped the keycard on the dresser nearby.  With a shake of his head, he began to shrug off the jacket he was wearing, thinking it'd be great to get a good night's sleep.

Or so he thought, when he realized he wasn't alone.  Before the red head could curse himself for not realizing that someone could have sprung an attack on him, Kidd relaxed at the voice that spoke.

"Take it off more slowy, Eustass. I want to enjoy the sight."

Kidd paused at the sulty, low tone Law's voice held, and turned his head to catch sight of the dark haired man.  Kidd ignored his clothes for the moment to leer appreciateively at Law, who was sprawled out on his back on the bed, completely naked and wearing that goddamn smirk.  Like he was pleased with himself. 

"You'll join me?"  Law, seeing the other man's eyes on him, stretched out a leg invitingly along the bed and settled just so in order to make his erection very obvious. 

"Hell yeah I am.  But you want me to take it off slow?  You sure you won't jack off to the sight?"  By now Kidd knew it would be pointless to ask Law how he got into a locked room.  Instead, his leer deepened as he flicked his jacket off his body with a slow roll of his shoulders.

Law's eyes remained locked on Kidd wth every movement the red head made, one hand absently tracing his bare torso over the large tattoo across it.

"Like what you see?"  Kidd taunted lightly as he removed his tank and flexed his muscles as he tossed it to the side.  He didn't give a fuck where the clothes landed.  He'd retrieve them when he wanted to, as getting Law riled up was more important at the moment.

"Yes, I do."  Law was propped up on his elbows as he continued to run a hand lightly down his torso, before his fingertips inched lower, his smirk deepeneding in response to Kidd removing his clothes.  "But I'd like it a lot more if, once you're done, you would fuck me like you mean it."

"I always fuck like I mean it.  I know you like my dick.  You're always screaming your head off about how great it is and how it makes you feel."  Kidd unbuckled his belt and nearly ripped his pants off, congratulating himself on not wearing boxers that day. The red head hastily kicked his boots off so that he could crawl onto the bed and loom over Law.  Kidd grinned at the way those golden eyes bored into him, and decided to tease a bit.  It had been awhile since they'd actually had sex.  Two weeks in fact.  Kidd was surprised that Law hadn't yet latched onto him for the snub of no touch but sloppy kisses and sleepy, uncoordinated hand jobs.  "How do you wanna be fucked?"  The red head settled his hands on either side of Law's head, and leaned down to nip the side of the dark haired man's neck as Kidd ground down against him.  Kidd felt Law's hands lightly trace his abdomen, before they were gone and Law's breath hitched a bit.

Kidd glanced down and laughed at the sight of the other man giving himself a shaky hand job with one hand wrapped around his dick.  "What? You need to get off that badly that you can't wait a little longer?"

"Fuck me now or I'll get myself off and leave."  Law said demandingly, though he let out a breathless groan as Kidd had chosen that moment to take a hold of his hand and help the dark haired man drag it along his cock.

"You sure you don't want to tell me what you want specifically?"  Kidd asked lightly, before he used the hand over Law's to move it away and pin to the bed, fingers linking around Law's.  "As long as it doesn't involve mirrors.  The one I want costs too much right now."

"I need you near me.  As close as possible."  Law murmured.  "The voice are getting louder the longer away you are from me."  Law reached up with his free hand to urge Kidd closer to him so that he could breathe against the red head's lips, his voice almost needy as his hand twisted in Kidd's hair.  "I need you to fuck me.  Hard.  I need you to, so that the voices will leave me alone.  When you're away, they just won't stop."

"I told you before to come find me if they were botherin' you so I could tell 'em to fuck off.  Remember that?"  Kidd responded, even as he let go of Law's hand and slid off the bed to retrieve lube from a suitcase.  When he turned back, Law was half on and half off the bed, looking desperate and determined to drag Kidd back to bed.

"I ain't going anywhere now that you're here."  Kidd urged Law back onto the bed and nipped at his shoulder as the dark haired man's arms wrapped around his neck.  "I'm gonna fuck you all right.  Fuck you so good that those fucking voices will fuck off."

Law made an encouraging sound and started to suck at the side of Kidd's neck in desperation, as if two weeks were so long to wait for the red head to be inside of him and fucking him into oblivion.

"Shit."  Kidd cursed as he suddenly had Law's lanky legs locked around his waist as well, the dark haired man all but squeezing himself as close as he could be, and moaning something when he brushed up against Kidd's dick.  "Fuck."  The red head hissed at the contact, and it was all he could do to not drop the lube as he uncapped it and slicked his fingers up.  Kidd pressed lightly against skin, and Law made an impatient huff against the side of his throat, before it became a low, dragged out groan as Kidd wriggled a finger in, and then another.

"Mpf, more.  More."  Law groaned against Kidd's skin as he went at the red head with intent.  At the rate he was going, Kidd's neck would be ringed with hickeys.

"Shit, you're not as tight as you usually are."  Kidd commented as he managed to get another finger in after only a minute or so of exploring with the others, and he cupped Law's ass with his free hand, wearing another grin.  "Oh, I get it.  You fuck yourself with your fingers and toys when I'm not around, don't you? Get yourself off thinking that I'm the one pounding into this ass of yours?"  Kidd curled his fingers, and Law damn near whimpered as he nodded and kissed his way along the side of Kidd's throat.

Kidd made liberal use of the lube, and soon was slicking himself up, glad beyond a doubt that those tests, after checking Law's and following up on his, that they were both clean.  Which meant no more condoms and more of Law vocally appreciative of his bedroom skills and beside himself with Kidd coming inside of him.  It was a shame this was only the second time they'd had sex without a condom.  Kidd had damn near but out laughing at Law's reaction the last time, how he looked so fucked out of his mind he couldn't stand it, and was looking forward to a repeat.

Unfortunately, Kidd, as he murmured dirty promises, remembered too late that Law really couldn't control himself over something feeling so good to him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be walking straight when you leave this room."  Kidd nudged his dick against Law's ass, and grinned when the dark haired man squirmed at the action.  "Gonna fill you up so I can see my come leaking out of you.  You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  Kidd started to press in, but Law, whether he wasn't thinking or couldn't help but like the idea of what Kidd said, let loose a pleasured cry that would have travelled quite far had the red head not silenced him.

"Damn."  Kidd grumbled as he slapped a hand over Law's mouth to muffle the sound.  "The other bodyguards are close by in other rooms."  Kidd said to explain his actions, though he did twitch at the sensation of Law licking his hand with an obsence sound.  The dark haired man also groaned in annoyance at being silenced in the first place.

Kidd let go Law and got Law to let go of him in order to go retrieve something out of his suitcase, and held it up for Law to see.

A gag.

Kidd saw Law's eyes light up at the sight, though as soon as the dark haired man made the slightest movement to go toward him, Kidd hastily moved to put Law flat out on his back on the bed.  Kidd gripped the dark haired man's jaw with the hand not holding the gag, and silently pressed the gag to Law's lips.  "Next time when we're in the apartment and I ain't too tired, you can be as loud as you want to piss Killer and the others off.  Deal?"

Law was quiet for a moment, before he licked the gag with a swipe of his tongue, his eyes fixed on Kidd's.  With a sigh, the dark haired man parted his lips moments later and allowed Kidd to secure the gag in place.  Law made a dissatisfied sound around the gag before he went still and stared up at Kidd, as if waiting to see what the red head had planned.

Kidd grinned and allowed his hands to roam over tanned skin.  "I'm gonna fuck you now.  Fuck you good.  So good you'll forget that the gag's there.  Sound good?."

Law made an appreciative hum of agreement.

Kidd grinned some more and slicked his cock up again as he let his eyes rove over the dark haired man sprawled out before him.  "You want it from behind, on your back or up against the headboard?"

Law settled on his back comfortably as he made a muffled sound and spread his legs as best he could.  Shaking slightly, Law let out an impatient huff from around the gag, as if wanting Kidd to get a move on already.

"On your back it is."  Kidd slicked a finger up to tease Law some more, and when he heard the dark haired man moan something lewd around the gag, the red head spoke.  "What?  You want my dick in you now?  I thought you liked my fingers."  Kidd added a second and a third, and grinned when Law moaned something softly.  The red head grinned some more when Law's muscles clenched around his fingers.  "Eager, aren't you?  I guess we havent' gotten to fuck much lately."

Kidd didn't spend too much more time fingering that ass, because he was hard now and so was Law.  The red head reached over and gripped the base of Law's dick to prevent him from coming, and leaned his head over to whisper in Law's nearest ear.  "Don't come just yet.  I wanna be inside you, filling you up wth my cock before you come.  'Cause you like the feel of my duck up your ass, don't you?"

Law nodded his head and spread his legs further with a low groan and a slow hiss of words around the gag.

"Bet it'll feel real good without a condom."  Kidd commented as he removed his fingers and, after he let go of Law's dick, Kidd slicked himself up again and began to press in.  "I like it when you tell me how good it is to be fucked by me.  Think you can do that with a gag?"

Law uttered something nonsensical before he tried to get closer to Kidd.  And since he clearly felt Kidd's cock nudging him, and grinding up against his ass slowly and teasingly, Law groaned a sting of moans that likely were lewd things indeed.

"That's good."  Kidd said, pleased with the response, and pressed in.  The red head growled something under his breath at how tight Law still was even after the fingering and lube and whatever the hell Law did to himself when Kidd wasn't around.  But as soon as he was partway in, Kidd thrust without warning and filled Law completely.  To Kidd, it felt fucking wonderful without that damn condom on.

Law shook at the sensation, his breath hissing in and out around the gag.

Kidd settled on his knees, adjusted slightly, and with another thrust, Law came abruptly, as if he couldn't hold back now that Kidd was inside of him.  Kidd laughed as the dark haired man breathed in and out rapidly.  As soon the dark haired man recovered, for the most part, Kidd gripped either side of Law's hips and began to thrust deep, in a slow and rhythmic grind.

Law threw his head back against the sheets and groaned around the gag as Kidd pounded into him over and over.  Law made a few attempt to press back against the red head, but Kidd had such a good grip on him that Law could do nothing but lie back and take what Kidd was giving him.  And when Kidd finally came, Law arched off the bed slightly with a cry even the gag couldn't compelltely muffle, before he went limp on the bed with several heaving gasps.

Kidd removed the gag and, after cleaning both of them up, indulged in some slow kissing.  But it was odd, to Kidd, that Law was so lethargic after a short round of sex, and had been since he'd been spending more time away from him.

Law sleepily snuggled closer to Kidd's side and let out a slow, pleasured sigh, before going limp against Kidd, fast asleep.

Kidd snorted at the action, but it meant that the voices had gone away if Law could sleep so soundly just like that.

Or he'd been so fucked out of his mind that he could no longer remain awake.

Kidd drifted off as well, content to hold Law to his chest.

-x-

When morning came, Kidd wasn't surprised to find himself all alone in the hotel room, no trace of Law having ever been there.  Apart from the mess on the bed that Kidd couldn't be bothered to completely clean up.  But Kidd had more troubling things to wonder about other than Law's absence.  His phone rang, and Kidd absently answered it.  And what the red head heard didn't make him happy, especially first thing in the morning.

_'The hotel is under attack.  Doflamingo has ordered us to all leave.  We will be contacted when we're needed next.'_

The phone went dead.

Kidd cursed and dressed himself and made as low key of an exit as he could out of the hotel.  The red head surprisingly managed to get out undetected, and back home to his apartment.  But that was when things went downhill.

Law wasn't there.

Kidd didn't even think about why he was doing it until he was tearing apart the apartment looking for Law.  Kidd had initially thought that the other man was fucking with him, but when he couldn't find him, Kidd had to face the ruth. 

Law was gone.

And where he had gone, Kidd wasn't sure.  All he did now was that he was probably going to go tear the city apart looking for him.   Killer rained on his parade, however, as did Bonney, when the two of them offered to help him look for Law in a less destructive way.  But no matter what they did, it still didn't change the fact that Law had somehow vanished into thin air.

-x-

Law stumbled blindly along an alley some blocks away from the hotel where he'd found and then left Kidd.  He might have lingered, had he not gotten far enough away from Kidd for the voices to close in on him again.  There had been people chasing him soon after that, or so Law thought, with the volume of the voices getting louder, but the dark haired man believed that, for now, he'd shaken off whomever had been trailing him.  The voices, though, were nearly overwhelming, because as soon as Law had left Kidd's side and left the hotel completely, they'd come back with a vengeance. It was almost as bad as when he'd been younger and he'd immobilized for days until the pain and the voices had faded away for the most part.

But right now, Law knew that the voices being so loud meant they were close.

Very close.

Law knew that he had to get back to the apartment, and back to Kidd, or where the red head should be.

Had to be.

Might be.

Law couldn't think clearly with all of those voices overlapping.  So much so that Law couldn't move without reeling from the sheer volume of those voices.

It hurt, but the dark haired man tried to focus as best he could.  On what he needed to do to help himself.

Law wanted to get back to the apartment.  He really did, but Law was so disoriented at this point that he could barely stand straight anymore, let alone find his way to anywhere in partcualr.  The voices were hurting him more than usual, and they soon drove Law to his knees, where he curled up against the nearest wall as his hands dug into his hair as if he could somehow block those voices out.

Law wanted Kidd.

He needed Kidd.

The golden eyed man needed Kidd to make the voices stop and go away.  As he had the first night he'd come across the red haired man.  Law had never felt better than when he'd run into Kidd that one night.  Fleeing the voices only to find them lower in volume, to a bearable level, allowing him to glimpse the person he had run into.  Law hadn't bothered to think then as he'd led Kidd away, desperate to keep the voices at bay.  Law had never felt so clear minded than when he began to spend more and more time near Kidd, until he couldn't stand to spend any time away from the red head.  It was almost like he was normal person when they were together and Kidd held the voices at bay.

But right now.

Right now the voices were too much for him.

So much so that when Law heard heavy footsteps approaching him, he had half crazy hopes that someone was coming to end him so that he wasn't being tormented any longer.  Instead of a release from the voices plaguing him, however, Law felt something drape over his shoulders.

It was warm.

A blanket, or a strightjacket?

He had experience with both, and knew which he preferred.

Law didn't have the strength to look up at who was there with him, but a sigh that reached his ears momentarily confused him.  Law offered brief resistance when someone wrapped the blanket more securely around him and even easily lifted him up off of the ground.  But the golden eyed man went still as soon as a deep voice rumbled at him that he didn't particularly want to hear.

"What do you think you are doing, Law?"

Doflamingo.

-x-

Doflamingo tsked as he brought the tethered Law up against his chest so that he could get a good look at him without worrying about Law making too much of a fuss.  And what Doflamingo saw made him shake his head, as he figured he'd find Law in this state once he'd found him in the city. 

Law's eyes were dialated and he seemed incredibly skittish, as if he were thinking of running even though he physically couldn't right now.  And it was obvious those 'voices' were bothering him, as the dark haired man hadn't bothered saying anything.  Law usually had some quip to throw at the blond out of habit.  That he didn't signaled to Doflamingo that something wasn't right.

Doflamingo shook his head.  "I was afraid this might happen if you came to Sabaody on your own without much of a plan when you normally think things through more than that."  Doflamingo could tell from the look that crossed Law's face that the other man wished to tell him off, but the voices he was hearing obviously made that impossible to do, meaning he was having a pretty bad time.  More so than usual.

"I really don't understand why you ran away from home like that."  Doflamingo said with another shake of his head as he started off down the alley in the direction of a car parked on the street.

"The voices were after me..."  Law mumbled, sounding almost delirious.  "They needed to stop.  Thought I might...find something here."

"You clearly didn't if you're skulking around in alleys."  Doflamingo pointed out as he reached the car.

"I did find something.  It made the voices fade to almost nothing."  Law gained some life to him as he spoke, and his eyes were briefly clear and defiant, those golden eyes nearly flashing with annoyance at the blond.

"Not more drugs or voices, I hope?"  Doflamingo asked with a sigh.

"No." Law gripped the blanket around him and mumbled.  "More than that."

Doflamingo opened the car door and checked again to make sure that Law was relatively all right, before he settled Law on his lap, shut the door, and ordered the driver to take them home. Doflamingo ruffled Law's hair absently. "It's rather troublesome to come to Sabaody but the extra money to be made here should help."  Doflamingo tapped Law's head lightly with a few fingers.  "Although, it may have been fortunate I chose to come when I did, as I may have found someone who can help you with those voices of yours.  I was planning on coming to Sabaody at some point, after all."

"Why bother?"  Law asked tiredly.  "Everyone else in the family thinks I'm crazy."

"Except for my brother and I."  Doflamingo replied, before his voice turned amused as it normally sounded.  "You sure think strange things.  What part of 'stay here, I found a lead' didn't you understand?"

"That maybe you were tired of dealing with me and the voices and was going to let someone dissect me to see what was wrong."  Law said in a vague voice.

"Not likely.  Roci would go nuts if someone tried to hurt you."  Doflamingo grinned down at Law despite the other man not looking at him.  "In any case...about the person I found.  I think that you will either like or hate them."

"I highly doubt you will have found someone better than what I have already found to be effective."  Law said cryptically.  "But I guess I'll reserve judgment until I meet them."

"See?  You're perfectly sane.  You just have some quirks."  Doflamingo said, giving the dark haired man's hair a light ruffle.  "You had me worried.  I thought you'd lost all your sarcasm."

Law, in return, merely sagged against Doflamingo for the drive, and something seemed to be on his mind with the way he looked out the window on occasion.

As if he were looking for something.

Or someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I think I got all the grammar mistakes. And hey, look, a fic where Doflamingo isn't a complete asshole.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter update because I worked up motivation to get through the smut. There's plot relevant info for the last 1/3 or so of the chapter that should say a lot about where I'm going with this fic. I actually have at least two, if not three pages of explanation as to why everything happens in this fic, which I'll probably post as a separate chapter when I finish the fic itself. I think after this chapter I'm pretty close to the halfway point, if not a little further along than that.
> 
> The psychological aspect has come into play and will likely remain the rest of the fic, as well as it being more fucked up.

Kidd hated that he had to go in to do his bodyguard duty the next day, instead of trying to figure out where in the hell Law had gotten to.  He had no idea whether the dark haired man was all right or not, and Kidd was wondering what the hell was wrong with him that he would even care what happened to Law. Apart from the fact that he really did need the other man’s help in the form of paying for their shitty shared apartment. 

The sex was a nice bonus, if only Kidd were actually there to enjoy it instead of being dead exhausted and barely able to get hard at all despite Law’s very enthusiastic attempts to get him off and or to get him in the mood to fuck him into nirvana from all those gasps and 'yes's' Law had issued that one night a week or so ago.

Killer had tried to reassure Kidd earlier, when his friend had noticed Law missing, but the red head would not be placated until he saw Law with his own eyes, and hoped that the other man’s disappearance was just the golden eyed man’s way of trying to get Kidd’s undivided attention after Kidd had been gone for such long periods of time.

With an unpleasant mood in tow, Kidd arrived at Doflamingo’s Sabaody home, and it pissed the red head off to no end that the blond haired man’s place was nicer than Kidd’s and Law’s place, as well as Killer and his friends’ apartment.  With a heavy, irritated sigh over the fact that he’d rather be spending his time searching for Law, Kidd entered the mansion like home and went up to the designated room goon one in the entry hall had told him to go to.

The top floor.

Doflamingo’s more than likely penthouse.

Kidd’s lip curled into a sneer as he rode the elevator to the top floor in high bad humor.

Did the boss want a little chat before he got about his duties for the day?

Kidd exited the elevator, walked down a long hall, and entered into a really overly lavish and garish room that nearly made the red head’s eyes cross.  Doflamingo was the worst offender in his room with that tacky outfit he wore with that obnoxiously pink feathery coat and his weird ass shades that hid his eyes.  Since Kidd didn’t know what the fuck he was supposed to do or why he was there, he merely waited just inside the door and stared at his employer.  It pissed Kidd off further that the fucker lounged so causally on a couch, but Kidd just barely managed to hold his tongue because dammit, he needed the money from being a bouncer and this bodyguard business, both of which were now owned and run by the man before him.

Doflamingo seemed to notice Kidd’s agitation and greeted the red head with a rather customary grin.  “You at least arrive more promptly than most people.”

“On the clock, ain’t I?”  Kidd went for a slouched, at east position, and then frowned at Doflamingo as thought occurred to him, “Shit, there aren’t going to be any fucking raids today, are there?”  Sabody’s criminals loved their fucking raids.  It was like air to them as they went about their business and mowed down anything that got in their way.  Kidd did not want to go toe to toe with morons that day.  He was too busy wondering where in the fuck Law had waltzed off to and trying to reason with himself over why the fuck he cared in the first place.

Doflamingo was too busy cracking up over Kidd’s statement to notice the red head’s rising agitation.  “You’re a rather amusing individual.”  Doflamingo quieted for a moment to, presumably, look Kidd over while wearing an eerie grin now.  “As to why I had you come here now…I hope you won’t be weirded out by a rather odd proposition.”  Doflamingo chuckled at the face Kidd made at that. 

“Fufufu.  Don’t worry, it has nothing to do with those idiots that make your life difficult in the streets. This is a more personal matter.  It has to do with one of the members of my family.”  Doflamingo seemed to search for how he wanted to explain things, before he appeared to give up and just let it out.  “He has a rather unique problem, and I believe that you may be able to help him in some way.”  Doflamingo shook his head.  “I found him on the street last night, disoriented.  I had difficulty getting him to come here with me when he was convinced that he was going to be dragged off to be dissected or something along those lines.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised if someone tried that to anyone on the streets at night.”  Kidd snorted, not all that surprised over the idea.  The red head was little unnerved as well as annoyed by Doflamingo chuckling at that, but Kidd let it slide this once, because it was more Doflamingo laughing at someone dragging someone off for nefarious purposes than at Kidd himself for stating it. 

“So, who is this person?”  Kidd wasn’t feeling all that generous to help just anyone out of the goodness of his heart because fuck that.  Depending on who it was, Kidd may decline, because he already had his hands full with his duel jobs, as well as Law, who more than nicely filled the time he didn’t work.  And while sex happened a shit ton of the time, other times he might actually get Law to behave and go out to get groceries with him. Or some other chore that didn’t involve his dick up Law’s ass.  Not that Kidd minded having his dick there.

“I think having the two of you meet would be easier than trying to explain things.”  Doflamingo turned his head and raised his voice.  “Let him in.”

Kidd cast a bored look in the direction of the door that opened to Doflamingo’s right, before every single thought came screeching to a halt at the sight of Law walking into the room looking utterly exhausted as well as completely demoralized.  That is, he had that look for exactly 2.5 seconds, because as soon as the golden eyed man caught sight of Kidd, Law instantly became alert.

And quite horny, from his next actions.

“What the fuck?”  Kidd managed to breathe out in confusion, because really, he hadn’t expected that at all. What was going on?  What was Law doing here of all places?  The red haired man thought that Law was trying to avoid Doflamingo, from his actions at the club.  Kidd didn’t have time to say anything more because Law had already rapidly crossed he room and had all but crawled into the red head's arms to cling to Kidd in desperation.

“Make them stop.”  Law mumbled into Kidd’s chest. "Make the voices go away."

The red head might have laughed at the absurdity of finding Law in such a way, but shit, Doflamingo was still in the room and Kidd wasn’t sure what the man was going to do to him if he figured out that Kidd had known about Law for months and hadn’t told him.  Though Law’s actions of trying to phase through Kidd's clothes to bare skin made it very obvious that Law was very familiar with the red head, and vice versa.

The dark haired man seemed to have forgotten that Doflamingo was in the room as Law was very much insistent with his hands and the way he tugged at the red head's clothes that he needed Kidd to remove his clothes right that instant and fuck him.  “Need you to make the voices go away."  Law tugged again.  "Hurry.”

Doflamingo stared for a brief moment before his lips twisted into a wide grin and the man started to laugh loud and long at the sight.  The blond laughed even harder when Law suddenly stuck a hand down the front of Kidd’s pants and groaned something as Law ground against the red head shamelessly.

Kidd, upon hearing Doflamingo’s laughter, held Law against him with an arm behind the dark haired man’s back.  Doflamingo had stopped laughing as suddenly as he'd started and was smiling eerily again. Kidd held Law more snugly and fuck, he didn’t want to say anything right now; he wanted to pull Law’s pants down and fuck the golden eyed man.

“So you know each other then.”

It was a statement, not a question.

_Fuck._

“He was acting like he didn’t want you to find him.”  Kidd said promptly, as the red head felt compelled to explain himself so that he could get around to fucking Law in private.  Law squeezing the red head's shaft through his boxers emphasized the need to move the conversation along.  "So I didn't say anything."

“Is that so?”  Doflamingo asked with a leer as he approached them.

Kidd held Law to him, not sure what to expect, and was startled by what happened, distracted even from that questing hand in his pants.

Doflamingo had reached over to ruffle Law’s hair.

“I suppose I could see how you would come to that conclusion.”  Doflamingo turned his attention from Law to Kidd.  “You did a good job of keeping quiet, bit perhaps you would rather stay here and not be in an unprotected apartment?”

“My stuff is there.”  And Law’s, or what little the other man had brought into the apartment.

“Someone would go and get it.”

“Why?”  Kidd frowned at Doflamingo, wondering what the catch was.  It all seemed to convenient and was therefore suspicious.

Doflamingo indicted Law, who still clung to Kidd. “For years I’ve been trying to figure out whether or not Law was imagining those voices he talked about.  That was the main reason he came to Sabaody.  There were rumors that there was something there that could stop him from hearing those voices.”  Doflamingo ginned at the way Law was slowly grinding against Kidd despite being held so tightly.  “So...how long have the two of you been fucking?”

Kidd turned red at that, got annoyed that it seemed to amuse Doflamingo, and scowled.  “Fuck off.  That ain’t none of your business.”

Doflamingo laughed again as if the red head before him was quiet entertaining, before the blond indicated the couch he had vacated.  “You may as well fuck Law now, since he seems so keen on it.  Might as well get him to stop hearing those voices if you can manage it.”

That sounded great to Kidd, mainly because he wanted law's hand back on his dick as the other man had just removed it to cling to Kidd again.  The red head carried Law over to the couch, and Kidd set him down briefly on the floor so that he could sit on the couch and get comfortable.  It seemed like Kidd had just leaned against the couch and got comfy before Law was right back on him and latching his arms around the back of the neck so the golden eyed man could lock lips with him.

Hell _yeah_.

Fuck, that was hot, what with the way Law just nibbled at his lips and then licked his way inside, making all those greedy little sounds into the kiss and pressing against Kidd in such a deliciously way.  Kidd, despite being distracted by that wonderfully open-mouthed kiss, saw that Doflamingo was still in the room.

Why the fuck hadn’t he left yet?

“I want to see if you actually have an effect or if you just wear Law out so much that he can’t focus on the voices.”  Doflamingo provided when he caught the look Kidd was giving him.

The red haired man was not so sure that he could have sex with an audience, and especially not someone who was his boss. 

Law seemed to sense this, because he broke off the kiss and twisted on Kidd’s lap in order to zero in on Doflamingo. The golden eyed man spoke dryly and with a hint of mischief, “Either get the hell out or participate.”  Law didn’t seem to notice or care that Kidd had writhed because the golden eyed man’s hand was pressing into Kid’s crotch slowly to get a feel of the red head's cock again. 

“What?”  Kidd asked, shocked, as soon as Law's words had sunk in, but Doflamingo merely laughed and approached the couch.   Oh, hell _no_ Kidd was not having a threesome with a man he wasn’t sure might just stab him in the back given the chance.

“You didn’t tell him?”  Doflamingo asked with obvious glee.

“No.”  Law said archly.  “There was no need to.” The dark haired man leaned in close to nibble along Kidd’s neck.  “Besides, he makes the voices go away and you don’t.”

“But I did tire you out, didn’t I?  Enough that you had no energy to hear those voices.” Doflamingo asked as he stepped closer.

“Wasn’t enough.”  Law said as he pressed his lips to Kidd’s collarbone. “And it didn’t last as long as time went by.”

“Then let’s see why your red head is better.”  Doflamingo said as he reached out to urge Law back with a hand in his hair.  Law went willingly enough, and even turned his head to the side to allow the blond easier access to kiss him.

Kidd should not have found the sight so sexy with the way Law let out a low moan into the kiss, and fuck, Law had reached down with a hand down his pants again to palm him more firmly with the fabric of the boxers still in the way.  And soon enough, Kidd suddenly found himself sans his pants or his boxers, and the red head wasn't quite sure how it had happened.  But by then Law had broken free of Doflamingo’s kiss, and had shimmied down Kidd’s lap to the floor and then there was a hot mouth around the tip of the red head's cock.

Shit.

Law went straight into that blowjob like he knew that he would do it to him the moment he saw Kidd in that room.  The further Law took his dick down his throat, the more Kidd writhed at the sensation of Law sucking at him, until the was the red head was completely taken aback by Doflamingo suddenly leaning over, seizing his hair, and dragging Kidd himself into a kiss.

What in the _fuck_?

Kidd’s eyes were squeezed shut, mainly because Law was vocally humming his appreciation of the red head’s cock down his throat, and wow, from the way Doflamingo was giving him a thorough kiss, Kidd felt that he had just figured out where Law had learned to be such a great kisser. 

Law was driving Kidd to a hard release in the meantime with that sinful tongue, but pulled off just short of giving the red head any relief.

Kidd was only vaguely aware of Law rifling through his jacket pocket for something because Doflamingo was still kissing Kidd and not allowing him to breathe easily.  Doflamingo laughed into the kiss he was giving the red head, and Kidd could only figure that it was because Law had found whatever it was that he was looking for.  From the sound of Law’s breath hitching and the way the dark haired man let out sudden little breathy sounds and moans, that Law had found the lube Kidd carried with him.

Fuck.

Fucking hell, Kidd felt really, really dirty and he hadn’t even gotten around to fucking Law yet. And the sound of Law fingering himself with helpless sounds escaping him like he couldn’t handle not having something more filling up his ass was driving Kidd mad.  And then Kidd, in the midst of being given an unexpectedly spectacular kiss, felt Law seize his nearest hand, and at the feel of slick wetness, Law urged Kidd’s hand to skin.  The red head couldn’t help but smile.

It seemed that Law wanted someone else’s fingers other than his own.

Kidd went with two fingers based off of what it sounded like Law had already used, and sure enough, Law pressed down against his fingers with a moan, and when Kidd added a third finger and began to pump them in and out of Law’s body, the dark haired man started to make those obscene sounds that he made whenever he was so turned on that Law couldn’t think about anything other than getting Kidd’s dick up his ass and being pounded into a hard release.  Kidd gasped for breath as Doflamingo finally freed him from that kiss, and Kidd slumped with his back against the couch as he struggled to regain his breath while at the same time keep his fingers fucking that tight ass of Law’s.

Law didn’t seem to mind; he only seemed impatient to be fucked properly.  Kidd found this out when he removed his fingers for more lube, and one of Law’s slimmer hands was wrapped around his cock and coating it with an excessive amount of lube.

“Eager, aren’t you?”  Kid wheezed out with a little laugh.

Law kissed Kidd briefly before he turned around on Kidd’s lap and slowly lowered himself onto the red haired man’s dick.

Kidd grasped Law’s waist lightly to help guide him down until the golden eyed man was all the way on Kidd's lap and letting out breathy little moans over the sensation of being full of cock. 

Fuck, Kidd loved the sounds Law made.

Law slumped briefly back against Kid’s chest, and with the way Law was heaving with effort, Kidd could feel the other man’s heart beating rapidly.  Law seemed to recover then, as he suddenly sat up and braced himself on Kidd’s thighs, his breath hitching.  “Move.  Move.  Eustass-ya, _move_. Fuck me hard.”

Kidd moved at that and for the most part just allowed Law to rise and fall on his lap and try his best to impale himself with each roll of his hips, letting loose loud groans and low moans and damn near singing praises of how good it felt to have Kidd’s dick and how much he loved to ride that big cock.  Kidd inwardly preened at the praise, and then went harder at fucking Law because he realized that the reason the dark haired man was writhing so much more was because Doflamingo had gotten on the floor and was giving Law a blowjob.  That kind of defeated the purpose of Kidd being the one to tire Law out or make him forget the voices or whatever.  But shit, it made Law more vocal and Kidd wasn’t about to stop Law from praising his package.

Nope, Law could do that as long and as often as he’d like to.

This whole thing just seemed to be so very wrong but fuck, Law riding and squirming on his lap like he couldn’t get enough of being fucked by Kidd and sucked off by Doflamingo was hella hot.  Kidd wrapped his arms around beneath Law's legs and thrust up sharply a few times.

Law couldn’t help but cry out sharply at that and it was clear in his voice that he loved what was going on and didn’t want it to end. Law's arms didn't seem to know where to rest with Kidd holding his legs up, so the hands tangled into Doflamingo's hair and squeezed tightly and jerked as the blond sucked him harder.

Kidd figured that Doflamingo did something devious because Law finally came with a startled sound, like he hadn’t expected it, and the clamp down on Kidd's dick caused the red head to go soon after.  Kidd’s mind went offline for a brief minute, and he barely had enough left in him to pull out of Law, who merely curled up against him on his lap and didn’t seem to care about all of the mess that was there.

Doflamingo, for his part, grinned eerily at the pair as he hitched his pants back up.

Funny, Kid didn’t notice Doflamingo had gotten off to that.

Huh.

“Law, do you hear any of those voices?” Doflamingo asked after a moment.

“They’re quieter.”  Law stated, his head resting against Kidd’s shoulder.  “I…almost can’t hear them.”  Law leaned into Kidd’s hand as the red head ran it through his hair.

“I wonder why he affects you more.” Doflamingo mused.

“I don’t know.”  Law sagged against Kidd with a sigh of what sounded like relief.  “But I know that when he’s around, I don’t hear the voices as much.  Or…they’re quieter.  Less noticeable.”

“Your former boss said you were good at reading the mood of those around you, and spotting trouble in the club before it can begin.”  Doflamingo said to Kidd.  “I wonder if there is something more to it than just intuition.”  At the blank looks he received from both Law and Kidd, Doflamingo chuckled, “Fufufu.  Have either of you heard of the rumors about people disappearing in the center of Sabaody?”  Seeing one head shake and one nod, Doflamingo elaborated.  “There are rumors that people with ‘powers’ are being kidnapped because they could be useful tools.”  Doflamingo turned his head as if to look at Law.  “I have been wondering if perhaps, more than I have before, if you have some of those powers.  Kidd as well.”

“Like magic?”  Kidd scoffed.

“No, more something to do with the mind.”  Doflamingo replied.  “Like in stories.  My brother agreed with me a week ago, when I asked him about it.  We think that Law might have telepathy, and that the voices he is hearing are actually the people around him in the city, and as he is not able to block them out very well, perhaps that is why it cripples him at times.  When the voices become too overwhelming.”

“And Eustass?”  Law prompted.

“That I wasn’t so sure about, but Roci thought perhaps a cross between an empath and something else.  An empath for sensing the feelings of those around you, and then something else that allows Kidd to subconsciously help you block those voices.”  Doflamingo looked Law over and added, with a grin.  “It would certainly explain how you are more relaxed around Kidd, and sex, apparently, is something that can become a focus for the dimming or blocking of the voices, but really, he should be able to help you steady things out in that head of yours without having to put his dick in you, as amusing as it is.”

Kidd thought that this all sounded like a load of bullshit but didn’t say anything because he was unarmed, and besides, he still had a half-naked Law on his lap.

“I need to look into some things, but for now, I would like for the two of you to stay here.  I don’t want someone to kidnap you to dissect you in some remote place if you really do have some kind of power.”

Kidd ran a hand along Law’s back and thought that things were very fucked up, and wondered what Killer would think about all of this.  Kidd didn’t get a chance to ask, because, some days later, shit went down and Kidd didn’t know what to do about it other than to wonder, more seriously, if Doflamingo was right in his assumption that they had some kind of mental powers.  It explained where Kidd woke up after falling asleep after having the one thing happen that Doflamingo had warned against.

-x-

Being kidnapped was a humiliating experience for Kidd, because he had always been so careful to not let anyone have a go at him, and especially not after he’d started to live in Sabaody.  But the red head knew that was what had to have happened because when Kidd woke up, he was not where he had fallen asleep.

Well, shit, that wasn’t good, and neither was the fact that he had woken up on a fucking operating table. The red head also happened to be in a hell of a lot of pain for some reason or another.  And then, as if in a drug induced haze, which he probably was, Kidd saw that most of his left arm was missing, and the stump that was left was still sluggishly bleeding.

What.

The.

_Fuck_.

But due to whatever the fuck was in his system and making his movements and thoughts lazy and slow to come by, Kidd didn't panic as he should have.  Instead, he was almost detached as he wrenched needs and IVs that were in. Kidd fumbled with his right hand and his teeth to tie off a scrap of cloth nearby around the stump in an effort to get the bleeding to stop, but he didn’t know what to do about it.  So Kidd ignored it, probably in shock from the numbness he felt, and tried to figure out what the hell had happened.

Where was he?  How did someone manage to kidnap him?  Had they taken Law too?

Kidd’s hand closed around a scalpel on a nearby table, suddenly on his feet and off the table, because he wanted some kind of weapon.  The red head knew one thing for sure after living in Sabaody most of his life.

He wasn’t going to die there.

Not even a loss of balance was going to prevent Kidd from getting out of wherever he was.  It seemed to be a building of some kind, obviously, but it was, for some odd reason, deserted looking.  No one had come to stop Kidd from leaving that room, nor did he encounter anyone in the hall he emerged in.  Kidd didn’t like the sight of deserted gurney in the hall, and wheelchairs, and even medical equipment in other rooms that looked new and in use but not actually being used by anyone at that precise moment.

What the hell?

Kidd, still disoriented by pain and the drugs in his system, focused on looking for Law, because if he had been kidnapped, the dark haired man would have been as well, as he had been with Kidd.

So where was Law?

Something unnerving began to happen as the red head searched, as Kidd soon realized that, as he walked unsteadily around, that he could hear whispering voices, but there was no one around to account for it.  Kidd swore under his breath as the voices seemed to become a little louder now that the red head had latched onto them. Shit, was this the kind of thing that Law was hearing all the time?  What the heck?  No wonder Law was having a hard time.  It was a wonder that Law hadn’t gone mad if that were the case.  Kidd could barely hear the voices, but he was already getting irked that they weren’t stopping and he had no way to get them to stop if he couldn’t pinpoint where they were coming from.

It didn’t take Kidd too long to find Law, mainly because the dark haired man’s voice was different than those whispering voices that the red head had suddenly started to hear.  And when Kidd found Law, he was not happy in the least bit as he got to the other man’s side.

Law was laid out on a bed, and he was issuing faintly distressed sounds like he was in pain. 

Kidd couldn’t tell why, since Law didn’t seem to be injured, but Kidd did see what appeared to be a headband of some kind around Law’s forehead, and it seemed to be the source of Law’s torment.  Kidd absently set the scalpel aside to reach out with his remaining hand to try and remove the headband, but found that he couldn’t.  The red haired man blinked at the sight of a tiny lock to one side of the band.

What the hell?

What was the damn headband doing to Law?

Law’s eyes flickered open, presumably because Kidd had just scooped him up into his arm, and held the dark haired man against his chest securely as best as Kidd could one armed.  Kidd wasn’t sure if it was because he had touched the headband or was close to Law or something, but the voices appeared to be louder now; those whispers from before.

“Trafalgar?”  Kidd asked of the golden eyed man he held.

Law was unresponsive and merely settled heavily against Kidd with a faint whimper akin to pain.

Kidd didn’t like how out of it Law was, that he couldn’t even focus on the red head to say anything, as the dark haired man appeared to be in too much pain from the headband around his forehead to respond.

And then, suddenly, Law lurched up and seized the front of Kid’s tank top, his voice one of desperation.  “Make it stop.  Please make it stop.”

What Kidd was supposed to stop, he wasn’t sure, but knew it had to do with the headband.  And maybe the voices that Kidd could now hear too.  Kidd hugged Law closer to his chest.  “We need to get out of here.”  Wherever here was.  “I…can’t protect you like this.”  Kidd admitted roughly, and it was only then that Law seemed to realize that Kidd was missing most of his left arm.

Law looked briefly angered over the sight, before he squeezed his eyes shut and mumbled into Kidd's shoulder.  “The voices are too loud.”  Law passed out before Kidd could respond to that.

Kidd cursed.  Shit, wasn’t Law supposed to not hear those voices if he was near him? What was going on now?  Why could he hear them now too?  Kidd shifted his hold on Law and headed for the door, and went down the hall, on high alert for anyone that might come from around a corner or jump them from behind.  He hoped no one would come across them, because they’d be siting ducks.

Kidd made his way through the eerily empty building, and found the lack of people disconcerting, as there were still those whispering voices. Kidd was struck then and there that most of the voices were coming from inside his head.  That even though some voices sounded like they should come from people walking around an upcoming corner, Kidd didn’t see anyone.  But they were there all the same inside his mind.  Kidd staggered and squeezed his eyes shut at a particularly loud crack, and when he ventured to peek out of his squinted eyes, he abruptly noticed that he was no longer carrying Law. 

Kidd also had his left arm intact, as if he had never lost it in the first place.  There was no pain either, but the red head appeared to be in the same building as before.

It just looked newer, and cleaner.

What the hell was going on?

A dream?

There were no voices either apart from actual people speaking.  Kidd had seen them, and when they caught sight of the red head, they seemed taken aback and then petrified as they hastily made a retreat.  Kidd snorted at the reaction and turned back the way he had come.  Fuck it.  He was going to go back to that room and see if Law was there.  Because what the hell?  Had he been hallucinating because of the drugs he’d been given, or had that been a dream?  Maybe he was in another dream. Since he still felt like he had been kidnapped in some way.  Kidd got to the room where he had found Law, but the golden eyed man was not there.

So where was he?

Kidd was alone, and he didn’t like it, nor the fact that the voices had started to come back, quiet at first, but growing louder by the second.  Again the red haired man wondered if this was what Law had been hearing, and found it disquieting that the voices were fading in and out and then returning stronger than before.

And then those damn words that had happened in Kidd's previous dreams started to sound.

_Dangerous._

_Help!_

_Where is he?_

_Someone do something!_

_Why isn’t it working?_

Kidd paused momentarily in his exploration of the rather pristine building, which was looking more and more like a hospital to Kidd.  He’d stopped because he had passed a room that seemed eerily familiar, and stepped back to look at it.  The bare room with a bed.  And it looked…exactly like the one the red haired man dreamed about sometimes.  Only he wasn’t in the bed this time, and was in fact passing the room as others had before.  Like Kidd had begun to notice most recently in those vague dreams.  Kidd shook his head and resumed walking, even as the whispering voices in his head as well as audible voices further ahead grew more and became more disjointed that Kidd could barely make anything out apart from emotions.

Fear. Pity. Worry. Anger.  Terror.

Kidd jerked back at someone stepping out of a room to his side, and lurched backward even more when the stranger jerked suddenly and fell down before him, bleeding.  Kidd was not prone to panic but holy shit what the hell?  Was someone trying to kill him?  Had they missed and hit this guy on the ground instead?  The red haired man kept going until he saw no more people, even though those fucking voices in his head and out wouldn’t stop, until Kidd pulled up short at someone coming around a corner to stand at the end of the hall he was in.  Kidd’s shoulders sagged with relief.

It was Law.

Thank fuck.

Now he could get out of there, and apologize, kind of, over dismissing Law’s insistence about the voices being too loud.  Kidd strode purposefully toward Law, and if he hadn’t been so focused on the golden eyed man, he would have realized that a tremor went through the other man’s body and Law had stepped back abruptly into a wall as Kidd loomed over him.

Kidd was surprised Law hadn’t just latched onto him to initiate a make out, because it was what the red head had come to expect around the other man.  Right now, Law was not doing anything but staring at him in a rather wary way, which seemed out of place.  Kidd wondered if Law had hit his head or something, and the red head lifted one hand to trail it through Law’s hair absently.  Kidd sure as hell didn’t miss the faint flinch at his touch and the panicked look Law had on his face and in his eyes when Kidd touched him, but seemed to relax the faintest bit when something hadn’t happened.

Whatever that was.

Kidd snorted something, wondering what the fuck was up with the other man.

“You hear the voices in this place too, Trafalgar?” 

“…yes, I do.”

It struck Kidd as strange that Law hesitated before speaking, before agreeing readily to something Kidd knew for a fact the golden eyed man had experienced.

“Do you think you can stop prowling the halls and terrifying everyone?”  Law asked; his tone was oddly soothing as if he were hiding another emotion.

Kidd frowned at the golden eyed man in confusion, and before he could tell Law 'what the actual fuck is wrong with you' or something around those lines, the voices suddenly surged in volume to become a cacophony of confusing, jarring and painful sounds.  It was so much worse than earlier, and it caused Kidd to pitch forward and seize Law by the shoulders tightly, and even though Kidd was distracted, he sure as hell did not miss the almost terrified whimper that issued out of Law along with the rigid way the man now held himself, as if expecting more pain.  Kidd took a harsh breath and let it out, and made the attempt to ease up on the pressure he had on Law’s shoulders, figuring that was what had caused the other man’s reaction.  Kidd wasn’t going to hurt Law if he could help it, because it was the voices that were suddenly being a bitch, and not Law. 

The red head managed to pry his hands off Law moments later and took a few deep breaths and let them out, and watched, confused, as Law sank down the wall into a seated position as the golden eyed man let out a shaky breath of his own.  Kidd strove to ignore the whispering and focused on Law, meeting the other man’s eyes, and Kidd suddenly disliked the way that Law was observing him like he was going to break him in two.  Kidd wasn’t sure why Law would think that.  He wouldn’t do that.  Not to Law.  Sure, Law was fucking weird with his talk about voices and all that, as well as the fact they were after him, but not enough to warrant Kidd physically harming the man.  It wasn’t Law's fault that he heard those voices and Kidd now regretted making light of it, considering how bad off he was right now. 

“Fuck.”  Kidd muttered as he sunk to his knees, and, ignoring the obvious flinch, hugged Law to him and buried his face against the side of the other man’s neck, drawing a gasp.  Kidd nearly rolled his eyes at the reaction.  Gee, it wasn’t like they didn’t fuck all the time and grope each other more than this.  “How the hell do you get those damn voices to tone the fuck down?”  Kidd muttered.  “I don’t know how you can handle it when it gets like this.”  Kidd moved to rest his head against Law’s shoulder, and felt better when Law, after a brief hesitation, ran his hand through the red head’s hair soothingly.

“You need to rest.  You need to let me help you, and not go wandering off on your own like the last few times.”

Kidd didn't say anything because the voices in his head had grown to such a volume that he was literally unable to do anything else.  In fact, the red head had started to grow sleepy, and was glad of Law’s hand in his hair, even if the murmurs of assurance that he’d be fine seemed out of place.

“I’ll find a way to make the voices go away. Just be patient for a little while longer.”

Kidd furrowed his brow at that, but began to fall into an exhausted sleep, as it was too much to remain awake.  He had no idea what the hell Law was talking about, and hoped that this was all really just a strange dream.  Whispering, slightly fragmented voices sent Kidd on his way in unconsciousness or whatever the hell he was experiencing.

_I’m sorry…couldn’t stop him in time._

_Dangerous._

_...bodies...need to...g_ _et rid of…_

_No…_

_…can’t…stop_

_Please…let me try and find another way. Stay away in…meantime._

_Last chance…no more…too dangerous…_

-x-

Kidd let out a harsh breath as he looked around wildly the moment his eyes opened.  He was in an elevator, for some reason, but he had Law with him again and was holding him in one arm because…because Kidd was missing most of his left arm.

Good.  Not really, but it meant that Kidd was awake again, despite the fact that the drugs and pain killer seemed to be wearing off, and Law was still being tormented by that headband from the faint whimpers rising out of the man now and again.

Kidd let out a nervous, shaky laugh as he maneuvered Law around slightly to punch a number on a button.

That had been the most fucking realistic dream Kidd had ever experienced since he’d come to Sabaody.  The red head attributed it to the drugs he was on and how he’d likely just blacked out briefly from the pain.

Kidd stumbled blindly out of the elevator and through the still silent building's lobby before Kidd got out into the quiet, weirdly quiet, streets of Sabaody, and realized he was in the center of the city. Where it was mentioned before that people were brought from off the streets who had ‘powers’. But Kidd was more concerned about the fucked up dream, or nightmare, he’d just had.

What the fuck had it all been about?  And why the fuck had the Law in his dream been so terrified of him?  Like he was expecting to be harmed?  And those voices Kidd had heard before he’d passed out in the dream yet no longer heard now…

What did it all mean?


End file.
